Tempo ao Tempo
by JuPontes
Summary: AU - Finn é famoso desde os 12 anos de idade e Rachel sempre foi sua fã nº1. Mas Finn a via apenas como a irmãzinha boba de seu melhor amigo Puck. Porém, o tempo passa...
1. Prólogo

**Declaração: Glee não me pertence, nem os personagens  
**

* * *

**Aviso: A fic é um pouco diferente da outra. Ela vai mostrar o Finn e a Rachel através do tempo. Ou seja, de um capítulo para o outro, passa um grande período de tempo, até mesmo anos. Mas a época vai ser sempre dita logo no início de cada capítulo.**

**Outra coisa, a idade deles não seguirá exatamente a idade que eles têm na série. É uma fic com universo alternativo.**

* * *

_**Ano: 1994**_

Rachel tinha oito anos quando o viu pela primeira vez.

Acontecera no primeiro filme de Finn Hudson. Ele era apenas um garoto de doze anos e já havia se tornado famoso.

O filme em questão, chamado "Saved by Love", tratava da história de um menino anjo que fora raptado pelas forças do mal e criado para destruir o mundo dos humanos. Mas o anjo se encantou por uma doce menina humana e então passou a querer se transformar naquilo que fora treinado para odiar. Foi um sucesso mundial e Finn, consequentemente, tornou-se mundialmente conhecido.

Após assistir ao filme, Rachel se auto proclamou a fã número um de Finn Hudson. Ela simplesmente o amava. Tinha apenas oito anos na época, mas passou a imaginar Finn como se ele fosse seu próprio anjo, vagando pelo mundo, esperando a hora certa de encontrá-la.

E Rachel também passou a esperar por ele. Dentro de sua inocente cabeça de criança, tinha a certeza de que Finn a encontraria e, a partir daí, os dois seriam felizes para sempre.

_**Ano: 1996**_

Ao completar 14 anos, o sucesso de Finn só crescia. Apesar da pouca idade, não apenas ganhava cada vez mais fãs, como recebia elogios da crítica especializada e não tão especializada por sua atuação em mais dois filmes depois do primeiro.

Ele havia deixado de ser um menino com uma mãe que lutava para manter a comida na mesa todos os dias. Agora ganhava dinheiro o suficiente para que Carole nem sequer precisasse trabalhar. A mãe dele se dedicava a acompanhá-lo em sua carreira e a manter dentro do jovem astro o sentimento de família e, principalmente, de humildade.

Mas Finn se orgulhava de poder dar a mãe tudo o que ela precisava e queria. Agradecia ter sido descoberto por um agente certa vez, quando estava na fila de uma lanchonete, o qual o convidara para fazer um teste para o filme. Finn havia conseguido o papel e já não precisava ver a mãe contando os centavos para poder dar a ele uma criação digna.

Carole, por sua vez, sempre dizia como era importante ter uma boa educação, apesar de todo o dinheiro e fama. Foi por isso que, quando ela achou necessário, Finn parou de ter aulas particulares em casa e foi estudar numa conhecida e renomada escola particular para garotos, em Los Angeles, dessas que os alunos têm até que usar uniformes. Sua mãe dizia que ele não podia viver como um recluso, muito menos durante a adolescência, que, segundo ela, era a melhor época da vida de uma pessoa.

No começo, fora difícil para ele se acostumar outra vez a se relacionar com tantos outros jovens de uma vez só. Principalmente porque os próprios estudantes não conseguiam vê-lo como um deles. Sendo assim, mesmo em meio a tanta gente, Finn ainda se sentia só.

Até que encontrou um amigo.

Certa vez, um outro jovem, cujo nome era Noah, mas que preferia ser chamado de Puck, entrou em uma baita de uma enrascada. Ele tinha aprontado mais uma das suas e, no exato momento em que fora pego, Finn estava presente.

Já tinha ouvido várias histórias sobre Puck. Ele fora adotado por um casal de homens gays quando tinha oito anos. Vivera na rua até que os Berry o encontraram todo machucado e, ainda por cima, desacordado. Levaram-no para o hospital e acabaram tomando carinho por aquela criança abandonada. Portanto, depois de longas batalhas na justiça, conseguiram adotá-lo.

Puck, no entanto, nunca tinha deixado seu lado rebelde totalmente de lado. E era por isso que estava prestes a ser expulso do colégio, depois de tanto aprontar. Mas Finn viu o brilho de desespero nos olhos dele. Quando o supervisor saíra, dizendo que iria atrás do diretor, Puck desabafou para Finn, o único que também estava por ali, de olhos arregalados:

- Meus pais vão me matar!

Puck era daquele tipo que fazia primeiro e só pensava depois. Mas Finn se compadeceu. Nunca tinha trocado mais do que umas duas ou três palavras com ele, mas Puck também era um solitário. A sociedade de elite daquele colégio ainda não via com bons olhos um garoto que morara na rua e, para completar, fora adotado por nada mais nada menos do que um casal de gays, por mais dinheiro que eles tivessem.

Quando o diretor chegara à cena do crime, um corredor do colégio que estava inundado de água, Finn se acusou num impulso, dizendo que era o culpado.

Todos ficaram abismados, inclusive Puck. Finn nunca tivera um desvio de comportamento, por mínimo que fosse. Todos no colégio sabiam que ele não tinha inundado o corredor, mas Finn estava afirmando que sim e ninguém tinha provas em contrário.

Tendo um bom histórico e, principalmente, sendo um astro de cinema famoso, fora-lhe aplicada apenas uma suspensão. Claro, saíra em todos os tabloides o que Finn Hudson tinha aprontado em seu colégio, mas ele sabia que, mais dia menos dia, todos iriam esquecer.

Uma semana depois, quando Finn voltou às aulas, Puck viera até ele para agradecer. E, então, um aperto de mãos selou o início de uma grande amizade.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ano: 1997**_

– Eu estou falando, Rachel, – Puck dizia a sua irmã mais nova. – não me faça passar vergonha! Finn vem aqui em casa, não dê uma de doida para cima dele.

Rachel concordava com tudo o que Puck falava com a cabeça. Mas na verdade não estava dando a menor bola. Com grandes olhos sonhadores, nem sequer estava prestando atenção. A única coisa que tomava conta de sua mente era que seu maior ídolo, e amor de sua vida, Finn Hudson, viria até sua casa.

Finalmente!

Ainda não tinha perdoado seu irmão totalmente por não tê-lo levado lá antes. Mas Puck dizia que era justamente por causa desse amor doido que ela tinha por Finn que ainda não os apresentara.

Rachel soube quando Finn fora estudar no mesmo colégio que Puck estudava e ficara extremamente empolgada com a notícia. Mas seu irmão dizia que nunca tinha sequer falado com Finn, portanto, não iria levá-la para conhecê-lo. Mas então, de uma hora para outra, eles se tornaram amigos.

Rachel havia chorado, esperneado e implorado para que Puck marcasse um encontro, mas ele não cedera. Até então.

Aparentemente, os dois tinham que fazer um trabalho em dupla e haviam marcado para fazer lá na casa dos Berry, uma vez que era um trabalho sobre profissões e a mãe de Finn não tinha uma profissão exatamente. Sendo assim, o casal Berry, dois advogados de renome, seria entrevistado e Puck faria o que pudesse para controlar sua irmã, ao ponto de que ela não o envergonhasse tanto com sua infantilidade e obsessão.

Sim, porque o que Rachel tinha por Finn não era mera admiração. Puck era irmão dela, mas tinha que admitir que Rachel era louca. Toda a vida dela era dedicada à Finn. E ela tinha certeza, certeza absoluta, de que os dois eram almas gêmeas, apesar dele ter 15 anos e ela apenas 11. E Puck sabia que Rachel não perderia tempo para declarar a Finn todo o seu amor e dizer a ele todas as baboseiras que inundavam sua mente infantil.

Puck a amava, claro, mas até ele mesmo tinha medo às vezes da certeza com que a garota afirmava que ela e Finn estavam destinados um ao outro. E, além do mais, sendo o melhor amigo, Puck já cansara de escutar Finn falando que uma das partes que menos gostava da fama era ter que aturar as meninas obcecadas por ele. Não podia colocar o pé para fora que elas o cercavam. Por causa disso, sua vida era totalmente limitada e sentia-se constantemente vigiado.

Todavia, ele mesmo já havia visitado a casa de Finn inúmeras vezes. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, tinha que levá-lo para conhecer sua família também.

Foram alguns dias sublimes para a pequena Rachel, desde que soubera da iminente visita. Ela havia se preparado nos mínimos detalhes. Preparara toda a sua coleção, de tudo que se tratava dele. Mostraria a Finn e ele veria como ela o amava verdadeiramente. Não se importava que ele tinha outras fãs, Rachel era diferente, ela sabia disso.

– Pelo menos tente não parecer tão louca. – Puck continuou a implorar. – _Tente._

A campainha tocou e Rachel soltou um gritinho entusiasmado, antes de começar a dar pulinhos. Desanimado, Puck suspirou e viu que não adiantaria dizer nada. Foi abrir a porta, viu Finn e o cumprimentou. Já tinha avisado a ele sobre a doida da sua irmã, assim esperava que a surpresa não fosse tão grande.

Quando Puck olhou para trás, não viu Rachel. A garota tinha subido a toda velocidade as escadas atrás da caixa na qual guardava as coisas mais preciosas que tinha de Finn. Tinha deixado a caixa estrategicamente em cima da cama, onde seria fácil de encontrá-la.

Mas ainda lá embaixo, Puck passava os olhos por todos os cantos, temendo que Rachel tivesse se escondido em algum lugar e fosse pular no pescoço de Finn a qualquer momento.

– Tá tudo bem? – Finn perguntou a Puck, percebendo a apreensão do outro.

Puck olhou rapidamente para Finn.

– O quê? Ah, claro, claro... – falava, enquanto ainda passava a vista pelo local. – É a minha irmã, como eu tinha te falado. Ele não é boa da cabeça quando se trata de você e não sei onde se meteu...

Finn riu brevemente.

– Vamos, ela não deve ser assim tão ruim.

– Você não conhece a Rachel. Acredite, todo o cuidado é pouco. – depois de olhar para todos os cantos, Puck decidiu que Rachel não estava mais lá. Que estranho. – Acho melhor corrermos para a biblioteca.

Não tinham dado mais do que dois passos quando Rachel reapareceu no topo das escadas, descendo os degraus rapidamente. Era bom demais para ser verdade, Puck pensou.

Rachel esperou até que descesse as escadas totalmente para só então olhar para Finn. Os olhos pareciam ter virado diamantes de tanto que brilhavam. O coração parecia ter virado um tambor de tanto que batia. Vivera sua vida toda esperando por aquele momento e ele tinha finalmente chegado.

O amor de sua vida estava bem em sua frente. Muito mais lindo do que era em fotos e vídeos. Era agora mais claro do que nunca que os dois foram feitos um para o outro. Ainda ia ter que crescer mais, Rachel sabia disso, mas um dia eles iriam se casar.

Mas havia algo estranho. Era bem verdade que se preparara noite e dia para aquele encontro, mas não são todos os dias que você fica frente a frente com o amor da sua vida pela primeira vez. A importância daquele momento atingiu Rachel tão em cheio que ela não estava sendo capaz de pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Para seu horror, estava completamente emudecida.

Finn, que observava todas as expressões que passavam por aquele rosto, e estava impressionado com o quanto ele era expressivo, arriscou sorrir para a pequena garota, assim como costumava sorrir para todas as suas fãs. Já estava acostumado com aquilo.

– Oi, amiguinha. – cumprimentou.

Viu que ela abriu a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu. Ela tentou de novo e nada. Esperou mais um momento, mas Rachel não saiu de sua paralisia.

– Ai, meu Deus. – Puck disse e se aproximou da irmã. – Rachel? – perguntou, cautelosamente. – Você... está bem?

Diante da falta de resposta da menina, Puck encarou Finn, com ar preocupado.

– Não se preocupe, cara. – Finn tentou ajudar. – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

Puck passou a mão na frente do rosto de Rachel, que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos em Finn.

– Pode ser que não seja a primeira vez que alguém fique mudo na sua frente, mas, acredite, é a primeira vez que Rachel não está falando como uma tagarela. – Puck segurou Rachel pelos ombros e deu uma pequena sacudida. – Você acha que ela teve algum tipo de ataque de pânico ou algo assim?

Finn deu de ombros. Esses eram os tipos de momentos que ele gostaria que não existissem. Odiava se sentir como algum tipo de alienígena, como um ser que pertencia a outro mundo.

Claro, além de ter trazido tranquilidade a sua mãe, ele também gostava de atuar. Pouco a pouco, fora desenvolvendo uma paixão por aquilo que nunca esperara ter. Sabia que já não podia mais viver sem isso e, no geral, agradecia o carinho das fãs, mas não era nada legal quando elas o deixavam assim tão desconfortável.

Foi então quando viu Rachel segurando uma grande caixa que estampava uma foto enorme do rosto dele. Fez outra tentativa para ajudar.

Finn apontou para a caixa.

– Isso é seu? – perguntou a ela, mas Rachel não respondeu. – É um presente para mim? – Finn ganhava vários presentes e até guardava alguns deles. Doava a maioria.

Rachel baixou o olhar para a caixa. Depois, voltou a subir até fixá-lo em Finn de novo. Negou lentamente com a cabeça.

– Graças a Deus! – Puck exclamou, aliviado por ela ter expressado uma reação. Dirigindo-se a Finn, acrescentou: – Pelo menos parece que ela não ficou totalmente retardada.

Finn riu um pouco com o comentário. Por mais que Puck tenha reclamado da irmã, ele parecia realmente preocupado com ela.

– Claro que não, às vezes isso acontece, já te falei. Já vi todo tipo de reação. Têm umas garotas que gritam e se descabelam, já outras ficam assim, paralisadas. – ele riu mais um pouco. – Ainda é tão estranho que eu cause essas coisas nas pessoas... – falou, mais para si mesmo desta vez. – Mas elas voltam ao normal uma hora ou outra, não se preocupe.

– Eu espero que sim. – Puck voltou a sacudir a irmã de leve. – Rachel? Rachel, vamos, acorde.

Até mesmo a garota estava chocada com o próprio comportamento. Como se já não bastasse o choque pelo fato em si de ter Finn em sua frente. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, queria mostrar a ele que os dois tinham sido destinados a ficar juntos, assim como ela mesma já tinha decidido isso há muito tempo.

Mas, de repente, o encontro, que tinha sido apenas uma ilusão de menina, tornara-se realidade e atingiu a garota em cheio. Sem escutar direito o que era dito ali, Rachel viu que Finn dava algumas risadas. Será que estava rindo dela? Tinha ouvido Puck dizer que ela era retardada, foi isso o que fez Finn rir?

De repente, sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho como um tomate. Sem poder aguentar mais, Rachel saiu correndo em disparada, de volta para seu quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Ao fechar a porta, deixou a caixa de lado e se jogou na cama. Que idiota era, tinha estragado tudo!

Sua primeira oportunidade, uma oportunidade real, e ela não tinha conseguido dizer completamente nada.

Que idiota, que idiota, que idiota, que idiota!

Esmurrou o travesseiro várias vezes, enquanto o rosto começava a ficar totalmente molhado com as lágrimas.

* * *

**Como sempre, obrigada pelas reviews. **

**E aí, como será que vocês reagiriam se encontrassem um grande ídolo frente a frente? rs...**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ano: 1998**_

Era o dia do casamento de Carole Hudson. Ela havia conhecido um outro viúvo por quem tinha se apaixonado.

Finn estava feliz por ela. Achava mesmo que sua mãe tinha que parar de viver em função dele e da carreira dele, para começar a ter uma vida própria. E Burt Hummel até que era um cara legal.

Claro que tinha sido estranho no começo. A família tinha se resumido apenas a ele e sua mãe por bastante tempo. De repente, adquirira outros dois novos membros de um só vez: Burt e o filho dele, Kurt.

Antes de se casarem, Carole e Burt haviam saído juntos por alguns meses, quase um ano, Finn não sabia exatamente quanto tempo. Foi bom, porque assim eles tiveram tempo para se acostumar uns com os outros, já que Burt e Kurt tinham vivido sozinhos a vida toda também. E isso foi uma das razões que fizeram com que eles se identificassem tão bem. As histórias das duas famílias possuíam algumas semelhanças.

Tirando o fato de que Finn era uma pessoa famosa, o que não acontecia com nenhum dos Hummel. Mas Finn gostava disso, dava um toque de normalidade a sua vida. Gostava de poder ter agora uma família completa.

E o mais engraçado era que o universo parecia conspirar realmente para aquele casamento, Finn pensou, ao ver Kurt e Rachel Berry. Kurt, seu futuro meio-irmão, tornara-se amigo de Rachel, a meia-irmã do melhor amigo dele, quase que de forma instantânea. Os dois compartilhavam um grande interesse pelo mundo dos espetáculos. Finn apenas dava graças a Deus por Kurt não ser tão obcecado por ele quanto ela era. Puck dizia que Rachel até que tinha uma tremenda voz, mesmo sendo tão nova, mas, claro, Finn nunca a ouvira cantar.

Chegava a ser engraçado o jeito que Rachel se comportava. Sempre ouvira histórias de como ela era louca por ele. Devia ser verdade, já que a garota não era capaz de falar mais do que cinco palavras perto de Finn, sendo que nenhuma era dirigida, de fato, a ele. O que já era um avanço, diga-se de passagem. Antes, ela não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada. Finn sorriu, ao se lembrar do dia em que a conhecera.

Ficara incomodado no começo, afinal de contas, ela era irmã de Puck, queria que as coisas fossem normais com ela, mas normal era a última coisa que podia se dizer da maneira como Rachel ficava perto dele. Entretanto, com o tempo, Finn procurou não dar muita importância ao fato. Nem sequer via Rachel com tanta frequência assim. O que era bom porque, de alguma forma meio esquisita, ela o assustava.

– E aí, cara. – Puck se aproximou de Finn durante a grande festa depois da cerimônia de casamento. – Que tal ter um pai e um irmão agora, hein?

Finn riu.

– É legal.

– Eu sei o que você está sentindo. – Puck falou. – Bom, sei mais ou menos. Eu também ganhei uma irmã e dois pais de repente.

– É, eu sei. – Finn respondeu, voltando a olhar para Rachel.

Costumava dar risadas com as histórias que Puck contava a ele sobre a obsessão de Rachel. Ouvira dizer que o quarto dela era tomado por fotografias de Finn e que ela tinha todas as revistas que já fizeram alguma referência a ele, por mínima que esta tenha sido.

Ela também era proprietária de uma cópia dos quatro filmes que ele já fez, mas que o preferido mesmo era o "Saved by Love". Aparentemente, Rachel sonhava que Finn era o anjo dela. Ou pelo menos sonhava quando era mais nova. Talvez a ideia dela de que ele era um anjo de verdade havia passado, mas a obsessão continuava.

* * *

– Ele está tão lindo neste terno. – Rachel comentou, sentada numa mesa com Kurt.

– Quem? – o garoto perguntou, distraído com o bolo que comia.

– Finn, é claro.

– Ah...

Kurt continuou a não dar muita atenção, mais interessado no bolo. Já estava acostumado a ouvir Rachel falar de Finn sem parar.

– Eu gostaria de dizer isso a ele. – ela comentou, desiludida.

– Então diga.

Rachel olhou feio para Kurt, mas ele nem viu.

– Até parece. – falou, num tom de frustração, olhando na direção em que Finn e Puck conversavam. – Eu me odeio tanto por ser tão ridícula na frente dele. Quer dizer... Eu podia pelo menos poder falar com ele, não é? – perguntou a Kurt, que respondeu que sim com a cabeça, distraído. – Seria pedir muito? – e então Kurt respondeu que não também com a cabeça, mastigando um pedaço grande que colocara na boca.

Rachel se sentia tão exasperada com toda aquela situação. Não sabia o que acontecia consigo mesma quando ficava perto de Finn. Algo tomava posse da coragem dela e Rachel ficava bloqueada. Sempre dizia a si mesma que da próxima vez seria diferente, e se preparava psicologicamente para isso, mas nunca era. Sempre acontecia o mesmo, ou seja, ela não conseguia expressar nada do que tinha vontade.

Por quê, senhor, por quê? Ela perguntava aos céus, rezando para obter algum tipo de ajuda divina.

Depois daquela primeira vez em sua casa, tentara se convencer de que tinha sido a primeira e a última. Sim, porque não é fácil dizer ao amor da sua vida que você o ama, ainda mais quando acabou de conhecê-lo, Rachel tentava colocar isso na cabeça. Mas um ano havia se passado desde então, agora ela estava com 12 e ele com 16, e ainda assim não conseguia agir normalmente.

E o pior era que sabia que isso o fazia se afastar ainda mais. Finn via Rachel apenas como mais uma fã maluca dele. Que eram muitas, se fosse para dizer a verdade. E assim, na cabeça dele, Rachel ficava perdida no meio de uma multidão, quando o que ela queria era se destacar.

Mas a única coisa que a diferenciava das demais era o fato de ser irmã de Puck. Aliás, nem mesmo seu próprio irmão era de grande ajuda, já que só fazia zombar dela e dos sentimentos dela. E sabia que ele repetia para Finn as mesmas coisas que dizia em sua frente. Talvez até coisas piores.

E essa era uma das razões que faziam a garota não ter conseguido ficar relaxada na frente dele. Finn devia pensar um monte de bobagens a seu respeito. Rachel ficava triste por saber que o amor que tinha por ele era motivo de piadas entre os dois amigos.

– Você acha que algum dia eu vou poder ter uma conversa normal com ele?

– Talvez. Quando você ficar mais velha e se acostumar mais com ele.

– Você acha mesmo? – Rachel indagou, esperançosa.

Kurt deu de ombros.

– Não sei, foi o que eu ouvi papai e Carole comentarem uma vez.

Rachel arregalou os olhos.

– O quê? Eles falam disso entre si? – Rachel esperou a resposta dele, mas Kurt apenas deu de ombros mais uma vez. Impaciente, Rachel deu um tapa nele. – Para de comer isso e me dá uma resposta que me ajude.

– Mas eu acabei de dar.

– Você acabou de dizer que só repetiu o que seus pais falaram.

– Sim, mas... Eles são os adultos, devem saber melhor.

Rachel respirou fundo.

– Nós não somos mais crianças, Kurt.

– Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

Rachel ficou em silêncio e parou para pensar um pouco. Será mesmo que com o passar do tempo, quando ela crescesse e já não fosse mais apenas uma menina, poderia ficar mais segura de si na frente de Finn?

O problema era que, mesmo que isso fosse verdade, não queria esperar tanto tempo assim. Tinha que confessar que seus pais Hiram e Leroy também costumavam repreender as gracinhas de Puck, dizendo que Rachel só era muito nova e imatura ainda.

Claro que, apesar de ser uma tentativa de defesa deles, ela não gostava nada de ouvir que era "jovem e imatura" e sempre reclamava.

– E quanto a Finn? – perguntou a Kurt, sentindo-se curiosa. – O que você ouviu ele dizendo de mim?

Kurt engoliu o último pedaço de bolo que restava.

– Já te disse isso um milhão de vezes, e não sei porquê você continua a perguntar, se sempre faz com que fique triste.

– Bom, sempre é possível que haja alguma mudança, não é?

– Como é que você espera mudança da parte dele, se você mesma não muda nada?

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechar quando viu que não tinha uma resposta.

Kurt não deixava de ter certa razão.

Kurt falava que a verdade era que quase nunca ouvia o rapaz tocar no nome dela. E quando tocava, era só um breve comentário que se fazia necessário, pois a ligava a Puck. Nada mais do que isso. Ele nunca tinha dito algum tipo de opinião a respeito dela. Pelo menos não que Kurt tenha escutado.

Sim, porque Puck já havia comentado algumas coisas. Dizia que Finn a achava uma pirralhinha sem sal e sem cérebro, que não tinha nada melhor que fazer na vida além de sonhar com coisas impossíveis.

Rachel duvidada que Finn tivesse usado tais palavras, mas não duvidava que o pensamento dele em relação a ela era algo semelhante a isso. Finn a via apenas como a irmãzinha mais nova de seu melhor amigo.

Que coisa mais triste.

É, mas talvez o passar do tempo fosse mesmo a resposta. Talvez, quando ela já não fosse mais considerada uma criança pelos outros e seu corpo começasse a adquirir formas do corpo de uma mulher, quem sabe as coisas mudariam. Ao pensar nisso, desceu o olhar para os seios. Não havia nada ali, constatou, tristemente. Ainda era plana como uma tábua.

Além disso, o tamanho de Finn perto dela era outra coisa que a intimidava. Não tinha esperado que ele fosse ser tão grande pessoalmente. Mas ele era e Rachel não era o que se podia considerar como uma garota alta. Sendo ela mais nova que ele, a diferença de tamanho ficava ainda mais acentuada.

Rachel não de iludia achando que fosse ficar tão mais alta, para falar a verdade. Mas esperava que pelo menos não parecesse mais uma anã de jardim perto dele.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ano: 2000**_

Finn agora era mais famoso do que nunca. Com 18 anos, tinha deixado definitivamente a infância para trás e já era quase um homem. Até do colégio já tinha se formado. Seu corpo adquirira mais forma e ele agora tinha barba para fazer. Isso significava que não era apenas a atenção de meninas novas que ele recebia. Mulheres, inclusive várias mais velhas do que ele, sentiam-se atraídas.

E Finn não podia reclamar, uma vez que ele também se sentia atraído pelas mulheres. Tinha que admitir que a fama ajudava um pouco. Não, um pouco não. Ajudava muito. Não era nada difícil encontrar alguém disposta a dar atenção a ele. Finn era um rapaz em plena forma, seria hipocrisia dizer que não se aproveitava, nem que fosse um pouco, deste lado de sua fama.

Foi no mundo do cinema que conheceu uma garota por quem se interessou bastante. Quinn Fabray era uma linda atriz que estava apenas começando a carreira. Ela fazia parte do elenco do sexto filme de Finn. Os dois não tiveram tantas cenas juntos, mas bastou um olhar para que ele ficasse encantado com sua beleza.

Não demonstrou interesse por ela logo de início, mas, depois de um tempo, terminado as filmagens, os dois se encontraram algumas vezes e Finn deixou claro suas intenções. Teve sorte, pois ela correspondia aos sentimentos dele. E foi assim que Finn Hudson e Quinn Fabray se transformaram no casal jovem mais badalado de Hollywood.

* * *

– Namorando? – Rachel exclamou, chocada. – Namorando?

No quarto de Rachel, o melhor amigo dela, Kurt, pegou a revista que ela estivera olhando. Na capa, tinha uma foto de Finn e Quinn juntos.

– Você já sabia disso? – Rachel perguntou.

Ele hesitou antes de responder.

– Mais ou menos.

– O quê? – ela perguntou. – Como não me disse nada?

Kurt se encolheu numa reação instintiva com o grito da garota.

– Acalme-se, Rachel.

– Como quer que eu me acalme? – ela andava de um lado para o outro no quarto agora. – Ele está namorando! – falou, apontando para a revista.

Kurt olhou para a foto de novo.

– Não é a primeira vez que ele sai com uma garota.

– Mas dessa vez ele não está apenas "saindo com ela". – fez o sinal das aspas com os dedos. – Estão namorado! É algo mais sério! Você devia ter me dito alguma coisa.

– Eu disse.

– Mas não que ele estava pensando em namoro sério.

Rachel tinha ouvido Kurt falar que Finn estava andando por aí com Quinn Fabray, mas ele não tinha dito que, o que era apenas um rolo no início, começara a virar namoro de verdade. E agora Rachel tinha que ler a notícia numa revista de fofoca.

– Bom, ainda há a possibilidade de não ser verdade e ser só fofoca. – Kurt sugeriu, meio em dúvida.

Rachel parou de andar e olhou para o amigo.

– Você acha isso mesmo?

Kurt demorou um pouco para responder, depois balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rachel passou as mãos pelo rosto.

– Quer saber, preciso tomar um copo de água, minha garganta está seca. Eu vou descer até a cozinha. – ela foi até a porta e a abriu. – Quer alguma coisa de lá também?

Kurt respondeu que não e Rachel saiu. Desceu as escadas de sua grande casa e foi até a cozinha. Ao entrar, estancou no mesmo lugar instantaneamente. Finn estava ali.

Ai, meu Deus, Finn estava ali!

O rapaz percebeu a presença dela e, ao ver os olhos arregalados da garota, ofereceu um sorriso hesitante.

– Oi, Rachel. – cumprimentou.

Ela engoliu em seco. Se bem que já não agia mais como uma completa muda perto dele, também não conseguia relaxar totalmente. Ainda mais assim, sendo pega de surpresa. Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo demorou ali parada, olhando para ele.

– O-oi... – A voz dela saiu tão fraca que Rachel teve que limpar a garganta e tentar de novo. – Oi. – Não podia dizer que se orgulhava da segunda tentativa, mas tinha sido, digamos, menos ruim.

Ele sorriu novamente ao obter resposta.

– E então... Kurt está aqui com você?

Rachel andou nervosamente para pegar um copo e respondeu que sim balançando a cabeça rapidamente.

– Legal. – foi só o que Finn conseguiu dizer a mais. Era difícil ter uma conversa com ela.

Rachel pegou um copo e viu como sua mão tremia.

– É engraçado, não é? – Finn voltou a falar. Ficava incomodado por estar num lugar com uma pessoa sem ter o que dizer. – Que você seja melhor amiga de Kurt e eu seja melhor amigo de Puck?

De costas para ele, Rachel segurou o copo com as duas mãos, para ter mais firmeza, e deu um gole na água, sentindo o líquido aliviar o nó tinha na garganta.

– Acho que sim. – respondeu, mas a voz ainda saiu fraca e baixa.

Depois disso, Finn já não sabia o que dizer e ficou em silêncio. Depois de passados cinco anos que a conhecia, Rachel ainda nutria algum tipo de idolatria cega por ele. Ouvia Puck e Kurt dizendo o quanto ela era uma garota legal, mas Finn achava difícil de imaginar. Se fosse, era uma pena que não conseguia mostrar isso a ele, porque, na verdade, a impressão que ele tinha de Rachel era a mesma que tinha em relação àquelas meninas que tentavam agarrá-lo e até mesmo arrancar uma peça de sua roupa nas ruas.

Ficava agradecido pela admiração da garota, quem sabe podia retribuir oferecendo um certo grau de amizade, mas nem isso era possível. Pelo menos agora ela conseguia formar frases inteiras para ele. E, quando não se dirigia a ele exatamente, podia até manter uma curta conversa com outras pessoas.

– Eu soube que você já comprou o ingresso antecipado para meu próximo filme. – Finn tentou novamente.

De repente, Rachel se virou e deu um amplo sorriso, ficando mais animada. Finn não pôde deixar de notar que ela tinha um belo sorriso.

– Uhum... – ela respondeu e depois ficou em silêncio de novo. – Eles davam um pôster de você a quem comprasse antecipado. – Ela acrescentou, quando ele achava que tinha voltado a ficar muda. Mas foi de cabeça baixa e de forma bem rápida, mostrando que ainda estava nervosa.

– Ah... – ele sorriu de forma simpática. – Era só ter me dito, eu tenho vários desses pôsteres em casa. – Finn disso isso só por dizer. Sabia que ela dificilmente pediria algo a ele.

Rachel voltou a se calar. Estava envergonhada e se sentindo uma boba. Ela tinha vários do mesmo pôster que ganhara na bilheteria do cinema, mas guardar os brindes que recebia ao comprar ingressos dos filmes dele já tinha virado uma tradição para ela. Sem saber como agir, voltou a se ocupar colocando outro copo de água, virando as costas para ele mais uma vez.

Finn a observou meio de longe. Não queria deixá-la mais nervosa ficando tão perto e a cozinha, de tamanho bem considerável, permitia isso. Rachel usava um conjunto de pijama de short e camisa. Era um short bem curto, aliás. Estava mesmo fazendo calor em Los Angeles.

Então, pensando nisso, ele focalizou o short dela. O que fez com que notasse que Rachel já estava deixando de ser uma criança. Achou até que ela estava começando a adquirir um par de pernas bonitas e também tinha o bumbum que...

– Finn, aí você está.

Ele se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Quinn. Viu que Rachel também tinha tomado um susto e olhava para a outra com os olhos mais arregalados do que os que tinha, quando olhou para ele anteriormente.

– Estava procurando por você. – Quinn continuou a dizer. – Já saí do banheiro faz um tempão. – terminou de falar notando que Rachel estava lá. – Oi.

Rachel demorou uns instantes para se dar conta de que Quinn estava falando com ela.

– Ah... – balbuciou. – Oi.

Quinn voltou a falar com Finn e, então, a única coisa que Rachel podia pensar era em como Puck era um traidor.

Só podia ter sido ele quem havia trazido Quinn até a casa deles. Quer dizer, ela devia ter vindo com Finn, claro, mas Puck com certeza sabia que ela viria e não disse nada a Rachel.

Naquele momento, viu quando Quinn se aproximou de Finn e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dele. Rachel desviou o olhar, encolhendo-se involuntariamente.

– Já está na hora de irmos, não? – Quinn perguntou.

Finn respondeu que sim e se afastou do balcão no qual estivera encostado. Estava querendo mesmo ir embora dali. Sentia-se fora de lugar na presença de Rachel. E quando Quinn o beijara rapidamente, só fizera aumentar o desconforto. Ele olhara de canto para ver a reação dela, com medo que a garota de repente começasse a chorar, mas Rachel não estava olhando. Pelo menos não quando ele olhou para ela.

O casal se dirigiu até a porta de saída da cozinha.

– Boa noite, Rachel. – desejou Finn.

Ela forçou um sorriso como resposta.

* * *

_**Ano: 2003**_

– Finn e Quinn vão se casar? – Rachel perguntou, horrorizada. – Com apenas 21 anos? Eles não são muito novos para isso, não? Pelo amor de Deus, Finn tem a vida toda pela frente ainda, não pode se casar com Quinn Fabray.

Kurt fez uma cara de descrente.

– Por que será que eu acho que você não estaria se importando tanto com a idade dele se a noiva fosse você?

Rachel não respondeu, no lugar disso, soltou um grunhido.

– Não faça perguntas difíceis. – falou, finalmente.

Kurt gargalhou e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava a mochila nas costas. Os dois estavam saindo do colégio naquele momento. Depois de terem se conhecido, Kurt e Rachel passaram a estudar juntos.

– Rachel, você deveria fazer o mesmo que ele. – Kurt disse.

Rachel olhou para ele com a testa franzida.

– Está dizendo que eu deveria me casar?

– Claro que não. Casar não, mas sair com outros meninos. – Kurt viu Rachel fazer cara feia devido ao comentário e continuou: – Você não pode passar o resto da sua vida esperando que Finn se apaixone por você de uma hora para a outra.

Rachel não respondeu e continuou andando ao lado de Kurt. Lembrou-se de quando ouviu Finn dizer a Puck que estava brigado com Quinn, há algumas semanas atrás, e de como tinha ficado feliz ao ouvir isso. Obviamente, sentia muito por ele estar triste, mas uma hora a tristeza iria passar, não é?

Chegara a pensar que os dois tinham terminado o namoro de vez, mas alguns dias depois, voltaram a ficar juntos. E agora, para piorar a situação, eles iam se casar. Ainda não tinha saído em nenhuma revista, Kurt achara melhor dizer a ela antes que isso acontecesse.

Mas não significava que doía menos.

Parecia que o coração dela estava sendo apertado por uma garra e ela sentia um pouco de falta de ar. Foi por isso que parou no meio do corredor e se encostou contra a parede, sentindo-se meio tonta.

* * *

Dias mais tarde, Rachel estava sentada em seu canto na mesa reservada aos Berry, no dia da festa de noivado de Finn e Quinn. Desolada, ela observava o casal andar pelo salão da mansão da família Hudson-Hummel, cumprimentado os convidados e parecendo apaixonados.

– Você está péssima. – Kurt chegou perto dela e falou.

– Obrigada. – respondeu, ainda olhando para o casal. – Você é de grande ajuda.

Kurt balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos.

– Ai, Deus, Rachel. – sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da dela. – Olha para mim. – mas Rachel não olhou. Kurt segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a obrigou a virar para ele. – Para com isso.

– Parar com o quê? – ela perguntou, ainda com o rosto entre as mãos dele.

– Parar de viver dentro de uma fantasia. – Kurt tentou falar isso com a maior delicadeza possível. – Eu sou seu amigo e te adoro, por isso tento não te deixar triste, mas Rachel, olhe em volta.

– Não posso, você está prendendo minha cabeça.

Kurt soltou o rosto dela e colocou as costas no encosto da cadeira.

– Então olhe agora. Olhe e veja o que está acontecendo. Eles estão noivos e vão se casar. – Kurt viu os olhos de Rachel lacrimejando um pouco, mas continuou, decidido. – Você tem que parar de viver achando que a fantasia que criou dentro de sua cabeça vai se tornar realidade.

– Você sempre disse que o meu lado sonhador é uma das coisas mais fofas sobre minha personalidade.

– E é! Mas não quando isso está atrasando sua vida.

– Eu não estou atrasando minha vida.

Ele fez uma expressão de que era óbvio que ela estava.

– Qual foi o último namorado que você teve? Ou melhor! Quando foi a última vez que você sequer deixou um garoto se aproximar de você?

– Bom, você está a uma distância bem pequena de mim neste momento.

Kurt soltou o ar dos pulmões de forma impaciente.

– Não se faça de desentendida. – falou e depois deu uma pausa antes de continuar. – Lembra-se de Sam Evans? Ele estava obviamente interessado e você fez uma cara tão feia quando ele fez menção ao fato, que o garoto saiu correndo com medo.

– Não é verdade. – Rachel falou de braços cruzados e cabeça baixa.

– Sim, é verdade.

Os dois pararam de falar por uns instantes e Rachel voltou a olhar para Finn e Quinn. Kurt seguiu o olhar dela.

– Finn é realmente um máximo, eu não poderia ter ganhado um irmão melhor, mas ele é uma pessoa como qualquer outra. O problema é que você criou uma imagem de idolatria dele dentro da sua cabeça com a qual nenhum outro garoto pode competir. É simplesmente impossível que algum deles chegue perto da ideia que você tem do Finn.

– O que está dizendo que eu deveria fazer? Sair com Sam?

Kurt afirmou firmemente com a cabeça.

– Com ele ou com qualquer outro. Você tem que dar uma chance a algum deles. Afinal, não é como se faltassem pretendentes.

– Mas... – ela começou, sentindo-se cada vez mais triste. – Mas eu não gosto de nenhum deles.

– Porque você não se dá a chance de gostar de nenhum deles.

Rachel parou por um momento e Kurt deu um tempo para que ela pensasse no que ele tinha dito e então acrescentou:

– Eu não te disse isso antes, mas... Sinceramente? Finn não está nem aí para você. – Kurt sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao ver o olhar que Rachel lançou a ele, mas chegou um momento em que a verdade tinha que ser dita na cada dela. Apesar de que Kurt sabia que, no fundo, Rachel já sabia de tudo isso, só não queria enxergar a realidade. – E se você continuar assim, ele vai continuar a ter a mesma opinião. A verdade é que ele olha para você e vê mais uma das fãs bobinhas que ele tem aos montes. E para piorar, você é irmã mais nova do melhor amigo dele, o que significa que Finn te vê como uma pirralha. Foi assim que ele te conheceu e é assim que ele te vê até hoje.

Enquanto falava, ele viu o lábio inferior de Rachel ficar cada vez mais trêmulo. Mas Kurt sabia que por mais que o tempo passasse, por mais que ela crescesse, Finn nunca deixaria de vê-la como a irmãzinha de Puck, nada mais que isso. E Kurt sabia disso, porque era o que o próprio Finn dizia. Mesmo que agora ela já fosse uma adolescente, Finn falava dela como se ela tivesse 12 anos. Basicamente, Finn a via da mesma forma que Puck.

– Talvez ele ainda te veja assim porque foi mais ou menos nessa idade que ele te conheceu. – Kurt continuou a falar para uma apática Rachel. – Ou talvez seja porque na frente dele você não consegue ser _você_. Entende o que eu quero dizer?

– Eu não sou mais aquela menininha que ficava muda quando o via.

– Mas também não consegue ser essa adolescente que se tornou. Não na frente dele. Quem sabe se você seguir com a sua vida, projetar outras coisas para o seu futuro, quem sabe assim ele passe a te ver com outros olhos.

Rachel encolheu os ombros.

– Do que é que adiantaria? Você mesmo falou, olhe em volta. Ele está prestes a se casar.

– Bom, isso é verdade, mas não muda o fato de que você tem que seguir com sua própria vida. Pelo contrário, faz com que isso seja ainda mais necessário.

Rachel olhou para sua frente outra vez e viu Finn dando um intenso beijo em Quinn. O coração dela falhou uma batida.

– Ele sempre foi o meu maior ídolo. – falou, em voz baixa e fraca.

– Exatamente. – Kurt concordou. – Finn é uma pessoa normal, mas você insiste em vê-lo com olhos de fã. Nunca conseguiu falar com ele tempo o suficiente para conhecê-lo de verdade. – e então, Kurt riu. – Talvez até você nem gostasse dele, se o conhecesse de verdade.

Rachel negou.

– Isso não seria possível.

– Nunca se sabe. – Kurt decidiu que precisava segurar o rosto dela para olhá-la olho no olho de novo. – Resumindo, Rachel. Você tem que parar de viver dentro de uma fantasia e começar a viver a vida real. Dê uma chance a si mesma. Finn não é o único cara legal deste mundo, acredite em mim.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é o fim da primeira fase da fic. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews e também às pessoas que favoritaram e marcaram a opção de alerta. :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**A partir de agora, começa a fase dois da fic, como eu já tinha informado anteriormente, e a história vai progredir em meses e não em anos, como vinha sendo até o momento.  
**

* * *

_**Ano: 2008**_

_**Mês: Agosto**_

Rachel estava de volta. Estava finalmente de volta.

Um pouco antes do casamento de Finn e logo depois da formatura dela e de Kurt do colégio, a realidade dos fatos finalmente a atingiram como se fossem um soco, fazendo-a cambalear. As imagens deles juntos estavam em todas as revistas e em todos os programas de televisão. Em pouco tempo ele estaria casado e não havia nada que Rachel pudesse fazer. Mas ela não ia ficar em Los Angeles para assistir passivamente a felicidade do casal. Não ficaria sequer nos Estados Unidos. De um dia para o outro, acordara decidida a ir embora.

E foi o que ela fez.

Tinha convencido Kurt e então os dois rumaram para Paris, França. Não fora tão difícil assim convencê-lo, para falar a verdade. Kurt achara que seria uma boa oportunidade para ambos crescerem. Estando lá, ele descobriu uma paixão repentina pela moda, enquanto que Rachel se dedicou a vários cursos de teatro e canto. Não era como Nova York, que sempre fora a cidade que ela sonhara morar, mas Paris também era uma cidade bem expressiva.

Cinco anos haviam se passado até que Rachel decidira voltar. Kurt já tinha voltado um ano antes, devido a um problema de saúde do pai e, mesmo que ele tivesse melhorado, Kurt decidira que era melhor ficar lá e manter o olho nele. Então Rachel passara mais um ano em Paris sozinha, até voltar também.

E voltar como uma nova mulher. Uma nova mulher de 22 anos, que trazia mais do que bagagens de sua estadia em Paris. Trazia experiências e lembranças. Ela finalmente tinha seguido os conselhos de Kurt e deixado de suspirar pelos cantos por uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Sim, porque ela mal conhecia Finn. Quem ela conhecera a vida toda fora Finn Hudson, o astro do cinema.

* * *

Finn já estava cansado de dar entrevistas. Era outra parte da fama que não o agradava. Tinha que ficar respondendo as mesmas perguntas o tempo todo. Mudavam apenas os entrevistadores, mas as perguntas eram basicamente as mesmas e ele tinha que responder sempre de bom humor, como se estivesse sendo perguntado pela primeira vez.

Mas fazia parte e era necessário para a divulgação dos filmes. E esse filme era especial para Finn. Havia trabalhado com um diretor famoso, que confiara no potencial dele e lhe dera um papel cheio de carga emotiva, que exigira muito. Uma vez ou outra ele gostava passar o tempo fazendo os filmes água com açúcar, que lotavam as salas de cinema, mas os que exigiam mais de sua performance como ator eram seus preferidos.

Porém, depois de ter feito este, pretendia voltar a baixar a emoção e o próximo da lista era uma comédia romântica bem divertida e leve. Ao chegar em casa, estava pensando em como poderia mudar um pouco o visual para se caracterizar melhor com o próximo personagem, quando viu uma bonita morena parada no meio da sala. Bom, pelo menos de costas ela parecia bonita. As pernas foram o que mais chamaram sua atenção. Mas Finn não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

De repente, viu Kurt aparecer e dar um grande e apertado abraço nela. Finn desacelerou o passo à medida que se aproximava mais, sem ainda ter sido notado.

– Ai, meu deus, Rachel! – Kurt falou e se separou do abraço, olhando a mulher de cima abaixo. – Olha só para você, está ainda mais linda.

Rachel?

Finn franziu o cenho. Qual seria a Rachel que Kurt conhecia o suficiente para parecer tão feliz ao vê-la?

Andou mais um pouco e, quando Kurt o viu, Finn levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo e voltou a colocá-la no bolso da calça.

– Finn, olha só quem está aqui.

Finn parou quando chegou a uns passos de distância dos dois. A mulher que estava lá não se virou para ele imediatamente e ele viu que ela apertou os punhos ao ouvir seu nome, até que finalmente deu meia-volta.

Ele estava certo. Ela era linda mesmo. Um tipo de beleza exótica que chamava a atenção. Ele deu mais uns passos a frente, com um sorriso de canto, mas logo depois estancou no mesmo lugar. Espera um pouco. Aquele rosto... Não já tinha visto antes em algum canto? Não era tão improvável, já que ela era amiga de Kurt, mas mesmo assim...

Ele pôde notar que ela juntou as mãos na frente do corpo e apertou uma na outra, como se estivesse tensa. Era um gesto que passaria despercebido por muita gente, mas Finn fora ator tempo demais e a gesticulação, bem como o que ela significava, era algo que um ator que se preze tinha que saber. Era um gesto de nervosismo e fazia-o lembrar de alguém que ele não tinha muita certeza quem.

Ah!

Lembrou! Fazia-o lembrar de...

– Oi, Finn.

Fora as mãos apertadas, ela não demonstrou mais nenhum sinal de nervosismo. Então definitivamente não podia se tratar de quem ele pensava. Afinal, a pessoa que ele estava pensando devia ser muito mais nova do que aquela que estava em frente dele, tinha certeza.

Sabendo que a irmãzinha de Puck nunca o cumprimentaria assim tão espontaneamente, Finn voltou a sorrir de forma simpática e estendeu a mão para ela.

– É um prazer conhecê-la.

Agora quem franziu a testa foi ela e, meio hesitante, meio como quem não está entendendo, ela apertou a mão dele. Finn pôde perceber que ela ficou mais tensa quando as mãos se tocaram. Até mesmo ele sentiu um certo formigamento estranho.

– Como assim "É um prazer conhecê-la", Finn? Você a conhece praticamente a vida toda.

Rachel retirou a mão da dele e voltou a juntar suas duas na frente do corpo. Mas agora ela tentava reprimir um sorriso mordendo o lábio inferior.

A vida toda? Conhecia a vida toda? Então era mesmo a...

– Rachel... Berry? – perguntou, hesitante, quase como esperando que a resposta fosse não. Rachel Berry estava em Paris e era apenas uma menina na última vez que a tinha visto, há... espera, quantos anos faziam mesmo?

– Sim, idiota! – Kurt respondeu, divertido com o desconcerto dele.

– Mas Rachel Berry é apenas uma adolescente. – Finn falava olhando fixamente para ela.

Kurt riu mais ainda.

– Claro que não, Rachel tem a minha idade, esqueceu?

É verdade, Kurt tinha razão, pensou ele.

– Passaram-se quatro anos, Finn, eu não sou mais aquela adolescente que você conheceu.

– Certamente. – ele respondeu tão prontamente, olhando-a de cima abaixo, que tentou disfarçar limpando a garganta. – Não sabia que estava de volta. – tentou mudar de assunto.

– Voltei hoje.

– Puck já sabe?

– Claro que sim, Finn, todos sabiam. – Kurt falou.

Kurt dissera a Rachel que havia avisado com antecedência a todos que ela estava voltando. Obviamente, Finn não dera a mínima para a informação. Rachel percebia que ele ainda tinha um olhar confuso, como se ainda não acreditasse que fosse ela. Não podia culpá-lo inteiramente. Talvez fosse a primeira vez na vida que ela que passara mais do que três segundos olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Rachel tentava manter uma aparência calma e relaxada. Mas negar que estava uma pilha de nervos por vê-lo depois de tanto tempo seria mentir para si mesma.

Finn coçou atrás da cabeça.

– Desculpa a minha falta de memória, Rachel. É só que foi inesperado e... Você está bem diferente.

– Chama-se "O efeito Paris", meu bem. – Kurt comentou. – Por exemplo, aquelas roupas sem graça que ela usava foram para o espaço.

Finn passou o olhar pela figura completa de Rachel.

– Sei...

Rachel se sentiu um pouco envergonhada com a inspeção dele e respirou fundo, antes de dizer:

– Você está bem mudado também.

Finn cruzou os braços.

– Devia estar esperando me ver casado.

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha. Claro que ela não esperava vê-lo casado. Por acaso não tinha comprado todas as revistas na França que falavam do fim do noivado dele e de Quinn dias antes do casamento, guardando-as como se fossem tesouros preciosos?

– Não, eu li as notícias numa revista qualquer. – tentou não parecer tão interessada, no entanto.

– Humm... Às vezes ainda me esqueço que minha vida privada não é tão privada assim.

Ele falou aquilo num tom chateado, mas Rachel não se surpreendeu. Sabia que Finn odiava a atenção exagerada que recebia. Talvez por isso a evitava sempre que podia no passado, incomodado com o amor descontrolado que ela deixava transparecer. Finn tentava ser educado, mas Rachel o conhecia bem demais para não perceber.

– Bom, de qualquer forma, – Finn continuou a dizer. – vou para o meu quarto descansar, estou exausto, foi um dia cansativo. Mas seja bem vinda de volta, Rachel.

Dando mais um daqueles sorrisos simpáticos que ele fora treinado a dar, Finn foi embora subindo pelas escadas.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Ano: 2008**_

_**Mês: Novembro**_

– E então, vocês vão? – Finn perguntou a Leroy, Hiram e Puck. – Vai ser uma festa bem grande, mas é tudo culpa da minha mãe e do meu agente. Eles fizeram um complô.

Finn estava convidando-os para sua festa de aniversário de 26 anos. Ele tinha em mente uma coisa pequena, só para a família e os amigos. Mas Mike Chang, o empresário dele, convencera sua mãe a fazer um grande evento. Não era sempre que um rapaz completava mais do que um quarto de século. Isso era o que Carole dizia. E sempre era bom ter uma desculpa para aumentar a network. Isso era o que Mike dizia.

– Bom, eu já disse que vou. – Puck respondeu a pergunta dele, sendo seguido por Hiram e Leroy, que responderam o mesmo.

– Só não sei quanto a Rachel. – Hiram falou. – O namorado dela está vindo para Los Angeles, não sei quais serão os planos deles.

– Ele não é namorado dela. – Puck contradisse, com tom de voz irritado.

Hiram rolou os olhos, mas ignorou Puck.

Rachel tinha namorado? Finn ainda se surpreendia ao se dar conta de que ela já não era mais uma criança. Ela sempre parecera tão infantil para ele.

Estando parado e de pé, Finn olhou pela janela da sala de estar dos Berry e viu Rachel na varanda, falando ao telefone. Finn não tivera a oportunidade de conversar muito com ela, mas tinha a impressão de que Rachel já havia dito mais palavras a ele nestes últimos três meses do que em todo o período antes de ter ido a Paris.

Ela estava mesmo muito diferente. Apesar de que Finn ainda achava ver uns lampejos da velha Rachel. Sendo que, logo depois, ela voltava a se comportar normalmente tão rapidamente que ele se perguntava se estava imaginando coisas.

– Puck só está com ciúmes. – Leroy explicou a Finn. – Ele é muito ciumento.

– Não estou com ciúmes. – Puck negou.

Leroy ria do filho mais velho.

– Puck nem mesmo conheceu esse rapaz e já não gosta dele. – ele continuou a provocar.

Puck fez cara feia.

– Rachel não tem idade para namorar.

– Rachel tem 22 anos! – Hiram exclamou.

– Sim, mas, mesmo assim... – Puck encolheu os ombros, contrariado.

Hiram rolou os olhos mais uma vez e voltou a se dirigir a Finn:

– Puck é mais ciumento que eu e Leroy juntos.

– Multiplicado por cem. – Leroy complementou, com uma risada alta.

Finn olhou para Puck, que continuava de cara emburrada. Agradeceu a Deus por não ter uma irmã, e sim um irmão, talvez reagisse igual a Puck.

– Ela mesma disse que esse tal de Jesse não é o namorado dela. – Puck se defendeu.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – Hiram falou. – É só que ver os seus ciúmes é bastante engraçado.

Leroy concordou.

– E fofo.

Finn olhou para Rachel através da janela de novo. Será que ela estava falando com o tal do Jesse?

– Então... Ele não é namorado dela, no final das contas? – Finn perguntou.

Puck fez que não com a cabeça.

– Não, Rachel...

– Bom, ela não disse que era. – Hiram interrompeu o filho. – Mas também não disse que não era. Entende?

– Mais ou menos. – Finn respondeu.

– Me parece que se trata de um relacionamento aberto. – Hiram continuou a explicar. – Sabe, desses tipos que falam na televisão? Ouvi dizer que está na moda.

Puck mudou de posição no sofá, inquieto.

– Me surpreende como vocês falam disso tão naturalmente. Relacionamento liberal uma ova! Quem esse francês pensa que é?

– Olha só. – Leroy apontou para Puck. – Noah está fazendo um ótimo trabalho _não_ sendo ciumento.

Depois do comentário irônico de Leroy, ele e Hiram gargalharam de novo e Puck fez uma cara ainda mais carrancuda.

* * *

Rachel chegou na rua da mansão dos Hudson-Hummel e seu carro foi imediatamente engolido por pessoas. A rua estava cheia de fãs e fotógrafos, esperando pelas muitas celebridades que foram convidadas. Finn estava na indústria há tanto tempo que conhecia muitas delas.

Passou devagar com o carro, para não causar nenhum acidente. Mas, uma vez que as pessoas viram que ela não era nenhuma famosa, o espaço foi voltando a ficar liberado.

– Nossa, que caos.

Rachel olhou para o lado e concordou com as palavras de Jesse.

– Esta é a vida de Finn. Sempre o vi rodeado por pessoas. Muitas das quais ele não via a hora de se livrar.

Inclusive ela, pensou Rachel para si mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que passava pelos portões, depois de ter se identificado com os seguranças. Os fãs e os paparazzi não eram convidados e não passavam dos portões, só podia passar quem estava na lista.

A área externa da mansão encontrava-se completamente enfeitada e decorada para a festa de aniversário e já estava cheia de gente que circulava pelas mesas perto da piscina, além das que ocupavam toda a área reservada para quem quisesse dançar as músicas tocadas pela banda. Também havia uma grande mesa que oferecia comidas para todos os gostos.

Tinha, inclusive, um número 26 bem grande feito de gelo, rodeado de luzes apontadas para ele, iluminando-o. Hoje Finn voltava oficialmente a ter quatro anos a mais que ela.

Rachel estacionou o carro e foi com Jesse se juntar aos demais. Ela viu os pais acenando de uma mesa e foi até lá, cumprimentando-os. Ignorou a cara feia de Puck, no entanto. Ele não fora simpático com Jesse desde que o conhecera há alguns dias atrás.

Demorou mais ou menos meia hora e então Finn também apareceu na mesa deles. Num gesto automático, ela segurou a mão de Jesse firmemente por baixo da mesa. Finn não demorou muito tempo por lá, afinal, a festa era dele e havia convidados a centenas para serem cumprimentados. Por mais que ele preferisse bem mais se sentar numa mesa e conversar com as pessoas mais próximas a ele, não podia ser mal-educado, assim como Carole e Mike tinham repetido várias vezes antes da festa.

Mas deu graças a Deus quando, depois de vários minutos andando de um lado para o outro, Puck apareceu ao lado dele e Finn teve uma desculpa para parar por um momento.

– Parece que a sua cara congelou neste sorriso. – Puck falou, conhecendo Finn o suficiente para saber que ele se esforçava para ser simpático com todos.

Finn passou uma mão pela mandíbula e abriu a boca, como para destravar.

– Tá até começando a doer. – resmungou.

– Gostaria que eu tivesse essa habilidade para sorrir, mesmo não achando a menor graça. – Puck falou e viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Finn. – Por causa daquele Jesse.

– Ah. – Finn dirigiu o olhar na direção em que Rachel estava com o francês, dançando juntos. – Você não foi mesmo com a cara dele. Ele é assim tão ruim?

– É, bom, nem tanto... – Puck cruzou os braços, na defensiva. – Sei lá, você não entenderia... Rachel morou fora muito tempo, essa é a primeira vez que eu tenho que vê-la com um namorado.

– Pensei que eles não fossem namorados.

Puck fez que não com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom que passava.

– E não é. – fez uma pausa para dá um gole. – Ela diz que é tipo um relacionamento aberto, o que é muito pior, se quer saber a minha opinião.

Finn riu. Por mais que quisesse negar, Puck estava se mostrando claramente um irmão mais velho ciumento. Tinha a impressão de que Puck ficaria de cara feia para qualquer cara com quem a irmã mais nova namorasse, seja lá quem fosse. Voltou a olhar para onde Rachel estaria, mas não os viu mais na pista de dança. Várias pessoas tinham saído de lá, uma vez que a banda contratada dera um pequeno intervalo. Instantes depois, Kurt se aproximou dele e de Puck.

– Olha só quem está ali. – ele apontou para um canto perto do palco. – É a Rachel. Hiram tomou algumas doses a mais e, depois de ter insistido tanto, convenceu-a a ir cantar. – Kurt ria.

– Espera aí... O Quê? – Finn indagou.

– Enquanto o cantor estiver no intervalo. – Kurt explicou.

– Mas, Kurt... Rachel não pode cantar.

– Rachel tem uma boa voz, acredite. – comentou Puck. – Ela não vai espantar os seus convidados.

– Não precisa fazer essa cara de assustado, Finn. – Kurt continuou. – Não se preocupe, ela não vai lá em cima declarar amor a você.

Finn ficou calado durante um breve instante e depois perguntou, finalmente:

– Tem certeza mesmo?

– Claro que tenho, Rachel mudou, não consegue ver? Ela... cresceu.

Finn deu de ombros. Não tinha se encontrado com Rachel tanto assim desde a volta dela, para ter certeza absoluta. Para completar, nunca ouvira Rachel cantar. E se ela fosse um completo desastre? Puck não era exatamente uma opinião imparcial.

– Kurt, tem um monte de gente aqui.

– Relaxe, Finn. E aprecie, ela vai começar.

Sentindo-se meio tenso, Finn observou apreensivo quando Rachel pegou o microfone e anunciou que cantaria algo em dedicação ao aniversariante. Engoliu em seco. A festa estava indo tão bem, livre dos escândalos que costumam perseguir as festas que reúnem celebridades e que ficavam constantemente na mídia durante semanas.

Enquanto a música ainda estava na parte inicial, que só tem o som dos instrumentos, foi a vez de Finn pegar uma taça de champanhe, a qual esvaziou rapidamente.

Mas então Rachel abriu a boca e o som da voz dela tomou conta do local. O queixo de Finn desabou em surpresa.

Boa voz? Puck tinha dito que ela tinha uma boa voz? Do que é que ele estava falando? Aquilo era muito mais do que "boa". Poucas vezes ele se sentira tão impressionado com algo, ainda mais levando em consideração que estava esperando sair algo um tanto quanto desastroso daquela ideia. Aquela era a maior prova de sua vida de que, quanto menor é a expectativa, maior é a surpresa.

Bem ali do lado, Kurt sorriu satisfeito ao ver o irmão completamente embasbacado. Era uma pena não ter nenhum fotógrafo por perto, teria mandado tirar uma fotografia.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ano: 2009**_

_**Mês: Março **_

Rachel estava passeando por uma famosa galeria de Los Angeles, fazendo compras. Mas então passou na frente de um restaurante que fazia o melhor sanduíche vegetariano que ela já comera na vida. A barriga roncou na mesma hora. Olhou para o relógio e viu que era uma hora aceitável para fazer um lanche antes do jantar.

Mas aí ela olhou para a fila e viu como estava enorme. Era uma sanduicheria famosa e parecia que várias outras pessoas tiveram a mesma ideia que ela. Rachel suspirou.

– Que desânimo. – falou uma voz perto dela.

Rachel desviou o olhar da fila, a qual estivera decidindo se encararia ou não, e viu um homem alto de boné e óculos escuros ao lado dela.

– Me surpreende que as pessoas não te reconheçam mesmo com um disfarce tão pobre.

Finn riu.

– Você está por fora. Por acaso Clark Kent não conseguia enganar todo mundo com apenas um óculos de grau?

– Humm... É, acho que tem razão. – mas Rachel tinha absoluta certeza de que o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, usando o que quer que fosse como disfarce.

– Mas e então? Por que essa expressão de cão abandonado antes de eu chegar?

Rachel indicou a fila.

– Pensei em comprar um sanduíche, mas acho que daqui que eu consiga chegar lá na frente, já vai ser a hora do jantar. – exagerou propositadamente. – E, além do mais, meus pés estão me matando, estou cheia de sacolas e a última coisa que desejava era ficar em pé por tanto tempo.

Finn olhou para as sacolas que Rachel carregava. De fato, os pés dela deviam estar em péssimo estado, se fosse levada em conta a quantidade de coisas que carregava. Já devia estar andando um tempo considerável. E olha que as mulheres dificilmente escolhiam o que comprar logo de primeira. Era uma lição que, àquela altura da vida, já tinha aprendido.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte, – ele disse a ela. – por que você não vai se sentar numa mesa e eu pego o sanduíche. É só me dizer qual quer.

– Como assim?

– Bom, – Finn encolheu os ombros. – furar fila é uma das vantagens de ser uma celebridade.

– Sei...

– Você vai se sentar, eu pego e saio correndo antes que minha identidade seja totalmente revelada.

Rachel lançou mais um olhar à fila e concordou.

– Tudo bem, então, Clark Kent. – brincou. – Eu vou me sentar numa mesa da praça de alimentação, que é mais afastada.

Rachel foi se sentar e esperou. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, ele já tinha chegado lá. Finn entregou a ela o sanduíche e, para surpresa de Rachel, não foi embora, mas sim se sentou numa cadeira da mesa, fazendo companhia até que o sanduíche estivesse terminado. Só conseguia pensar que era a primeira vez que Finn ficava com ela durante o tempo em que estava comendo. Ou melhor, era a primeira vez que Finn ficava com ela, seja da maneira que fosse.

– Eu gostaria de dizer uma coisa. – Finn falou.

– O quê?

– É sobre você na minha festa de aniversário. Quer dizer, sobre a música que você cantou. Não tive a oportunidade para dizer isso até agora, mas achei que foi uma apresentação impressionante. Devo confessar que não esperava que saísse aquela voz.

Rachel teve que se esforçar para não sorrir como uma boba. Sempre havia sonhado em ouvi-lo elogiando sua voz.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu, simplesmente, não querendo parecer muito ansiosa.

Mas aquilo não havia sido tudo ainda. Finn a deixou ainda mais surpreendida quando continuou a acompanhá-la, mesmo depois de Rachel ter terminado de comer e dito que só ia tomar um sorvete, deixar as sacolas no carro e voltar, pois ainda tinha que comprar mais uma coisa. Finn se levantou junto e foi caminhando com ela lado a lado.

– O que foi que você veio fazer aqui, aliás? – ela perguntou, quando os dois já tinham deixado as sacolas no carro.

– Eu tive uma reunião com meu agente e o dono de uma loja daqui. Eu serei o garoto propaganda da campanha publicitária. Depois disso fiquei com o resto do dia livre.

Rachel parou na entrada de uma loja de produtos de cabelo.

– Eu vou entrar aqui. – informou a ele.

– Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – Finn a viu franzir a testa e explicou: – Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. Por incrível que pareça.

Rachel deu de ombros, mas não disse nada e os dois entraram. Ela passou um tempo dando uma olhada nos produtos, com a ajuda de uma atendente, e Finn parou de pé num canto e começou a ver o filme que estava passando na televisão. Quando a vendedora foi na parte de trás da loja para pegar algo que Rachel havia pedido, Finn comentou:

– Olha, esse carro que o personagem está dirigindo é do modelo do primeiro carro que tive. – falou, enquanto ainda olhava a TV. – Não sabia nem dirigir ainda, mas comprei o carro só para tê-lo na garagem. Acho que eu tinha uns 15 anos.

Rachel negou com a cabeça.

– Não, você tinha 16.

– É mesmo? – perguntou, pensativo. – Eu amava esse carro, pensava em mantê-lo comigo para sempre, ainda que comprasse outros. Aprendi a dirigir assim que pude. Mas aí, depois de um tempo, bati com ele e não teve recuperação. Foi como se tivesse perdido um parente. Eu tinha mais ou menos uns 18 anos.

– Falso de novo. – Rachel falou. – Você tinha 17. Tinha 18 quando caiu da moto, não lembra? Foi um mês antes daquela corrida filantrópica que você ia participar, mas acabou tendo que ficar de fora. Você pediu desculpas e prometeu que participaria no ano seguinte e foi o que fez. Ficou em décimo nono lugar e só tinham vinte participantes. – ela achou graça quando disse a última informação.

Finn fez cara de pensativo de novo.

– É, acho que tem razão. – deu uma pausa, pôs a mão no queixo e depois continuou: – Como sabe de tudo isso?

Rachel ficou um pouco vermelha e encolheu os ombros.

– Sabendo.

– É como se você fosse minha Wikipédia. – ele continuou, ainda impressionado.

A vendedora retornou naquele momento e Rachel foi até o caixa para pagar.

– Eu segui a sua carreira durante muito tempo, esqueceu? – ela voltou ao assunto. Seguira a carreira e a vida, mas não ia mais admitir em voz alta.

Finn negou.

– Não, não esqueci. Como poderia? Você sempre foi uma das minhas maiores fãs.

Rachel apenas concordou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que finalizava a compra, e então os dois saíram da loja. Caminharam em silêncio durante um tempo. Finn estava bem pensativo e Rachel percebia que às vezes ele lançava olhares de canto para ela. De repente, ele disse:

– Você está mesmo bem mudada, Rachel. Às vezes é até difícil de acreditar que se trata da mesma pessoa.

E era verdade mesmo, Finn pensou. Ainda que não pudesse dizer exatamente quanto ela tinha mudado, afinal, antes nunca tivera chance real de conhecê-la. Mesmo com todos os anos de convivência, Rachel sempre fora para ele uma completa estranha.

– Nós nunca tivemos uma chance de nos conhecer de fato. – Finn disse o que estivera pensando. – Quer dizer, você sabe de muitas coisas sobre mim, como ficou claro agora há pouco, mas o que quero dizer é que você conhecia o Finn Hudson, o ator. Mas nunca havíamos trocado palavras o suficiente para que você conhecesse a mim, o Finn. Apenas Finn. Assim como eu também nunca cheguei a te conhecer.

Rachel caminhava e escutava o que ele dizia em silêncio. Momentos depois, no entanto, ela disse:

– Talvez...

– Sabe, eu tinha um pouco de medo. Havia dias que eu checava embaixo da minha cama, só para ter certeza de que você não estava lá. – ele falou, sem pensar, e deu uma gargalhada.

Rachel também riu, mas foi um sorriso fraco.

– Isso é meio deprimente.

Finn percebeu o erro que tinha cometido e coçou a cabeça. Não soou tão engraçado quanto ele esperava. Na verdade, dera a entender que ele tinha medo de que ela começasse a persegui-lo. O que no fundo era verdade.

– Desculpa, não deveria ter dito isso.

– Não, tudo bem... Acho que eu fiz mesmo por onde.

Finn parou de andar e se virou para ela.

– Resumindo tudo, o que eu quero dizer é que... Bom, você até que é legal.

Finn terminou de dizer e ficou esperando pela resposta dela, mas ela não veio imediatamente. Rachel ficou encarando-o fixamente durante um tempo. Foi quando Finn pôde perceber que os olhos dela ainda eram tão expressivos quanto sempre foram, assim como ainda tinham aquele mesmo brilho sonhador.

– Eu não mudei tanto assim, Finn. – ela disse, finalmente. – Você disse que é difícil acreditar que eu sou a mesma pessoa, mas a verdade é que eu sou. Eu apenas cresci e comecei a perceber que este aqui é o mundo real. – Finn ia responder, mas Rachel o impediu. – Mas eu não o culpo por ainda carregar essa impressão da pessoa que eu fui no passado. Eu mesma impedi que você me conhecesse por quem eu realmente sou. A culpa é minha.

Tão logo disse isso, ela recomeçou a andar e Finn a seguiu. Os momentos que se sucederam foram um pouco mais tensos e eles não voltaram mais a comentar sobre o assunto, até que Rachel finalmente voltou para o carro e os dois seguiram caminhos separados.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Ano: 2009**_

_**Mês: Junho **_

"ESTARIA FINN HUDSON DE NAMORADA NOVA?"

Esse era o título da revista de fofocas que Finn tinha nas mãos, trazida pela assessora de imprensa dele, Mercedes Jones.

– Eu não estou namorando Rachel Berry. – declarou, olhando para as fotos dos dois, de quando se encontraram na galeria. – Aliás, essas fotos são de meses atrás. Desde então, eu a vi umas duas ou três vezes.

– Eu sei que ela não é sua namorada, Finn. Mas já estão espalhadas por todas as revistas e sites.

– Rachel inclusive tem um namorado, o nome dele é Jason, ou algo assim... – ainda olhando as fotos, continuou falando como se Mercedes não tivesse interrompido. – Como eles conseguiram essas fotos depois de tanto tempo?

Mercedes deu de ombros.

– Vai saber o que acontece no submundo da imprensa sensacionalista.

Ele voltou a baixar o olhar para a revista.

– Seria essa moça misteriosa a pessoa que irá curar o coração ferido de Finn, depois de ter sido praticamente abandonado no altar por Quinn Fabray? – ele leu uma parte do que estava escrito ali. – "Praticamente abandonado no altar"? – repetiu, meio ofendido. – Eles têm mesmo que desenterrar essa história sempre que surge uma oportunidade?

Mercedes fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Vende revistas.

Finn soltou o ar em frustação. Ele odiava quando as pessoas debatiam sua vida privada como se tivessem todo o direito.

– E eu que pensei que tinha passado pela galeria despercebido.

Mercedes deu uma olhada na figura de Finn com boné e óculos escuros, na revista.

– Uma pessoa ou outra sempre reconhece, você sabe.

É, Finn sabia. Convivera com isso a vida toda. Mas mesmo assim sempre se incomodava com a superexposição.

– O que você acha que devo fazer?

– Nada. Entrarão em contato comigo e eu mesma direi que não é verdade, não se preocupe.

Finn não estava preocupado, pelo menos não por si mesmo, estar em revistas era algo corriqueiro em sua vida. Mas como será que Rachel estava lidando? E ainda tinha o namorado dela, como era mesmo o nome dele? Jake?

– Oi, gente. – Kurt falou, ao entrar na biblioteca da mansão, onde Finn e Mercedes estavam. – Oi, Mercedes, quanto tempo. – Kurt a cumprimentou com dois beijinhos. – Vim quando soube que você estava aqui.

– É, vim falar sobre uma coisa com Finn.

– Problemas?

– Não é nada grave. – Mercedes mostrou a revista a Kurt.

Kurt leu a manchete e olhou as fotos na revista, tranquilamente, durante um momento. Depois, levou uma mão à boca.

– Meu Deus, esta aqui é a Rachel?

– Sim. – Finn respondeu, jogando-se numa poltrona. – Eu a encontrei nesta galeria há alguns meses atrás. Alguém tirou as fotos e agora foram publicadas como se fossem recentes.

– Ah, é, ela me disse mesmo que vocês tinham se encontrado.

– Estou pensando em ligar para ela, para me desculpar.

– Se desculpar pelo quê? A culpa não foi sua.

– Sim, mas mesmo assim. Ela só está nessa revista porque estava comigo. E não sei se isso pode causar problemas com o Janson.

– Com quem? – Kurt indagou.

– O namorado dela.

– Ah, você quer dizer o Jesse.

– É, esse mesmo, tanto faz.

– Humm... Bom, eu estava mesmo pensando em ir até a casa dela agora. Você pode vir comigo, se quiser.

* * *

Finn acabou indo junto com Kurt até a casa dos Berry. Assim que chegaram, foram informados por um dos empregados de que Rachel estaria na piscina, portanto, se dirigiram até lá. No exato momento em que os dois colocaram os pés na área externa, Rachel emergiu de dentro da água e colocou as mãos na borda da piscina, impulsionando-se para cima e ficando com os braços estirados, meio corpo para fora da água.

Involuntariamente, Finn estancou no mesmo lugar e observou enquanto a água escorria pelos cabelos soltos, pegados às costas, e pelo corpo moreno. Engoliu saliva no mesmo instante em que ela finalmente virou o tronco e se sentou na borda, ficando com as pernas dentro da piscina. Agora de frente para eles, foi só então que Rachel os percebeu ali.

– Ei, vocês. – cumprimentou, com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

Ela se pôs de pé e foi até Kurt.

– Não chega muito perto para não me molhar. – Kurt pediu.

Então, Rachel começou a se aproximar de Kurt ameaçadoramente, de braços abertos, como quem ia abraçá-lo. Kurt pulou rapidamente para trás, com os braços estendidos e as mãos espalmadas, de maneira defensiva.

– Não se preocupe, bobo, não vou fazer isso. – e depois soltou uma risadinha divertida. Ela foi até uma das cadeiras reclináveis e pegou uma toalha, envolvendo-se nela. – E então, a que devo a honra da visita?

– Bom, se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé. – Kurt respondeu – Você não me visita mais.

Rachel pegou uma escova em cima de uma mesa por ali, para passar nos cabelos, como desculpa para desviar o olhar.

– Estive meio ocupada. – mas a verdade era que evitara ir até a casa dos Hudson-Hummel de propósito, para não se encontrar com Finn. A repentina simpatia dele para com ela a deixava nervosa.

Finn apenas era simpático com ela da mesma forma que era com todos, mas Rachel não estava acostumada e fazia com que sentimentos que ela se esforçava para manter sob controle ameaçassem vir à tona.

Ela finalmente olhou para Finn, tentando parecer espontânea e acenou com uma mão. Mas tudo o que recebeu de volta foi um mero esboço de sorriso.

Kurt se virou na direção em que Rachel olhava.

– Você pode se aproximar, Finn, não fique aí parado.

Finn de repente recomeçou a andar até eles, com passos indecisos. Limpou a garganta antes de falar:

– Oi, Rachel.

– Finn está aqui por causa da revista. – Kurt informou. – Aliás, você viu a revista?

– Você fala daquela que tem fotos de nós dois? – Rachel esperou Kurt confirmar antes de continuar. – Vi. – então, ela fez um gesto com as mãos como quem não se importa. – É bobagem, rapidamente esquecem.

Kurt se virou para Finn.

– Tá vendo só? Falei que não havia problemas. Ele estava preocupado por causa de Jesse. – ele explicou a Rachel.

– Jesse não se importa. Não é como se nós tivéssemos um relacionamento sério nem nada.

Finn resolveu que já estava na hora dele mesmo falar. Ou melhor, já até havia passado da hora.

– Eu espero que não tenha nenhum jornalista te incomodando tentando entrar em contato.

Rachel olhava para os nós nos cabelos enquanto passava a escova, tentando desembaraçar.

– Eu recebi umas ligações. Mas já pedi lá dentro para dizerem que eu não me encontro quando ligarem. – respondeu, apontando para a casa.

– Sim, esta é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Minha assessora de imprensa cuidará do resto e logo tudo estará esquecido, como você mesma disse.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

– Bom... No final das contas, aquele disfarce comprovou não ser tão eficiente quanto o do Clark Kent, não é? – brincou, querendo aliviar a tensão que ela mesma sentia. A vida era mesmo cheia de ironias. Houve uma época em que sonhou estampar capas de revistas ao lado de Finn.

Mas havia hábitos que nunca morriam e, por isso, Rachel comprara a revista e a adicionara à sua enorme coleção de revistas e jornais que faziam referência a Finn Hudson. Esta em particular, porém, foi especialmente colocada por cima de todas as outras.

* * *

**É bom acompanhar a passagem do tempo, pra que não fiquem pensando que as coisas acontecem de uma hora para outra e aí se ligar que entre um capítulo e outro passa um tempo considerável e acontecem coisas entre esses capítulos que ficam implícitas. **

**No mais, obrigada pelas reviews! :)**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Ano: 2009**_

_**Mês: Setembro **_

Jesse tinha ido embora.

O relacionamento dele com Rachel, seja lá qual fosse, acabara e ele voltara para a França. Mas, antes de ir, tinha prometido que voltaria. Porém, hoje telefonara falando que só não dissera que queria acabar de vez o relacionamento com ela, frente a frente, porque era um covarde. Por isso, esperara até chegar à França para ligar e confessar tudo. Não ia mais voltar para os Estados Unidos.

De certa forma, Rachel já sabia disso, mas preferira continuar se enganando. O problema era que não podia se enganar mais. O fato de saber que o que havia entre os dois acabara, no entanto, não fazia com que o sofrimento fosse menor. Ela gostava de Jesse. Não o amava, mas gostava muito dele. Acima de qualquer coisa, eram amigos. Ele aparecera em sua vida no momento em que ela mais precisara.

Era por isso que estava ali naquele momento, naquele bar, que ficava bem ao lado do centro de teatro que Rachel frequentava, o que a fizera achar que tomar uns drinques e esquecer os problemas era do que precisava. Mas foi só até se dar conta de que beber sozinha, sentada no balcão do bar e tendo apenas a companhia do barman, era ainda mais triste. Tinha ligado para Kurt, mas ele não pôde ir até lá e Rachel teve que se conformar.

Continuou naquela situação deprimente por vários minutos mais, o que fez com que a bebida já começasse a exercer um pouco do seu efeito, desmanchando o nó que sentia no peito, até que alguém sentou no banco ao seu lado. Rachel não deu muita atenção a quem quer que fosse, sem interesse.

– Parece que alguém não teve mesmo um bom dia.

Rachel ficou tensa e estirou a coluna ao ouvir aquela voz. Que ótimo, justo nessa hora de sua vida, na qual se sentia abandonada por um cara que nem sequer era seu namorado oficial, ele tinha mesmo que aparecer ali? Justo ele?

Ela nem mesmo o olhou ao dizer:

– Impressão sua, tive um dia ótimo.

Finn riu.

– Claro que sim.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal de contas? – Rachel nem sequer se importou com o tom ríspido em sua voz.

Decidindo ignorar, Finn respondeu:

– Eu estava com Kurt quando você ligou contando toda a história. – Finn explicou e Rachel finalmente olhou para ele. – Ele me disse que você tinha uma voz péssima no telefone. Portanto, já que não poderia vir para ajudar, eu me ofereci.

– E por que você se importaria?

Finn hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

– Eu me importo com a família Berry inteira. Gosto de todos como se fossem também da minha própria família.

– Sei... – ela disse, a voz já estava meio enrolada. – No entanto, eu sou a Berry que você menos gosta e sempre fez o possível para se livrar de mim e me manter longe. – um dos efeitos da bebida era deixar a língua mais solta, mas, naquele momento, Rachel não estava nem aí para o que falava.

Finn se sentiu envergonhado com as palavras dela, mas negou.

– Isso não é verdade.

– Não minta para mim, Finn Hudson. Já ouvi mentiras demais ultimamente. – falou, pensando em Jesse e em como ele tinha prometido que voltaria para Los Angeles.

– Quem mentiu para você?

Rachel soltou uma risada que não tinha o mínimo de humor.

– Quem mais? Os homens são sempre assim. Pelo menos aqueles de quem eu gosto. Tirando meus pais e meu irmão, claro. – Rachel esvaziou o uísque que restava em seu copo de uma vez só e pediu que o barman voltasse a encher. – Parece que eles não veem a hora de se livrar de mim. – completou, com certa amargura na voz.

Finn ficou calado, sabendo que parte do que ela tinha dito se referia a ele mesmo, e resolveu manter o foco no ex-namorado.

– Por que Jamie iria querer se livrar de você?

– Quem? – ela perguntou, com a testa franzida.

– O francês.

– O nome dele é Jesse.

– Que seja. Por que ele faria isso?

– Eu já disse o porquê. Porque é isso que os homens de que eu gosto fazem. Os que me querem, eu não quero e os que eu quero, não me querem. – ela passou um tempo olhando para frente em silêncio, depois deu um grande gole no uísque. – Mas talvez a culpa não seja deles, talvez a culpa seja minha.

– Ou talvez não seja culpa de ninguém. – Finn tentou consolá-la. – A vida é assim mesmo, casais se separam todos os dias.

Rachel pensou e então concordou lentamente com a cabeça.

– Você quer dizer assim como você e Quinn Fabray?

Dessa vez foi Finn que ficou em silêncio ao ouvir o nome de Quinn. Devido a demora dele para responder, Rachel o olhou. Finn a olhou de volta e encolheu os ombros.

– Acho que sim. – respondeu.

– O que aconteceu, aliás? – Rachel perguntou, com uma ousadia que nunca teria se não tivesse álcool no organismo. Não havia feito aquela pergunta a ninguém até agora e estava perguntando justamente a ele. – Antes de eu ir embora vocês pareciam o casal maravilha de tão felizes.

Antes de responder, Finn achou que uma bebida não seria tão má ideia assim, por isso pediu o mesmo que ela.

– Eu não sei direito. Acho que à medida que o casamento foi ficando mais próximo, as nossas deficiências e incompatibilidades como casal foram ficando mais evidentes.

– A imprensa disse que foi ela quem decidiu terminar tudo.

Finn confirmou com a cabeça.

– É verdade.

– Como ficaram sabendo?

Dessa vez ele riu.

– Quando apareceram aquelas fotos de nós dois na revista, minha assessora, Mercedes Jones, falou o seguinte: vai saber o que acontece no submundo da imprensa sensacionalista. – ele riu de novo, mas depois voltou a ficar sério. – Enfim, acho que Quinn e eu simplesmente não fomos feitos uma para o outro e não era para ser.

Logo após isso, os dois ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Só até Finn rir uma vez mais.

– Falando nisso, Puck dizia que você costumava pensar que eu e você tínhamos sido feitos um para o outro e que iríamos ficar juntos. – Finn procurou parecer bem humorado ao falar aquilo, como se não tivesse muita importância, mas a verdade era que ele estava sentindo um repentino interesse pelo assunto.

Mas aquilo fez Rachel ficar tensa e se sentar com a coluna ereta outra vez.

– Eu era uma menina boba.

– Significa então que não pensa mais que fomos feitos um para o outro? – a curiosidade para saber o que ela diria só aumentava.

Rachel pensou bem antes de responder, o que fez com que ele fosse ficando mais ansioso.

– Significa que descobri que nem todo mundo que foi feito um para o outro acaba junto no final. – e então, ela olhou para ele para complementar. – Sabe, como Alex e Karen em "You're The One That I Love"?

Finn teve que pensar um pouco sobre a que ela se referia, mas então lembrou que era um filme que ele tinha feito, há um tempo atrás, no qual o casal principal não ficava junto.

– Ah, sim, Alex e Karen...

– Pois é. – Rachel balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando com o que ela mesma tinha dito.

Foi outro longo momento de silêncio. Finn não parava de perguntar a si mesmo se aquilo queria dizer que ela ainda achava que eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro ou não. Sentia uma necessidade de perguntar que nem mesmo ele entendia. Foi então quando virou a cabeça na direção dela para olhá-la e Rachel fez o mesmo. Os olhos deles se encontraram e Finn sentiu um impacto estranho, que o deixou confuso.

Ela tinha olhos tão bonitos e brilhantes, mesmo tendo bebido algumas doses. Ou talvez fosse exatamente por isso que brilhavam tanto.

O grande problema era que eles o atraíram e fizeram com que tivesse uma vontade tremenda de beijá-la.

O pensamento o assustou no mesmo instante em que invadiu sua mente.

Beijar Rachel Berry? _Rachel Berry_?

Qual era o problema dele, afinal?

Há pouco tempo atrás tinha claramente na cabeça a imagem dela como uma dessas fãs malucas que seriam capazes de qualquer tipo de ação inesperada.

E de repente ela estava de volta, toda mudada, ou pelo menos parecia que sim. Não podia ter total certeza. E se ela só estivesse fingindo? Seria Rachel capaz disso? Quer dizer, Puck costumava chamá-la de doida e Finn não dizia que achava isso também, por mera delicadeza da parte dele, mas a verdade era que a opinião dele sobre Rachel não havia sido muito diferente desta linha de raciocínio.

Mas a vontade de beijá-la estava ali, forte e latente.

Quando Rachel desviou o olhar do dele e começou a virar a cabeça para frente de novo, Finn agiu num impulso, sem nem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, e segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo, virando-o de volta para si. Viu a expressão de indagação que ela fez, mas não esperou para explicar e, inclinando-se, beijou-a na boca.

Mas que coisa!

Que diabos era aquilo que ele estava sentindo?

Os lábios se encontraram e Finn sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica poderosa o atravessasse.

Estava beijando Rachel Berry e estava _gostando_!

Deus do céu!

Não só estava gostando como queria mais. Mas Rachel tinha ficado estática, como se fosse uma estátua. Finn mal podia imaginar os pensamentos que estavam passando pela cabeça dela agora. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, ele a estava beijando. Nem ele mesmo estava conseguindo acreditar.

Finn tentou fazer com que o beijo se aprofundasse, afinal, já que tinha cometido a loucura de começar mesmo, ia até o fim. Os bancos do balcão do bar eram pregados no chão, por isso ele se levantou para poder se aproximar. O banco no qual ela ainda estava sentada era alto, tanto que Rachel nem encostava os pés no chão, portanto, a diferença de altura era de pouco mais que um palmo.

Finn se posicionou entre as pernas dela, segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, entreabriu a boca e pressionou os lábios de ambos mais firmemente. Ele continuou beijando-a por um momento, sem que Rachel tivesse emitido alguma reação, talvez chocada demais para ousar fazer alguma coisa, a não ser pelas mãos que agora agarravam a camiseta dele, à altura da cintura. De repente, a imagem de Puck olhando para ele com olhos de sangue por estar beijando sua irmãzinha caçula invadiu a mente de Finn.

O que estava fazendo? Puck iria matá-lo!

Pensar nisso fez com que uma luz de sanidade iluminasse a mente de Finn, mostrando a loucura que era estar beijando ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rachel Berry, a menininha que o seguia com o olhar para todos os cantos que Finn fosse e que provavelmente sabia mais de sua vida do que ele mesmo.

No entanto, quando ia finalmente se afastar dela, tentando recobrar o juízo perfeito, Rachel começou a responder e tocou a língua de Finn com a dela. Finn soltou um pequeno gemido pela garganta.

Estava perdido.

Envolveu o corpo de Rachel com os braços, trazendo-a mais de encontro a si e enroscou a língua com a dela. Não imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer com um simples beijo. Sabia que não devia, mas os pensamentos coerentes estavam cada vez mais abandonando sua mente. De uma hora para outra, já estava beijando Rachel com vigor e ela respondia em igual medida.

Ela tinha gosto de uísque e amendoim. Nada nunca teve um gosto tão bom quanto aquela combinação na boca e na língua dela. Ele afastou a cabeça tempo suficiente apenas para mudar o ângulo do beijo e então esmagou os lábios dela com os seus novamente. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficou ali de pé beijando-a. Porém, seja lá quanto tempo fosse, simplesmente não parecia ter sido tempo suficiente. A ânsia ainda estava ali. Mas então eles finalmente se separaram e se olharam.

A realidade do que acabara de fazer atingiu Finn em cheio. Ele se separou totalmente dela como se tivesse levado um choque, sentando de volta no banco em que estava antes, querendo recuperar o equilíbrio. Passou alguns longos instantes olhando para o nada, recusando-se a absorver o fato de que acabara de beijar Rachel Berry com um desejo que poucas vezes sentira antes. Se é que sentira alguma vez. Ela, por sua vez, também permanecia em silêncio mortal.

Ai, Deus, o que era que ele tinha feito? Cometera a maior burrada que poderia cometer.

– R-Rachel... – gaguejou um pouco. – Rachel, eu sinto muito. Eu... – Finn tentava encontrar palavras para se explicar, mas elas simplesmente não vinham. – Não deveria ter feito isso. Meu Deus... – ele passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos. – Isso não deveria ter acontecido. Não deveria. – agora ele estava falando mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

– Mas aconteceu. – Rachel falou, numa voz fraca, quase inaudível no meio do barulho do bar.

Finn a olhou com uma expressão no rosto como se tivesse se esquecido por um momento de que ela estava lá, perdido com os próprios pensamentos.

– Também não precisa parecer assim tão culpado. – Rachel continuou, inspirando ar para dentro dos pulmões e soltando, rezando para que aquilo a fizesse recuperar um pouco da compostura. – Outros homens já me beijaram e não foi o fim do mundo para nenhum deles. – Rachel falava enquanto via o olhar desesperado de Finn. – Não é como se eu fosse pular em cima de você e nunca mais largar. – apesar de que era isso mesmo que ela queria. Aquele beijo fora o momento mais sublime de vida dela. Estava com medo de se beliscar e descobrir que estivera sonhando. Ainda tentanta se convencer, internamente, de que o que acontecera não fora mero fruto de sua imaginação – Ou começar a gritar feito uma louca. – Rachel estava impressionada consigo mesma por conseguir formar frases inteiras e coerentes naquele momento.

Finn sacudiu a cabeça, como quem quer voltar a pensar com clareza. Limpou a garganta antes de dizer:

– Eu sinto muito, Rachel. Sinto muito por ter feito isso, ainda mais porque você bebeu, o que faz com que eu praticamente tenha me aproveitado de você e...

– Eu não estou bêbada, Finn! – ela o cortou. – Tá certo que bebi umas doses, mas ainda estou plenamente consciente, não é como se eu fosse uma adolescente que nunca bebeu antes.

– Sim, mas...

– Esquece. – ela o interrompeu novamente e se pôs de pé, ainda que as pernas estivessem meio trêmulas. Não ia ficar ali ouvindo-o se lamentar como se tivesse cometido o maior erro que alguém na face da Terra poderia ter cometido. – Estou indo embora.

Finn não pareceu se dar conta imediatamente do que ela pretendia fazer, até que Rachel colocou dinheiro em cima do balcão e começou a andar até a porta.

– Não, espera! – levantou-se num pulo. – Rachel, por favor, espera. – ele a agarrou pelo braço. – Precisamos conversar e resolver este problema.

Rachel respirou fundo.

– Este _problema_ não é um _problema. _– destacou as palavras. – Nada precisa ser _resolvido_. – Finn ia dizer algo, mas ela levantou uma mão para impedi-lo. – Não se preocupe comigo e, pelo amor de Deus, não se desculpe. – não aguentaria ouvi-lo se desculpando de novo, depois de tê-la feito se sentir nas nuvens.

De uma hora para outra, ela já tinha começado a andar de novo e dessa vez Finn não a seguiu.

* * *

**Finalmente chegou o momento tão esperado, hein? Hahaha...**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Ano: 2009**_

_**Mês: Dezembro**_

– Bom, Finn, a vida profissional vai de vento em poupa, você já fez mais filmes do que muito ator com o dobro da sua idade, mas... E como vai o coração?

Tão típico, pensou Finn.

Será que não poderia passar por uma bateria de entrevistas sem que fizessem aquela pergunta? Por que será que as pessoas tinham tanto interesse assim na vida pessoal dos famosos? Ele fora anônimo apenas durante a infância, portanto não tivera muito tempo para compreender.

– Vai bem, obrigado. – respondeu simplesmente, sem querer estender muito o assunto.

Mas a entrevistadora não parecia estar satisfeita.

– Bem no sentido de que está ocupado por alguém?

A simpatia que ela queria transmitir era tão falsa que o efeito em Finn era totalmente o inverso. Mas ele tinha que ser cordial, senão Mercedes daria um puxão em sua orelha.

– Na verdade não. Estou solteiro e não há ninguém em vista.

Por que diabos Rachel Berry tinha que aparecer em sua cabeça no mesmo instante em que dizia isso? Inquieto, Finn trocou de posição em sua cadeira.

– E quanto aquela moça com a qual você apareceu na mídia há uns meses atrás?

Finn passou a mão no queixo, sentindo o vestígio da barba. Por acaso ela lia mentes? Dava graças à Deus pelo milagre concedido de que, pelo menos até agora, ninguém havia aparecido com uma foto deles dois se beijando no bar. Pensar naquela noite fez com que sentisse uma cosquinha no estômago.

– Aquela moça é uma amiga da minha família há anos e nós nos encontramos por acaso na galeria. Apenas isso.

– Então realmente não há nada entre vocês?

Quanta insistência!

– Não, nada. Nunca houve. – respondeu, deixando claro que não queria mais falar sobre o assunto.

Sentada à mesa da cozinha de sua casa, no dia seguinte, Rachel não expressou nenhuma reação externa ao assistir na televisão a resposta de Finn, uma vez que Puck também estava lá. Mas estava imaginando a si mesma dizendo para Finn que "nada" não era exatamente a verdade. Mesmo que depois daquele beijo ele tenha passado a evitá-la, como se ela fosse uma leprosa, de novo.

– Eles ainda se lembram dessa história? – Puck falou, olhando para a televisão. – Depois de tanto tempo?

Rachel apenas encolheu os ombros em resposta.

– Ouvimos dizer que você fará um novo filme com Quinn Fabray em breve. É verdade isso? – Rachel ouviu a mulher da entrevista perguntar a Finn.

– Não é verdade.

– Ah... – ela pareceu decepcionada. – Devo confessar que adoraria vê-los juntos. Mesmo com tantas poucas cenas no primeiro filme que fizeram, a química estava ali.

Rachel viu Finn apenas balançar a cabeça e concordar com o que a mulher tinha dito, mas não respondeu mais nada. Será que Quinn Fabray ainda o incomodava? Rachel se perguntou se ele ainda sentia algo por ela e por isso nunca mais tivera um relacionamento sério desde o cancelamento do casamento. A possibilidade de que este fosse o caso fez com que ela mordesse o lábio inferior, preocupada.

– Bom, mudando de assunto. – a mulher da TV continuou a dizer. – Como passará o ano novo?

Rachel pôde ver, pela postura dele, que Finn estava aliviado com a mudança para aquele novo assunto.

– Como sempre passo, junto com a família e os amigos. Não sou muito adepto às grandes festas.

Ao ouvir, Rachel cruzou os braços e lembrou-se de que o ano novo seria em apenas alguns dias e os amigos a que ele se referia era a família Berry. As duas famílias costumavam passar o ano novo juntas desde muito tempo.

Teria que aguentar de novo Finn fingindo que ela simplesmente não estava lá. Da mesma forma como fazia quando ela ainda o tratava como um semideus.

* * *

Rachel olhou para a imagem de si mesma em frente ao espelho. Estava pronta para a festa de ano novo, e os convidados, leia-se os Hudson-Hummel, já estavam todos lá embaixo. Estava adiando o momento de descer, mas ia ter que fazer isso uma hora ou outra.

A indiferença de Finn fizera com que ela ficasse triste no início. Mas agora o que sentia era uma pontada de raiva. Enquanto baixava as escadas, pensava em como ele não passava de um covarde que não tinha coragem de enfrentar as consequências dos próprios atos.

Engraçado, há um tempo atrás, Rachel achava que Finn era perfeito e não tinha nenhum defeito. Mas bem que Kurt dissera certa vez: enxergava-o com olhos de fã, sem nunca ter chegado a conhecê-lo realmente e que, se chegasse a conhecer, talvez nem fosse gostar tanto de Finn assim.

É, mas aquilo não se comprovara ser exatamente verdade, pensou, no mesmo instante em que o via de pé, perto da grande janela de vidro da sala de estar, parecendo tão lindo e charmoso como sempre, vestido com uma blusa branca e um terno cinza. Não podia se enganar, os sentimentos que nutria por ele quando era uma menina podiam ser considerados bobos, mas eles haviam crescido e evoluído junto com a própria Rachel.

Cada vez que o via só servia para comprovar que estava apaixonada por aquele homem que nem sequer demonstrava interesse. Mas agora, o que sentia era um amor maduro, não um amor de criança, o que fazia com que a rejeição fosse ainda mais dolorosa.

Como se tivesse sido atraído, o olhar de Finn voltou-se para Rachel, enquanto ela descia as escadas. Tentou convencer a si mesmo de que não tinha sentido o coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la naquele vestido branco que nem chegava ao joelho. Aquilo sim era o que poderia ser chamado de um belo par de pernas...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Tinha feito muito isso ultimamente, porque Rachel insistia em fazê-lo pensar e imaginar coisas que não devia. Finn a culpava totalmente, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha culpa nenhuma, por mais confuso que isso pudesse soar.

Passou a noite inteira naquele martírio. Olhar para Rachel tornava tudo ainda mais difícil, por isso ele ficava o mais longe possível dela.

Ficava todo tempo tentando colocar na própria cabeça que aquele beijo nunca havia acontecido. Não era possível que ele tivesse beijado uma pessoa que costumava segui-lo com olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. E que, para completar, era irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo, quase irmão, o que fazia com que ela quase fosse irmã dele.

Não, era melhor não pensar assim, já que os pensamentos que tinha em relação a Rachel não eram nada fraternais.

Ao dar meia-noite, todos começaram a celebrar a chegada de 2010. As pessoas se abraçavam e desejavam felicidades umas as outras. O que significa que, irremediavelmente, Finn teve que fazer o mesmo com Rachel. Em determinado momento eles ficaram frente e frente, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem de dar o primeiro passo. E, mesmo assim, de alguma forma, foram atraídos para os braços um do outro como se fossem imãs.

Finn a abraçou apertado pela cintura, sentindo os braços de Rachel envolver seu pescoço. Aspirou o perfume que ela estava usando e cheirava maravilhosamente bem! Ele sabia que o perfume ficaria em sua própria roupa, fazendo-o lembrar-se dela pelo resto da noite.

E, por Deus, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia soltá-la? Já estava mais que na hora, o abraço já havia durado bastante tempo, muito mais do que o recomendável, e Finn sabia que não estava parecendo apenas um abraço de cumprimento pela forma com que a mantinha apertada contra si, como se quisesse manter contato com o corpo dela por inteiro. Ainda bem que os outros estavam distraídos e não percebiam que a cena era um pouco íntima demais.

Mas ele teve que se separar, por mais que não quisesse.

– Feliz ano novo. – Rachel desejou, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Feliz ano novo. – Finn respondeu da mesma forma.

E então, Rachel deu um breve sorriso e se distanciou dele, indo cumprimentar Carole e Burt.

O resto da noite passou da mesma forma que antes, com a mínima interação entre os dois. Chegou determinada hora que Rachel estava se sentindo meio sufocada e precisou ir até o lado de fora para respirar uma pouco melhor.

Saiu da casa discretamente e foi até a varanda. Procurou ficar fora da vista da janela, dirigindo-se até a lateral direita, e se apoiou no parapeito de madeira que circundava a varanda completamente. Não sabia quantos minutos havia se passado até que sentiu a presença de Finn atrás dela. Não precisou nem se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

– O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou, ainda de costas para ele.

– Eu vi quando você saiu.

– E isso não deveria te manter do lado de dentro, ao invés de do lado de fora?

Atrás dela, Finn abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que Rachel estava chateada com o fato de que ele a estava evitando, mas ouvir saindo da boca dela o deixou envergonhado.

– Sim. – ele respondeu, porque a verdade era que devia mesmo estar do lado de dentro e não ali sozinho com ela. Mas algo tinha se apoderado dele e Finn não resistiu ir até lá.

Deu mais alguns passos a frente e também apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito, ao lado dela. Rachel se mexeu de forma inquieta, devido à proximidade dele.

– Então porque não faz isso? Por que não entra?

– Porque apesar de saber que deveria, eu não quero.

Rachel ficou em silêncio depois da resposta dele e Finn se sentiu meio ansioso para saber o que ela estava pensando. Havia passado pela cabeça dele que Rachel ainda podia manter algum tipo de sentimento por ele, mas também chegara a considerar a possibilidade de que ela tivesse superado tudo aquilo de vez e já não sentisse mais nada.

Seria uma grande ironia da vida se esse fosse o caso, imaginar que Rachel já não queria mais saber dele justo agora que Finn ficava tendo pensamentos impróprios com relação a ela. Era uma situação tão ridícula que Finn deixou escapar uma risada.

– Qual é a graça? – Rachel perguntou.

– Nada... – respondeu, de forma vaga. – Só os rumos que a vida toma e que às vezes são os que menos esperamos.

– E o que se supõe que isso significa?

– Significa que a vida é uma grande caixa de surpresas.

Ela semicerrou os olhos para ele.

– Vai mesmo continuar a falar em charadas? – Rachel perguntou. – Porque se for, saiba que eu nunca fui muito boa nelas.

Finn se virou para ela.

– A verdade é que nem mesmo eu estou entendendo direito, então, como é que posso te explicar? A única coisa que sei é que, apesar disso não te deixar muito contente, Rachel, nós _temos_ que agir como se aquele beijo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Finn pôde ver, pela expressão no rosto dela, que Rachel não estava esperando que ele tocasse tão claramente no assunto que evitara confrontar todo aquele tempo. Mas tinha que esclarecer tudo, ainda que no fundo temesse bastante a reação ela pudesse ter.

Entretanto, Rachel simplesmente voltou a olhar para frente e disse:

– Tudo bem. – ela disse, calmamente, e então foi ele que ficou surpreso. – O quê? – Rachel perguntou, depois de olhá-lo novamente e ver a expressão confusa em seu rosto. – Esperava que eu fizesse algum tipo de escândalo? – ela riu, mas sem humor. – Você realmente não me conhece, Finn. Nem mesmo nos meus tempos de maior idolatria eu cheguei a fazer cena.

Rachel balançou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando certa inconformação. Ele devia mesmo ter o pior tipo de opinião sobre ela.

– Eu não quero que fique chateada, Rachel. – Finn disse, depois de um tempo. – Espero que ainda possamos ser amigos.

Ela se desencostou e se preparou para voltar a entrar na casa. Tinha ido ali para se livrar um pouco da pressão que sinta no peito, mas acontecera totalmente o contrário. Ficou um tempo olhando para ele, que a olhava de volta.

Sob a luz da lua, Finn pensou que nunca antes a tinha visto tão linda.

Então, Rachel respondeu:

– Nós não éramos amigos antes.

A resposta dela não foi bem a que Finn queria. Tinha quase dado por garantido que, apesar de que Rachel pudesse até se sentir um pouco triste no início, depois se daria conta de que estava, na verdade, muito feliz por ele querer ser amigo dela, por mais convencido que isso pudesse soar da parte dele.

Finn se sentiu inconformado com a falta de entusiasmo. Até mesmo irritado.

Foi por isso que, quando Rachel tentou passar por ele para voltar à festa, Finn a agarrou pelo braço, trouxe-a para junto de si e a beijou.

A sensação instantânea ao ter os lábios dela contra os seus outra vez, depois de tanto tempo desejando, poderia ser comparada à que teria um faminto comendo um prato de comida feita por algum dos mais renomados chefes de cozinha. Era uma comparação realmente pertinente, já que Finn estava mesmo quase devorando-a com o beijo.

Não era um beijo tranquilo, mas sim forte e avassalador. Ele a mantinha presa e apertada entre os braços. Mas Rachel também não deixava por menos, agarrando os fios do cabelo da nuca de Finn entre os dedos, além de que a língua mostrava-se tão exigente quanto a dele. Os dois estavam completamente entregues àquele contato e a cada minuto o beijo se tornava mais voraz.

Finn sugou o lábio inferior de Rachel, sentindo uma tremenda satisfação tomar conta de seu corpo por estar fazendo isso. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro de prazer, o que fez com que ele aprofundasse o beijo ainda mais.

Quando se separaram, ambos ofegantes, Rachel teve que voltar a se apoiar no parapeito para recuperar o equilíbrio. Precisaram de um tempo para se recuperar, apesar de que Finn sabia que precisaria ficar ali fora por um tempo maior, para que certas partes de seu corpo voltassem ao normal, até que pudesse retornar para dentro da casa sem causar constrangimento.

Quando percebeu que a respiração dela foi voltando a um ritmo normal, ele abriu a boca para tentar falar, mas Rachel o interrompeu no mesmo instante, levantando uma mão, claramente trêmula.

– Não ouse se desculpar.

– Mas eu...

– Não. – pediu de novo. – Não diga algo que estrague tudo outra vez.

Finn colocou as mãos nos bolsos e depois concordou com a cabeça.

– Talvez seja melhor que eu não diga nada mesmo.

Mas a preocupação de Finn era se prevenir de dizer exatamente o contrário do que ela estava achando.

* * *

**Se quando a Rachel falou aqui neste capítulo "****Nós não éramos amigos antes", ****alguém lembrou da conversa dela com o Puck, no próprio Glee, **** não é mera coincidência, eu também lembrei e usei. :)**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Fevereiro**_

– Quer se casar comigo? – Finn perguntou, com voz suave.

– Está horrível. – Kurt falou, retirando a mão de dentro das do irmão.

Finn deixou de estar ajoelhado e se pôs de pé.

– Claro que está horrível, a pessoa a quem estou pedindo também não ajuda. – falou, irritado.

Já estava ensaiando aquela cena, tentando deixá-la do seu agrado, há algum tempo e até agora não tinha chegado nem perto. Estava prestes a fazer um filme de época, no qual o personagem dele era um romântico incurável e pedia a mão do amor de sua vida em casamento. Seria a primeira vez que faria isso num filme.

Ou melhor, seria a primeira vez que faria isso seja lá em filme ou vida real. Nunca tinha pedido Quinn em casamento formalmente. Fora mais como um acordo mútuo e nada mais, sem muita emoção e nada de lágrimas. Da mesma forma como acontecera com o rompimento.

Mas agora tinha que ser diferente, já que o personagem demandava uma alta carga emotiva. Tentara chegar num ponto aceitável treinando em frente ao espelho, quando viu que não estava dando certo, foi até o quarto pedir a ajuda de Kurt, achando que, se houvesse uma pessoa real para fazer o pedido, poderia sair mais natural. Mas estava enganado, o pedido estava tão artificial quanto antes.

– Estou ajudando o máximo que posso, seu mal agradecido. – Kurt respondeu, querendo parecer ofendido. – Até coloquei essa peruca!

Finn olhou para a peruca ruiva que Kurt estava usando e não conseguiu prender o riso.

– É, por falar nisso, acho que ela está mais atrapalhando do que ajudando. Eu olho para ela e só tenho vontade de rir.

– Tudo bem. – Kurt retirou a peruca da cabeça e a jogou em cima da cama. – Vamos do começo e dessa vez tente parecer mais apaixonado.

Finn se ajoelhou na frente dele de novo e segurou a mão de Kurt. Tentou fazer o olhar mais apaixonado que podia.

– Eu te amo, Meredith. – estava olhando profundamente nos olhos de Kurt. – Você é tudo para mim e que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. – pegou a caixinha, que continha o anel, de dentro do bolso da camisa. – Quer se casar comigo?

– Este é realmente o melhor olhar de apaixonado que você pode fazer? – Kurt perguntou. – Vamos, Finn, eu já vi melhores em outros filmes que você já fez.

Finn se sentou no chão, com ar derrotado, cruzou as pernas e passou as mãos no rosto.

– Isso não está funcionando.

Kurt fez com que ele ficasse de joelhos novamente e assim continuaram ensaiando por mais alguns minutos, sem que Finn considerasse ter chegado a algum resultado positivo. Kurt até mesmo tinha voltado a colocar a peruca e agora estava até usando batom vermelho nos lábios.

– Quer se casar comigo? – Finn perguntou, pela milésima vez.

Foi exatamente nesta posição que Rachel os encontrou, quando entrou no quarto de Kurt, e parou no mesmo lugar, surpreendida.

– Eu gostaria muito de ter uma câmera fotográfica neste momento. – Rachel falou, assustando os dois irmãos, que ficaram de pé num pulo, afastando-se um do outro. – _Muito_ mesmo. – e então, ela começou a gargalhar. – O que diabos significa isso?

– Estou apenas ajudando Finn a ensaiar para uma cena de um filme.

– Humm... – ela sussurrou, passando a vista de Kurt para Finn, com um vestígio de riso nos lábios. – Vocês fazem um casal encantador.

– Não tem graça, Rachel. – Finn falou. – Isso é sério. A cena simplesmente não está fluindo.

Rachel pôs um dedo sobre os lábios, pensativa.

– Eu me pergunto como isso seria possível, tendo uma noiva tão adorável. – ela olhou para Kurt durante um momento, com aquela peruca, que a essa altura já estava fora do lugar, e batom vermelho borrado. De novo, soltou uma gargalhada.

– Espere, eu tenho uma ideia! – Kurt exclamou, animado. – Rachel é uma mulher! – disse, como se tivesse descoberto o mundo. – E também é atriz, ela poderia ficar no meu lugar.

– Eu sou uma atriz de teatro e não de cinema.

– Tanto faz. – Kurt abanou as mãos, como para dizer que aquilo não importava. – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Com certeza faria uma Meredith muito melhor do que eu.

– Bom, eu...

– Por favor, Rachel. – Finn pediu. – Eu estou precisando melhorar esta cena.

Rachel hesitou um pouco, mas acabou concordando. Posicionou-se na frente de Finn, após Kurt tê-la colocado a par do que estava acontecendo na cena e ter lido as falas. Finn se ajoelhou e pegou a mão de Rachel delicadamente. Sem notar, começou a alisar a mão dela com os polegares, mas Rachel notou e deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior.

Finn olhou nos olhos dela.

– Eu te amo, Meredith. – começou a dizer, com tanta intensidade que Kurt juntou as mãos na frente do rosto, animado. – Você é tudo para mim e que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. – de novo, ele pegou a caixinha do anel do bolso, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. – Quer se casar comigo?

_Este é o momento em que você tem que aceitar!_ Rachel lembrou a si mesma, depois de passar um momento meio atordoada por estar vendo Finn ajoelhado diante dela, pedindo-a em casamento.

– Oh, Deus, Charles, não acredito que isto está acontecendo. É claro que sim!

Finn sorriu amplamente, pôs o anel no dedo dela, levantou-se e a abraçou apertado.

– Farei de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo! – falou, com a voz embargada. Afastou-se do abraço e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. – É uma promessa.

Logo a seguir, os personagens se beijavam, mas Kurt deixou escapar um gritinho emocionado justo depois de Finn começar a se inclinar. Ao ouvir o irmão, no entanto, ele parou no meio do caminho e se obrigou a se afastar.

– Acho que dessa vez saiu bem. – ele falou, soltando a respiração, que nem se dera conta de que estava prendendo.

– Ai, meu Deus, foi lindo! – Kurt declarou. – Era exatamente assim que você deveria ter feito esse tempo todo, Finn. E dessa vez foi logo de primeira!

Kurt começou a comentar o que ele tinha achado, sem notar os olhares significativos que Rachel e Finn lançavam um na direção do outro.

* * *

Logo depois daquilo, Rachel foi para o clube que a família costumava frequentar. Precisava se exercitar para extravasar um pouco da tensão acumulada.

Ficara mais abalada do que o recomendável depois de escutar Finn fazendo pedido de casamento para ela por cinco vezes, até que ele finalmente disse que já tinha chegado a um ponto satisfatório. Rachel não podia mentir para si mesma. Ficou aguardando que ele a beijasse pelo menos em uma das vezes, mas Finn sempre parava antes. Apesar de que ela via em seu rosto que ele também desejava tanto quanto ela.

Mas Finn recuava, como sempre fazia no que dizia respeito a ela.

Por isso sentira a necessidade de ir até ali e gastar as energias. E foi o que fez, jogando tênis. Mas aí todo seu esforço foi por água abaixo quando se dirigiu até o restaurante do clube e visualizou a razão de seus problemas sentado em uma das mesas que ficavam na área externa do estabelecimento.

Ele também a viu e acenou discretamente com a mão e Rachel foi até lá.

– Ora, ora, ora... Duas vezes em um único dia, deve ser um recorde.

– Tenho uma reunião aqui, não sabia que você vinha.

Ela colocou a mochila, que estava em um de seus ombros, no chão. A saia levantou levemente, o que fez Finn engolir saliva com dificuldade.

– O fato de eu vir não impede que você também venha. – Rachel falou. – O clube é grande e têm muitas mesas neste restaurante, eu posso tranquilamente escolher outra.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e...

Mas Finn foi interrompido, quando alguém chegou perto deles e disse:

– Não acredito no que meus olhos veem. Rachel Berry? É você?

Rachel olhou para o lado, na direção da voz, e fez um olhar surpreso.

– Sam Evans? – perguntou ao loiro que estava lá.

– Meu Deus! – o rapaz exclamou e a abraçou. – Não posso acreditar. Olhe só para você, está tão bonita. – adicionou, quando se separou do abraço e a olhou de cima abaixo. – Especialmente com essa roupa de tenista.

Rachel sorriu.

– Eu estava jogando agora há pouco. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Não sabia que frequentava este clube.

– Não frequento. – Sam falou, ainda segurando as mãos delas com as suas. – Tenho uma reunião com Finn. – apontou para Finn que estava ali sentado parado, observando-os de cara feia.

– Ah, é mesmo?

– Finn será o garoto propaganda da minha loja.

– Ele é o dono da loja que eu disse que iria representar, no dia em que nos encontramos naquela galeria. – Finn explicou.

Rachel fez uma cara de impressionada para Sam.

– Dono de uma loja? Que ainda por cima pode pagar um cachê ao Finn? Ora essa, Sam, alguém se deu bem na vida.

Sam sorriu.

– Bom, não sou o dono, meu pai que é, sou apenas responsável pela parte de marketing ainda.

– Mesmo assim, quer dizer muita coisa, muito bem. – Rachel o abraçou novamente, para parabenizá-lo. – Fico feliz por você.

– E eu fico feliz por _ver_ você. Faz tanto tempo! Desde a época do colégio, quando te pedi em namoro e você me deu um pé na bunda.

Os dois riram com gosto com a lembrança.

– Se soubesse o homem bonito e forte que você se tornaria, não teria feito isso. – Rachel respondeu, fazendo com que ambos rissem mais ainda, enquanto que Finn ficava com a cara mais fechada.

– Sempre há a possibilidade de mudar isso. – Sam disse.

– Bom... – Rachel começou a falar, agora um pouco mais tímida.

– Desculpem atrapalhar... – Finn se intrometeu. – Mas eu não tenho o dia todo, Sr. Evans.

– Ah, mas é claro. – Sam falou. – Que cabeça a minha. Rachel, querida, eu adoraria que pudéssemos nos encontrar novamente para relembrar os velhos tempos. – Sam pegou uma caneta do bolso do paletó e um guardanapo da mesa para anotar o telefone dela.

Depois de dar o número, Rachel se despediu de Sam com dois beijos, um em cada lado do rosto, e foi embora para uma mesa distante. Sorriu enquanto andava, porque tinha certeza de ter visto ciúmes em Finn, nem que fosse só um pouquinho.

* * *

**Quem será que tem uma boa memória e se lembra do Kurt mencionando que o Sam gostava da Rachel e ela não dava bola para ele, lá nos tempos do colégio? :P  
**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Março**_

Finn estava num estúdio, trabalhando em um ensaio fotográfico para a campanha da loja de roupas Evans.

Já havia tirado várias fotos, as quais tinham um cenário de praia ao fundo, e agora estava em meio a um intervalo, sentado na cadeira que era reservada a ele.

– Aqui está o seu suco, Sr. Hudson. – Uma das funcionárias se aproximou dele com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Finn pegou o suco e sugou pelo canudo.

– Está muito bom, obrigado.

Ele sorriu, simpático, o que a fez se derreter e quase bater as pestanas.

– Não faça a moça se apaixonar, Finn. – Sam falou, chegando ao lado dele, quando ela já havia ido embora.

Finn deu mais um gole em seu suco.

– O quê?

– Nada. – Sam respondeu, vendo que Finn não percebera o efeito que causara na moça. Devia estar acostumado o suficiente com este tipo de coisa, que já nem notava mais. – Estou ficando muito contente com o resultado das fotos. Você realmente sabe como trabalhar com a lente de uma câmera.

– Fiz isso a vida toda.

– Eu sei, eu sei... Ouvi muito falar de você quando era mais novo. – Sam viu Finn franzir a testa com o comentário dele e então explicou: – Porque eu era louco por Rachel Berry e ela era louca por você. – Sam riu.

– Ah.

Finn tentava não ser muito amigável com Sam, mantendo apenas a cordialidade necessária. Já o ouvira falar de Rachel algumas vezes e não gostava. Porém, Sam até que era um cara legal, o que tornava a tentativa de não gostar dele mais difícil.

– Ela falava de você o tempo todo. – Sam continuou. – Nunca quis ficar comigo porque dizia que estava destinada a ficar com você. – Sam apontou para Finn. – Loucura, não é? Mas ainda bem que o tempo passa e agora finalmente terei minha chance.

– O que quer dizer?

– Rachel finalmente aceitou meu pedido para sair com ela. – Sam pareceu super animado. – Nós sairemos para jantar hoje, depois daqui.

– Não me diga...

– Sim, sim! Rachel inclusive está vindo para cá, para o estúdio. Ela disse que poderia esperar aqui um pouco, até que o ensaio termine. Deve querer vê-lo trabalhando, talvez ela ainda seja um pouco sua admiradora.

Finn não respondeu, apenas tomou o suco pelo canudo mais uma vez, subitamente sentindo-se muito chateado por Rachel ter um encontro naquele dia.

Passado algum tempo, ele voltou para as fotos. Tinha que trocar de roupas várias vezes, o que era a parte mais chata. Mas Mercedes insistia em que campanhas publicitárias eram boas para manter o nome dele em alta.

Meia hora depois, Finn viu Rachel entrando no estúdio e cumprimentando Sam com um abraço. Depois, ela ficou ao lado dele observando o resto da sessão de fotos, até que o fotógrafo anunciou o término, finalmente. Finn suspirou aliviado, já não aguentava mais fazer pose e ficar sorrindo. Vestiu um roupão para cobrir os trajes de praia e foi até uma sala que estava reservada para ele, como um camarim. Pouco tempo depois, ouviu alguém bater na porta.

– Rachel Berry. – falou, depois de tê-la aberto.

Sem dizer nada, ela entrou e olhou em volta, vendo todas as roupas que ele tinha usado espalhadas por todos os cantos.

– Que bagunça. – comentou e se virou para ele no momento em que Finn voltava a fechar a porta.

– O que veio fazer aqui?

– Combinei de me encontrar com Sam.

– Quero dizer o que está fazendo _aqui_. – ele indicou o recinto no qual estavam. – Pensei que você e Sam iriam sair para um encontro.

Rachel sorriu.

– E vamos. Mas ele está falando alguns detalhes com o fotógrafo. Sam está muito feliz por poder contar com você para a campanha, Finn. Ele disse que ter conseguido uma pessoa tão famosa como você fez com que ganhasse pontos com o pai dele.

Finn deu de ombros.

– Ele negociou com Mike, meu agente, e se estou aqui foi porque pagou um bom preço.

– Claro, é preciso pagar caro por alguns minutos do seu tempo, não é mesmo?

– Algumas pessoas sim. – disse, aproximando-se dela. – Já outras, não.

Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha para ele ao vê-lo se aproximar, mas aí Finn pareceu desistir do que tinha em mente, passou por ela e foi até o espelho que estava logo atrás.

– Até que a loja dele tem umas roupas legais. – Finn falou. – O bom é que eles sempre nos deixam levar umas coisas.

Rachel deu meia volta, ficando de frente para ele de novo.

– Você está mesmo muito bem nelas. – ela comentou, olhando-o nos trajes de praia.

O olhar de Rachel inspecionando-o de cima abaixo fez com que Finn tivesse que respirar mais pausadamente. Ela também estava bastante bonita, usando um vestido preto justo na parte de cima, mas que folgava da cintura para baixo. E o decote era para deixar qualquer homem louco.

– Eu não quero que saia com Sam Evans. – Finn declarou de repente, sem pensar direito, ao imaginar Sam com ela e que ele poderia ficar lançando olhares para o decote, assim como o próprio Finn estava fazendo agora.

Rachel ficou com a boca entreaberta, um pouco surpresa com o comentário tão direto, vindo do nada.

– E por que não?

– Porque não, oras! – falou, impaciente.

Estava irritado consigo mesmo por não estar mais conseguindo se controlar no que se referia a ela. Tentava pôr na cabeça que não se tratava de ninguém mais do que Rachel Berry. Apenas Rachel Berry. Não havia razão para que se importasse tanto, vivera a maior parte de sua vida ignorando-a, praticamente.

Dessa vez foi Rachel que se aproximou dele e os pensamentos que tentavam colocar juízo em sua cabeça foram totalmente para o espaço.

– Não tem nada, nem ninguém que me impeça. Ou tem? – se, há uns anos atrás, alguém contasse a Rachel que ela falaria com Finn com aquele tom de ousadia na voz, provavelmente receberia uma gargalhada bem alta como resposta. Parou a apenas um curto passo dele.

– Você veio aqui hoje só para me provocar, não foi?

Rachel fez cara de desentendida.

– Para quê eu faria isso? Por acaso você se sente provocado? – o sorriso dela era provocativo, quase malicioso.

– Claro que não.

Ele respondeu rápido como uma bala, percebendo o próprio erro. Mas aí fixou sem querer os olhos nos lábios dela. Rachel percebeu e passou a língua por eles propositadamente. Finn observou o movimento da língua dela e engoliu saliva.

Rachel sorriu de canto.

– Por que você simplesmente não admite que se sente atraído por mim? – ela perguntou.

– Porque eu não me sinto. – Finn respondeu, encarando os lábios dela.

O leve sorriso de Rachel se ampliou.

– Tem certeza?

Finn fez que sim com a cabeça, mas de uma forma que deixava claro que a verdade era justamente o contrário, com os olhos ainda fixos nos lábios dela.

– Absoluta.

Ela fez cara de quem lamenta.

– Que pena. – Dizendo isso, virou-se para ir embora, mas parou ao ver uma sunga que ele tinha deixado em cima de uma cadeira. – Vou levar isso aqui, como lembrança. Vai realizar um sonho antigo meu.

– Rachel. – Finn falou, fazendo-a parar de novo a meio caminho da porta. – Você vai com ele?

– Claro que sim.

– Mas...

– Houve uma época, Finn, que eu sempre dizia não ao Sam, todas as vezes que ele pedia para sair comigo, por sua causa. E foi tudo em vão. Não farei isso de novo. – terminou de falar e saiu, deixando Finn sozinho.

Ele terminou de trocar de roupa, colocando a camiseta e a bermuda com que tinha chegado lá, e voltou ao estúdio a tempo de ver Sam e Rachel saindo juntos.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Março**_

– E então, é... Rachel saiu com Sam de novo?

Finn deu um gole em sua bebida e fez essa pergunta querendo soar o mais casual possível, deitando-se numa espreguiçadeira da piscina dos Hudson-Hummel, ao lado de Puck, que estava deitado em outra.

– É, ele esteve lá em casa hoje e os dois saíram juntos. – Puck respondeu, já mostrando que os sentimentos dele em relação a Sam eram os mesmo que tinha em relação ao ex-namorado francês da Rachel.

– Você acha que eles estão namorando? – Finn estava feliz por ser um ator experiente, o que possibilitava que as perguntas saíssem como se ele não se importasse nem um pouco.

– Tanto faz. Eu tento não pensar muito nesse assunto, fica mais fácil.

Finn respondeu concordando com a cabeça. Queria saber em que nível andava a relação de Rachel e Sam, mas pelo visto não ia arrancar muita coisa do irmão dela. E falar com Puck só piorava a situação, já que comprovava cada vez mais que ele não iria gostar nada da ideia se, por acaso, Rachel tivesse um relacionamento com Finn.

Não que ele estivesse pensando nisso, obviamente. Mas se por acaso, e apenas _por acaso_, ele e Rachel se envolvessem num aspecto, digamos, mais romântico, Finn não fazia ideia de qual seria a reação de Puck, o que tornava tudo muito mais difícil.

Tinha certeza que nem se passava pela cabeça de Puck que seu melhor amigo de anos tomara certas liberdades com a irmãzinha caçula dele, porque, se soubesse, com certeza já teria ido pedir explicações. Talvez até chamasse Finn de traidor, ou algo do tipo, e isso seria algo realmente muito ruim.

– Por que esse ciúme todo da Rachel? – Finn perguntou. – Quer dizer, não é como se ela fosse uma criança ainda.

Puck pensou um pouco antes de responder, enquanto olhava para o brilho do sol na água azul da piscina.

– Quando eu conheci a Rachel, ela era essa coisinha pequena, sabe? E eu tinha vindo de um mundo podre e nojento. Vivia em meio a tudo o que de pior pode acontecer com um ser humano. Para mim, ela era a coisa mais pura que existia e foi amor à primeira vista. Quando eu a segurei no colo, ela pegou meu rosto entre aquelas mãozinhas e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos, me aceitando, apesar de tudo. Não era como se ela entendesse de onde eu vinha ainda, mas mesmo assim... – ele deu uma pausa e respirou fundo, com a lembrança ainda bem nítida em sua mente. – Eu me senti irmão dela naquele exato momento, ainda que nunca a tivesse visto antes. E prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria de qualquer coisa, para que ela nunca precisasse passar, nem um pouquinho, pelo que eu passei.

Em silêncio, Finn ficou escutando Puck falar. Nunca o vira falar com tamanho sentimento antes. Já sabia de certas coisas com as quais ele tivera que conviver, estando sozinho na rua, e podia imaginar como isso fazia com que criasse um sentimento de proteção especial por Rachel, querendo mantê-la à margem de qualquer tipo de risco.

– E, desde então, essa é a imagem que eu tenho dela. Por mais que Rachel cresça, ela sempre vai ser aquela garotinha para mim, entende o que eu quero dizer? – Puck completou, olhando para Finn, e depois riu de si mesmo. – Deve soar como bobagem para você, já que não tem uma irmã. Ainda mais uma do tamanho da Rachel, que pode ser derrubada com qualquer sopro.

Finn negou com a cabeça.

– Não, cara, eu entendo.

– É... – Puck murmurou e depois encolheu os ombros. – E, para completar, eu sei do que os homens são capazes. Quer dizer, eu _sou_ um homem, e um dos piores se quer saber. Eles podem destruir o coração dela e aí eu teria que matá-los. – falou, com tanta certeza, fechando um dos punhos, que Finn arregalou um pouco os olhos. – E eu não quero ir para a cadeia. Ainda tenho minha empresa de limpar piscinas para expandir pelo país inteiro.

– Claro. – Finn engoliu em seco. – Claro...

* * *

– Aquele homem da mesa ao lado comia fazendo um barulho realmente engraçado! – Rachel comentou, rindo com vontade, ao mesmo tempo em que entrava no apartamento de Sam.

Vindo logo atrás, Sam fechou a porta, depois dele mesmo ter entrado.

– Eu acho que o homem percebeu que estávamos rindo dele, Rachel. – apesar de tentar dar uma "bronca", ele também ria. – Olhou para nós várias vezes.

Rachel jogou a bolsa em cima do sofá e depois ela mesma se atirou ali.

– Não éramos os únicos, acredite.

Sam foi até onde ela estava e se sentou ao lado.

– Mas a sua risada é tão alta que abafava a de todo mundo.

– Eu tentei me conter, mas chegou uma hora que era impossível. – Rachel se defendeu.

Sam colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

– Não importa, eu gosto de ouvir sua risada.

Depois de dizer isso, ele se inclinou e a beijou. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia e Rachel correspondeu. Era bom beijar Sam, os lábios dele eram enormes. Rachel soltou uma risadinha ao pensar nisso.

– Qual é a graça?

– Nada. Quer dizer... Eu só estava me lembrando do seu apelido de boca de peixe, que te deram no colégio.

Sam franziu a testa.

– Eu te beijo e você pensa nisso?

– Bom, eu estava beijando a sua boca, logo, pensei na sua boca de peixe. – Rachel respondeu, bem-humorada, e Sam acabou rindo também.

– Você é divertida, Rachel. – ele disse, colocando uma mão no rosto dela. – E eu gosto muito de você.

Sam a beijou de novo e Rachel retribuiu. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e, sem se dar conta direito, ela já estava deitada no sofá, com Sam por cima. Sentiu que ele começou a passar a mão por seu abdômen e depois foi subindo até chegar em um dos seios. Sam passou o polegar no mamilo de Rachel ao mesmo tempo em que espalhava beijos molhados pelo pescoço dela.

Rachel olhou para o teto do apartamento dele, sentindo como se alguma coisa estivesse muito errada. Ainda mais quando a imagem da última pessoa na qual ela gostaria de pensar apareceu em sua mente. Rachel empurrou Sam de cima de si e escapuliu do sofá.

– Qual foi o problema? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Rachel passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Eu sinto muito, Sam, mas não posso fazer isso.

Ela rapidamente pegou a bolsa e Sam ficou de pé num pulo.

– Está indo embora? Mas...

– Eu sinto muito. – ela repetiu, sem ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. – Isto não está certo.

– Por que não? – Sam perguntou, exasperado.

Rachel ficou de costas para ele e apertou os olhos, soltando o ar dos pulmões.

– Você é uma ótima pessoa, Sam.

– Por que será que isso soou como uma coisa ruim?

Rachel permaneceu na mesma posição, estática por um momento.

– Por que este fato faz com que eu me sinta péssima por estar fazendo isso. – ela se virou para ele, percebendo que a explicação só tinha piorado as coisas. – O que quero dizer é que eu sou péssima. _Eu_, não você.

– Continuou sem entender nada.

Ela ficou uns instantes em silêncio e apertou os olhos com os dedos de novo, para tentar aliviar a pressão que sentia ali.

– Eu sinto como se estivesse te usando e isso não é justo.

– Me usando?

– Eu gosto de outra pessoa. – confessou de uma vez, sem querer adiar mais, para pôr um fim definitivo no assunto. – E não é certo ficar usando o seu interesse por mim para tentar esquecer essa pessoa.

– Quem é? – Sam quis saber.

Rachel fez que não com a cabeça, sem querer dizer o nome, já que Sam e Finn tinham negócios juntos e ela não queria atrapalhar. Fizera o possível para que Sam acreditasse que ela já havia superado Finn completamente.

– Alguém que conheci na França. – falou, lembrando-se de Jesse. – Ele foi embora e me deixou aqui, mas eu ainda tenho sentimentos por ele.

Dessa vez foi ele que precisou de uns instantes de silêncio para pensar.

– Mas se ele foi embora, então nós poderíamos...

– Não, Sam. – ela o interrompeu. – Não seria justo. Talvez se você não fosse essa pessoa tão legal, sim, nós poderíamos, mas... Você é. – ela disse quase como quem lamenta o fato. – Você é, e merece muito mais do que alguém que não pode se entregar de verdade.

Sam respirou fundo e se jogou no sofá de novo, olhando para o nada e coçando a parte de trás da cabeça.

– Por que será que eu acho que já vi essa cena antes? – ele riu sem vontade. – É como se estivéssemos no ensino médio de novo.

Rachel pensou que ele não fazia ideia de como aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras, afinal, ela o estava dispensando dessa vez pelo mesmo homem que a fez dispensá-lo antes.

– Você merece ser feliz, Sam. E eu não sou a pessoa que vai te fazer feliz. Eu gostaria muito de ser, mas não sou.


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Junho**_

Finn olhava em volta enquanto os fotógrafos tiravam fotos dele, fazendo com que flashes aparecessem por todos os lados. Era a pré-estreia de um filme e Finn tinha comparecido como se devia, elegante em seu terno e gravata pretos, com camisa de baixo azul escuro.

Andou pelo tapete vermelho e parou para pousar em cada um dos pontos que foram determinados para isso pela produção. A atenção que recebia era um pouco desconfortável, mas o excitamento por estar prestes a lançar um novo filme se sobrepunha a qualquer uma das coisas que não eram tão agradáveis. Como fingir ser simpático e ter ótimo relacionamento com todos os atores do filme. A maioria deles pensava ter o rei na barriga e Finn não tinha muita paciência para isso. Mas era necessário, como Mercedes e Mike sempre faziam questão de lembrá-lo.

Mas não parou para falar com nenhum dos repórteres, pois sabia que eles o encheriam de perguntas sobre seu recente rompimento com Santana Lopez.

Chegou ao fim do tapete vermelho e suspirou aliviado, piscando o olho, para tentar se livrar dos diversos pontos luminosos que via devido aos flashes. Kurt estava lá, esperando-o perto da entrada, assim como sua mãe. Burt nunca ia a esse tipo de evento e Finn não o culpava. Se pudesse, ele mesmo preferiria ficar em casa assistindo ao jogo na televisão.

– Ah, olha, ali está a Rachel. – Kurt apontou na direção da mulher de vestido branco, que vinha na direção deles.

Finn observou fixamente todos os movimentos dela ao se aproximar. Rachel havia passado uns dias na praia com uns amigos, depois de ter terminado o relacionamento com Sam, e a pele estava ainda mais morena devido ao sol, causando um perfeito contraste com o vestido de cor branca. Estava incrivelmente bonita e Finn ficou sem palavras.

– Isso é tão empolgante. – ela chegou falando, com um enorme sorriso. – É a primeira vez que estou numa pré-estreia de um filme tão importante. Quer dizer, é a primeira vez que venho num pré-estreia, do filme que seja!

Carole sorriu para ela, antes de perguntar:

– Veio sozinha?

– Sim, Puck não pôde vir porque não estava se sentindo muito bem. Foi alguma coisa que ele comeu, ou sei lá, resolvi não perder o convite e vim no lugar dele.

– Eles estão chamando para entrarmos. – Finn finalmente recuperou a voz. – Vamos.

Ele andou atrás dos outros três tentando não olhar para Rachel, muito menos para as pernas dela que pareciam ainda mais longas com aqueles sapatos de salto alto finíssimo. Finn não fazia ideia de como ela conseguia ficar em pé em cima daquilo.

Eles se sentaram em seus lugares para assistir ao filme e, de alguma forma, ele ficou ao lado de Rachel. Ela estava cheirando tão bem...

Mas ele tentou não pensar nisso e nem em como seu braço encostava-se ao dela em cima do apoio para braços. Tentou prestar atenção no filme, afinal de contas, era um bom filme e Finn estava feliz com o resultado de seu trabalho nele. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha tirado o braço daquele lugar durante as duas horas em que ficaram sentados ali, ainda que tivesse começado a senti-lo ficar dormente por estar tanto tempo na mesma posição.

Pelo amor de Deus! O que ele era? Algum tipo de adolescente idiota? Certamente estava se comportando como um.

Mas enfim... Por mais ridículo que fosse, continuou com o braço lá. E Rachel também não retirou o dela.

Depois da sessão, Finn recebeu os cumprimentos e elogios dos jornalistas que estavam ali.

– Eu levo Rachel para casa. – falou, já do lado de fora, pronto para ir embora. – Você pode ir com Kurt, mãe.

Por que diabos ele tinha se oferecido para levá-la? Será que gostava de ser constantemente posto a prova, assim como sempre acontecia quando ficava ao lado dela, ainda mais sozinhos?

Mas, de qualquer maneira, lá estavam eles, dentro do carro de Finn, indo em direção à casa dos Berry. O que o fez lembrar que Rachel estava prestes a se mudar para um apartamento só dela.

– Como anda a reforma do seu novo apartamento? – Finn quebrou o silêncio.

– Tudo bem. – foi só o que ela respondeu, olhando pela janela.

– Quando acha que se mudará para lá?

Rachel encolheu os ombros, distraída.

– Em duas semanas. É a previsão.

Depois disso, eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, até que Rachel perguntou, ainda olhando pela janela:

– Onde está Santana? Não a vi hoje.

Finn não respondeu imediatamente, olhando para o os carros no trânsito a sua frente. Ele respirou fundo. Querendo pôr uma pedra em cima do que podia estar começando a sentir por Rachel, passou a namorar Santana Lopez, uma atriz em ascendência, durante os dois últimos meses. Mas o namoro tinha acabado e Finn sabia que Rachel já devia saber disso.

– Não leu os tabloides ultimamente? – perguntou, meio ríspido, mas nem se importou.

Rachel finalmente virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Se está se referindo aos que dizem que você e ela terminaram, sim. E Kurt também me falou uma coisa ou outra.

– Então por que perguntou?

– Queria ouvir de você.

– Não quero falar sobre isso.

Rachel ficou de cenho franzido ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, ainda mais no tom em que estava falando.

– Você ainda gosta dela?

Finn bufou.

– Rachel, não quero falar sobre isso, está bem?

– Sim, porque não acho que você tenha se apaixonado por ela tão de repente. – ela continuou, como se Finn não tivesse dito nada. – Então por que o assunto te incomoda tanto?

Finn entrou com o carro na propriedade dos Berry e parou logo embaixo de uma grande árvore, que cobria o carro e os escondia da casa.

– Está entregue.

– Não vai me falar mesmo? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele, sem descer do carro.

Finn respirou fundo.

– Não é da sua conta.

Dessa vez, Rachel fez cara de espantada, devido à resposta mal humorada. No mesmo tom, ela respondeu:

– É, tem razão, não é da minha conta. – abriu a porta e saiu do carro.

Mas antes que pudesse dar alguns poucos passos, Finn já tinha saído do carro também e apareceu do lado dela, segurando-a pelo braço.

– Me desculpa, não devia ter falado assim.

– Não, você está certo, não é da minha conta, eu nem mesmo deveria ter perguntado.

Finn passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

– Eu descobri que ela estava me usando. – confessou. – Quer dizer, descobri não, ela mesma me disse, antes de terminar comigo.

– Como assim?

– Ela é lésbica. – Finn declarou.

– Lésbica?

– Sim. Santana me disse que tinha um caso com uma amiga dela, chamada Brittany, ou sei lá qual é o nome, mas que de repente começou a achar que a coisa estava ficando séria. – ele explicou, mas ao ver que Rachel ainda tinha um brilho de indagação nos olhos, completou: – Estava se apaixonando por ela, coisa que não esperava. Santana sempre teve relacionamentos sérios com homens.

– Humm... – ela murmurou, pensativa.

– Por isso tinha me procurado, para ver se dava um jeito nisso. Como se pudesse "dar um jeito" em algo assim. Mas foi uma tentativa, segundo ela. Mas é tudo segredo, a imprensa não pode saber. – Finn terminou de dizer e olhou para Rachel. – Foi isso o que aconteceu, satisfeita?

Rachel ficou um tempo absorvendo o que Finn acabara de dizer e então começou a rir. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou com vontade.

– Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi. – ela pediu. – Está me dizendo que estava namorando com uma mulher que, no fim das contas, estava te usando porque não queria admitir para si mesma que era lébica? E você não sabia de nada?

Finn hesitou um pouco.

– Bom, era meio estranho, ela não gostava muito de ter certas... Intimidades comigo, se é que me entende.

Este último comentário fez Rachel rir mais ainda e Finn ficou de cara feia.

– Não poderia ser um pouco mais solidária e não rir? Quer dizer... Meio que atingiu meus sentimentos masculinos saber que estava sendo usado assim.

Como se fosse possível, Rachel gargalhou ainda mais.

– Sabe de uma coisa, eu vou embora. – ele se virou, mas Rachel o impediu.

– Tá, tudo bem, tudo bem... – falou, tentando se controlar. – Vou parar de rir. – Ela precisou de uns instantes a mais para se recuperar totalmente. – Mas não é como se você pudesse ficar tão ofendido assim, não é?

– O que quer dizer?

– Quero dizer que, claro, é uma pena que Santana não consiga aceitar a si mesma e tenha te usado para tentar esquecer o que sente por essa outra garota, mas você também a usou para tentar esquecer o que sente por mim. – assim como ela também estivera usando Sam para esquecer o que sentia por ele. Aquilo tudo estava uma tremenda bagunça.

Finn negou a declaração dela.

– Não é verdade. – disse.

– Claro que é. Por alguma razão você não consegue admitir o que sente de verdade. Talvez seja porque seja melhor para a sua imagem andar com outras celebridades. E, além do mais, eu não sou nenhuma dessas belezas de Hollywood e...

– Quer parar? – Finn interrompeu. – Você é linda!

Os dois ficaram um momento em silêncio, olhando-se, depois de uma declaração tão eloquente por parte dele.

– Bom, então deve ser porque você tem vergonha de mim.

– Vergonha? – Finn perguntou.

– É, vergonha. Afinal, não iria querer que o vissem por aí com aquela garotinha que te endeusava e só tinha olhos para você, não é? O que as pessoas iriam pensar disso, meu Deus? – Rachel já começava a falar de um jeito indignado e irônico. – Que escândalo!

Finn não respondeu ao que ela falou e só abaixou a cabeça. Rachel percebeu a reação dele.

– É isso, não é?

– Não. – Finn negou.

– Claro que é, só pode ser. Qual outro motivo seria? Você tem vergonha de mim, Finn, e tem vergonha do que sente por mim.

– Não é isso, Rachel! – ele falou. – Isso... Nós... – apontou para os dois. – Simplesmente não pode acontecer.

– Por que não?

– Porque é errado! – Finn bradou e Rachel se calou. – Porque é errado! Você era uma criança quando nós nos conhecemos, eu te vi crescer, Rachel! – ele falava de uma forma como quem tenta convencer a ela e também a si mesmo. – Você é a irmã caçula do meu melhor amig melhor amiga do_ meu_ irmão caçula! Nós praticamente somos da mesma família!

– Nós não somos da mesma família! – Rachel disse, firmemente. – Não somos parentes e eu não sou mais uma criança. Não dá para ver? – ela deu uma volta em torno de si mesma, com os braços levantados. – Eu sou uma mulher, Finn. Pode ser que quando eu tinha oito e você doze anos, ou quando eu tinha treze e você dezessete, a diferença de idade fosse mais evidente e você me visse apenas como uma pirralha, mas agora eu tenho 24 e você tem 28! Não há nenhum problema, pelo contrário.

– Mesmo assim! – Finn exclamou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Mesmo assim...

– Mesmo assim o quê? – ela perguntou, mas Finn não respondeu. – Por mais que você tente se negar a ver, eu _sou_ uma mulher e sei reconhecer quando um homem se sente atraído por mim. – o tom de voz dela já estava mais baixo. – Eu sei. – Rachel esperou que ele dissesse algo, mas Finn continuou em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. – Mas estou vendo que você ainda não vai admitir isso. É uma pena, mas que é um direito seu, eu suponho.

Achando que não havia mais nada a se dizer entre os dois, Rachel deu as costas para Finn e foi embora a caminho da entrada da casa. Porém, antes de se distanciar totalmente, parou e, sem se virar novamente para ele, disse:

– Parabéns pelo filme, à propósito. Você esteve muito bem nele.

Era algo que ela tinha que dizer, fazer o quê? Podia estar chateada naquele exato momento, mas não conseguia se livrar da sina de ser uma grande fã do trabalho dele.


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Junho**_

– Não sabia que você vinha. – Rachel falou para Finn, aproximando-se dele.

– Queria ver como tinha ficado seu novo apartamento, estava curioso.

– E o que achou?

– Está realmente muito bom, estou impressionado. – Finn comentou, olhando em volta. – É meio grande só para você, no entanto.

– Eu gosto de espaço.

Rachel organizara uma pequena festa de inauguração do apartamento que tinha comprado e reformado para si. Agora ele estava todo pronto e alguns amigos dela estavam presentes, apenas para não deixar o momento passar em branco.

– Mas não deve ter ficado muito feliz quando meus amigos tomaram um tempão para tirar fotos com você. – ela continuou a falar. – Eu sei que você não gosta muito dessa atenção toda.

Finn deu um meio sorriso.

– Não tem problema. Já estou acostumado.

– Se eu soubesse que você viria, teria avisado para que ninguém incomodasse.

– Já disse que não tem problema. A única um pouco mais exaltada foi a Sunshine. – o sorriso de Finn aumentou. – Mas mesmo assim não foi nada muito grave. Pode relaxar.

– Aparentemente, você é muito famoso nas Filipinas. É de onde Sunshine vem. Ela está na mesma companhia de teatro que eu agora. Assim como praticamente todo mundo daqui.

Finn olhou na direção da pequena garota que conversava com outra pessoa que também deveria ser da tal companhia de teatro.

– Por que será que tenho a impressão de que você não gosta tanto dela assim? – Finn perguntou.

Rachel olhou para ele e deixou escapar uma risada.

– Não é que eu não goste dela. Sunshine é uma grande concorrência para mim, desde que chegou à companhia. Só estou tentando manter os olhos bem abertos com ela.

– Concorrência? – Finn perguntou. – Para você? E isso é mesmo possível?

– Até eu tenho que lidar com alguma concorrência vez ou outra, por incrível que pareça. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom divertido que ele. – Ela é muito boa, tem uma voz incrível. E, para completar, consegue ser ainda mais baixa do que eu, o que me deixa um pouco assustada. – brincou.

– Bom... Eu tive mesmo que me sentar numa cadeira para que pudéssemos aparecer os dois na foto.

Os dois riram.

– Mas aí o problema é com você, que é grande demais.

Eles continuaram nesta conversa leve e superficial, sem que nenhum ousasse falar do que acontecera entre os dois há uns dias atrás. Assim foi como as coisas ficaram entre eles desde então, não voltaram mais a falar mais no assunto, como se não tivesse acontecido.

Em determinado momento, a campainha do apartamento voltou a soar e Finn viu como Rachel prendeu a respiração imediatamente e pareceu mais ansiosa de repente. Ela pediu licença a ele e foi abrir a porta para quem quer que fosse. Finn ficou observando e viu quando a figura de um homem algo familiar surgiu. O sorriso do recém-chegado era enorme e ele e Rachel se abraçaram de forma bem íntima. Finn franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar de quem se tratava e porquê diabos ele e Rachel pareciam tão felizes ao se verem.

– Parece que alguém está de volta. – Kurt falou para Finn, juntando-se a ele.

– Quem é esse cara? Ele me parece familiar.

– É o Jesse, não se lembra dele? – Kurt perguntou e Finn fez que não com a cabeça. – É o namorado francês da Rachel. Se é que se pode dizer que eles eram namorados, mas, bom, chegava perto.

Subitamente, Finn se lembrou e ligou nome a pessoa. Era o tal francês que tinha ido embora e Rachel ficara tão mal com isso que fora, inclusive, encher a cara num bar.

Fora também a primeira vez que ela e Finn se beijaram, recordou-se ele. Parecia que haviam se passado anos desde então.

Viu como o rosto de Rachel pereceu ter se iluminado agora que ele estava ali. Finn bebeu o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só, incomodado com o jeito como o recém-chegado não perdia uma oportunidade para tocá-la.

– Pensei que o nome dele fosse Jeremy.

– O quê? – Kurt perguntou, confuso. – Não, Finn, é Jesse. Jesse St. James. Rachel não me falou nada, mas ela devia estar esperando por ele já.

– Sei... – Finn murmurou. Ainda bem que Kurt não pareceu notar o tom contrariado em sua voz. – Mas como Rachel pode estar tão feliz por vê-lo, depois de tudo o que ele fez com ela?

– Você se refere a ele ter voltado para a França? Bom, não é como se fosse uma coisa assim tão horrível, não é? Era um direito dele, assim como ela decidiu voltar para os Estados Unidos. E é como eu já disse, o relacionamento deles era aberto. Nunca entendi direito como isso funcionava, mas era o que eles diziam...

– Acha que voltarão a ter esse tão falado relacionamento aberto? – Finn perguntou, ainda olhando para Jesse e Rachel, que agora estavam abraçados de novo, depois dela tê-lo apresentado em voz alta para o resto do pessoal. – Ou qualquer tipo de outro relacionamento? Do tipo amoroso eu quero dizer.

Kurt deu de ombros.

– Não sei. Rachel sempre gostou muito dele. Não acho que chegou a amá-lo, mas gostava muito dele sim. Acho até que foi ele quem a curou daquela obsessão que tinha por você. – Kurt riu. – Rachel gostou dele desde o momento em que o viu, lá na França. Os dois começaram a sair, e acabou rolando.

– Você acha que ela _ainda_ gosta muito dele? Da mesma forma como gostava antes?

– Não sei, talvez... – foi então quando Kurt olhou para ele com expressão desconfiada. – Por que tanto interesse no assunto?

Finn fez cara de desentendido e deu um gole na outra bebida que tinha pego para si.

– Só estou perguntando... Por causa do Puck. Não acho que ele vá ficar muito feliz por saber que esse James está por aqui outra vez.

– É Jesse. James é o sobrenome, St. James. Por que você vive trocando o nome dele?

Finn encolheu os ombros e fez cara de quem não se importa nem um pouco com o nome dele.

– Que seja. Mas é só por causa de Puck que estou perguntando mesmo. – ele tentou manter o tom desinteressado.

– Bom, é, não deixa de ser verdade. Puck é daquele tipo de irmão bem ciumento.

– Ele não gostou do jeito que o francês deixou a Rachel. – até mesmo Finn não estava gostando nada de se lembrar do olhar triste que ela tinha naquela noite, o que significava que ela realmente gostava dele.

– Não há nada que ele possa fazer, de qualquer forma. Rachel não é nenhuma menininha que não pode cuidar de si mesma.

* * *

– Estou feliz que esteja de volta. – Rachel falou para Jesse.

– E eu estou feliz por estar de volta.

– Como está Paris?

– Linda como sempre. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso. – Mas não mais linda do que você.

Rachel virou o rosto na direção da mão que Jesse tinha colocado em sua bochecha.

– Senti sua falta. Nós éramos bons amigos apesar de tudo. – ela disse.

– Sim. Apesar de seus sentimentos eternos por um tal Finn Hudson, você quer dizer.

– Não me importo com Finn.

– Não mesmo? Quer dizer então que agora eu tenho chances reais de te transformar em minha namorada de verdade?

Rachel segurou as duas mãos de Jesse entre as suas.

– Sempre quis ser sua namorada.

– Não, meu amor, você _gostaria_ de querer, o que é diferente.

Rachel não respondeu e respirou fundo. Isso era verdade. Esforçara-se tanto para se apaixonar por Jesse, mas não conseguira. Por isso que ele sempre manteve o relacionamento entre os dois sem ser muito profundo, para que assim ninguém saísse machucado da história. E por "ninguém" leia-se ele mesmo.

Jesse sempre deixou claro o que sentia por Rachel, mas sabia que ela não podia corresponder. Por essa razão, decidira ficar na França, longe dela por um tempo. Precisava desse tempo e dessa distância para aceitar que nunca a teria completamente, do jeito que gostaria.

– Mas não interessa mais. – Jesse falou. – Sempre serei seu amigo e sempre estarei aqui para o que quer que precise. Sabe disso.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e apertou ainda mais as mãos dele.

– Eu sei. E digo o mesmo.

– E sempre estarei aqui para quando quiser arrancar lágrimas das pessoas através do nosso dom para a música. Pelo menos até chegar o dia do meu voo de volta para a França.

Rachel fez um biquinho.

– Quando você vai ter que ir?

– No próximo fim de semana.

O rosto dela ficou triste por uns instantes, mas logo depois foi iluminado por um sorriso.

– Sabe, por acaso, eu _tenho_ um aparelho de karaokê aqui no apartamento. – falou, sugestiva.

– Humm... Quer fazer as pessoas chorarem agora? – Jesse perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos com os dela. Rachel respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça de forma animada. – Então vamos lá.

* * *

– Você tem mesmo que ir? – Rachel perguntou, tristemente, dias depois.

Jesse passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela e sorriu.

– Você sabe que sim. Mas não quer dizer que não posso voltar, ou que você não possa ir à França.

Ela ia dizer que sim, poderia ir a França outra vez, mas aí a última chamada do voo no qual Jesse deveria embarcar foi anunciado no alto falante. Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até o portão de embarque, quando de repente ficaram frente a frente com Finn, que usava um boné e um óculos escuro, no mesmo estilo que estava quando Rachel o encontrou naquela galeria.

– Finn? – Rachel chamou.

Ele se aproximou dos dois e foi logo perguntando:

– Vão viajar?

– Eu vou. – Jesse respondeu. – Rachel não. Estou voltando para a França.

– Ah... – Finn murmurou, com o semblante ficando mais amigável.

– E você? – quis saber Rachel.

– Acabei de chegar. Tive que ir numa viagem rápida à Nova York.

– E eu tenho que correr se não quiser perder o meu voo. – Jesse se dirigiu a Rachel.

Ela deu um leve tapa na testa, como se tivesse esquecido completamente o porquê de estar ali.

– Ai, é mesmo! Vamos lá. Foi bom ver você, Finn, mas temos que ir.

– Eu vou lá com vocês. – Finn falou.

Rachel e Jesse se entreolharam, antes dela perguntar:

– Por quê?

– Ia pedir um carro para vir me buscar, mas já que você está aqui, pode me dar uma carona. – explicou, com um sorriso de canto. – Se não for incômodo, claro.

Rachel negou com a cabeça.

– Não, acho que não...

Ele era mesmo um mistério, Rachel pensou. Ignorava-a por dias e depois pedia uma carona?

Os três rumaram para o portão de embarque até que Jesse teve que entrar. Ele se despediu de Rachel com um longo beijo na boca, com o intuito de provocar Finn. Jesse se separou um pouco dela e deu um sorriso malicioso, antes de dar um último beijo estalado e um abraço e ir embora. De maneira melancólica, Rachel ficou olhando para a porta, pela qual ele desaparecera, durante alguns instantes, até que suspirou, virou-se para Finn de novo e, passando por ele, sem nem sequer olhá-lo, apenas disse:

– Vamos.

Ele a seguiu andando logo atrás. Chegando ao carro, os dois entraram e Rachel conduziu para fora do estacionamento do aeroporto. Nenhum dos dois falou muita coisa. Quase nada, na verdade. O único comentário que ela fez foi sobre um acidente de carro que fez o trânsito parar por alguns minutos.

Durante este tempo, o celular dela começou a tocar e Rachel aproveitou que os carros não saiam do lugar para atender. Era Kurt perguntando quando ela poderia devolver umas roupas que ele pegara emprestado do ateliê onde trabalhava e dado a ela por um tempo, pois precisaria repô-las no dia seguinte.

– Ah, é mesmo. – ela falou e parou uns instantes para pensar. Então, olhando para Finn, completou dizendo a Kurt que mandaria as roupas por ele.

Ao desligar, Rachel comunicou a Finn que passaria em seu apartamento antes de deixá-lo em casa, e, depois do trânsito ser liberado, ela voltou a andar com o carro.

– Você vai subir, ou vai esperar aqui? – Rachel perguntou a Finn, logo após ter estacionado o carro perto do prédio onde morava. – Pode demorar um pouco, ainda vou ter que juntar tudo.

Finn destravou o cinto de segurança.

– Vou subir.

Ele continuou andando atrás, com Rachel indo na frente, o que possibilitava que Finn observasse o balanço do quadril dela à medida que dava cada passo. Era um movimento tão feminino e, por isso mesmo, muito atraente para o homem. Ele só parou de olhar quando os dois entraram no elevador, mas voltou a fazer o mesmo ao sair para o corredor e ir até a porta do apartamento dela.

Ao entrar, Rachel foi direto até o quarto e falou para Finn esperar na sala, podendo ir até a cozinha se servir de alguma coisa, se quisesse. Ele decidiu ir colocar um copo de água para si mesmo. Ainda estava meio chateado pelo beijo que Rachel e Jesse tinham trocado, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o direito.

Mas a mente dele era rebelde e não parava de repassar essa cena e também o brilho triste nos olhos dela depois dele ter ido embora. Ficou imaginando o quanto Rachel realmente gostava daquele cara. Estava dando o último gole em sua água, quando Rachel chamou por ele.

– Me ajuda a fechar isso aqui. – ela pediu a ele, apontando para a pequena mala no chão, abarrotada de roupa. – Eu fico em cima dela, para que com o meu peso dê para você fechar o zíper.

– Ou... – Finn falou, olhando para a bagunça que aquilo estava. – Você podia tentar dobrar tudo e, de forma organizada, voltar a colocá-las aí dentro, o que facilitaria toda a tarefa.

Rachel descartou a ideia com um gesto com a mão.

– Esse é o plano B.

Finn viu que não adiantaria insistir e segurou o zíper, esperando que ela forçasse a mala com o próprio peso, mas a bagunça estava tão grande que não adiantou.

– Kurt não vai reclamar se receber assim?

– Provavelmente. – ela respondeu, fazendo força para baixo. – Ou melhor, com certeza.

Depois de um tempo, eles finalmente conseguiram fechar a mala.

– Nada como trabalho em equipe. – Rachel comentou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

– O Jesse estava aqui com você, no apartamento? – Finn fez a pergunta tão de repente que até mesmo ele ficou meio espantado.

O sorriso dela murchou aos poucos.

– O quê?

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. Agora que tinha feito a primeira pergunta, faria as outras.

– Ele estava hospedado aqui? Com você?

Rachel não respondeu imediatamente.

– Sim. – falou, por fim.

– Então vocês dois... – ele deixou o resto da pergunta no ar, fazendo expressões sugestivas.

Ela cerrou os olhos na direção dele.

– Nós dois o quê?

– Estavam... Você sabe... Juntos? – antes que Rachel pudesse responder, ele completou: – E quando eu digo juntos, eu quero dizer _juntos_. Eu vi vocês se beijando no aeroporto... Entende o que eu quero dizer?

Rachel cruzou os braços.

– O que eu entendo é que não é da sua conta.

Ela saiu de onde estava para se preparar para ir embora de novo, mas Finn a segurou pelo braço.

– Eu preciso saber. Por favor?

Ela ia mandá-lo para o inferno, mas, no lugar, respirou fundo e disse:

– Jesse e eu somos apenas amigos agora. – ela informou, em voz calma. – Se é isso que quer saber. Aquele beijo foi só por provocação, porque ele sabia que você estava olhando.

Um sorriso começou a nascer no canto dos lábios de Finn.

– Quer dizer que vocês não voltaram?

– Não, ele ficou aqui só uns dias, você sabe disso.

– Nesses dias não aconteceu nada mesmo?

– Não. – Rachel negou, de forma mais impaciente dessa vez. – Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer?

– Você pareceu bem triste quando ele foi embora.

– Porque nós somos amigos. Jesse e Kurt sempre foram meus melhores amigos, apesar da distância.

– Então você não gosta dele mais do que como um amigo?

– Já disse que não, Finn, mas que coisa! – impaciente, ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Para quê todas essas perguntas?

Finn se aproximou de Rachel e a segurou pelos ombros.

– Porque, sabendo disso, eu posso fazer isso.

Ele a trouxe de encontro a si e a beijou em cheio nos lábios. Suspirou ao sentir os lábios dela contra os seus novamente. Sabia que estava sentindo a falta deste contato, mas só agora se deu conta da verdadeira intensidade, o que o fez passar o braço em volta da cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto, e segurou a cabeça dela pela nuca com a mão livre.

Ouviu o próprio gemido de satisfação quando a língua de Rachel encostou na sua. Ele poderia, definitivamente, ficar seriamente viciado nisso! Mesmo não tendo conhecimento para afirmar, poderia apostar todo o seu dinheiro que o gosto dela era mais potente do que o efeito de qualquer droga ilícita que pudesse existir.

Ele estava com uma ânsia tão grande, que Rachel teve que curvar as costas para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que Finn a beijava. As línguas estavam famintas uma pela outra. Tinha certeza de que nunca antes tinha beijado alguém com tanta paixão antes, como a beijava agora. A necessidade e a vontade, contidas por ambos durante todo aquele tempo, foram sendo libertadas naquele beijo. Ele a abraçou como se não quisesse deixá-la ir nunca mais.

Rachel passou as mãos pelos braços e ombros dele e depois o envolveu pelo pescoço. Ficou de pontas de pés e agarrou os cabelos da nuca dele com uma das mãos. Podia sentir o volume na calça dele ir aumentando, à medida que o beijo se tornava mais intenso e íntimo. Quando Finn pôs as mãos na altura do bumbum dela e a apertou contra a própria ereção, Rachel soltou um gemido pela garganta, sentindo que o calor dentro de si também crescia.

– Se você vai se arrepender de novo e parar, é melhor que faça agora. – ela falou, contra a boca dele. – Caso contrário, então podemos ir para o meu quarto.

Finn não pôde evitar dar um leve sorriso com a proposta tão direta. Depois, olhou intensamente dentro dos olhos dela, antes de dizer, em voz baixa, porém firme:

– Não vou parar.

**CONTINUA...**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CONTINUANDO...**

Finn e Rachel mal entraram no quarto dela e as roupas já estavam voando pelos ares. Mesmo não conseguindo se desgrudar um do outro, davam um jeito para ir tirando as roupas peça por peça.

Eles tinham urgência.

Havia se passado muito tempo para que aquele momento finalmente chegasse. Até mesmo anos. Abraçados e com as bocas coladas, eles já estavam de pé no meio do quarto e completamente nus. Finn colocou Rachel nos braços, com a facilidade de quem levantava uma pena, e caminhou até a cama, enquanto ela aproveitou para encher o pescoço dele de beijos molhados. Rachel pôs o lóbulo da orelha de Finn entre os dentes e deu uma mordidinha, o que o fez se arrepiar.

Ele a deixou na cama e ficou de pé por alguns momentos, admirando-a. Os cabelos estavam emaranhados e os lábios inchados devido aos beijos. Rachel estava linda, sem nenhuma roupa, olhando-o com olhos brilhantes de desejo. A visão fez com que ele chegasse a ficar literalmente com água na boca.

Rachel percebeu o intenso olhar e a expressão no rosto dele, como se quisesse devorá-la, e sorriu. Ao vê-la sorrir, Finn subiu na cama e a abraçou, beijando-a novamente.

Rachel fechou os olhos por um momento, sentindo o corpo nu de Finn encostado ao seu. Aquilo era tão surreal. Mal podia acreditar que estava realmente acontecendo. Um flash com o resumo de todos os anos que passou suspirando por aquele homem passou por sua cabeça. Ela podia lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido até que eles chegassem exatamente ali, juntos na cama dela. Rachel o abraçou fortemente, querendo criar uma imagem mental daquele momento, para que se lembrasse para sempre.

Finn olhou para ela.

– Está tudo bem?

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando não chorar pela emoção do momento, e respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Colou a boca com a dele outra vez, transmitindo pelo beijo todos os sentimentos que a dominavam.

Não demorou muito para que as mãos de ambos viajassem pelos corpos um do outro. Eles se tocavam em todos os pontos possíveis, provocando e fazendo com que o desejo só aumentasse. Rachel ficava com os pelos em pé só de sentir as mãos dele sendo deslizadas pelo corpo dela.

Finn levou uma das mãos a um de seus seios e Rachel prendeu a respiração. Subitamente, a realidade dos fatos a atingiu e ela se deu conta do que estava realmente prestes a acontecer. Finn Hudson, o próprio, estava com uma mão apalpando com vontade um dos seios dela e os dois estavam nus em cima de uma cama!

– Tem certeza de que realmente não há nada errado? – ele voltou a perguntar, vendo que o corpo de Rachel ficava tenso outra vez.

– Não, é só que... – ela percebeu o nervosismo na própria voz e respirou fundo. – Esse é um daqueles momentos na vida que criam uma marca e faz com que todo o resto seja apenas o antes e o depois. Sabe, como antes e depois de Cristo?

Finn deu aquele sorriso de canto, tão característico dele, e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela.

– Não é meio que pecado pensar em Cristo num momento como este?

– Você sabe o que eu quis dizer! – ela exclamou, envergonhada.

– Eu sei. – Finn beijou a bochecha dela, naquele lugar que fica bem pertinho dos lábios. – Eu sei o que quer dizer. E sinto o mesmo.

– Não é a mesma coisa! Eu sonho com você desde que tinha oito anos.

– Não significa que este momento seja menos importante para mim. Porque é importante para mim, Rachel.

Para provar, ele voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Rachel correspondeu na mesma medida. Finn estava se sentindo incendiar aos poucos e já percebia o corpo de Rachel vibrante embaixo do dele. A boca dela tinha um gosto de café, que ela provavelmente bebera no aeroporto.

Apenas a luz do sol da tarde entrava pelas cortinas fechadas, e os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram provenientes dos beijos, do roçar de peles e dos ocasionais gemidos do casal. Rachel começou a se mover contra Finn de forma sedutora e uma forte excitação o envolveu por completo. O prazer assumia intensidades que Finn não sabia como conseguiria manter a sanidade.

Rachel o tocou mais intimamente, bem perto de sua ereção, e a respiração dele acelerou de uma forma que fez parecer como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma corrida.

– Tenho que admitir que você me deixa meio... atordoado, Rachel Berry. – ele riu. – De um jeito que eu nunca me senti antes.

– É mesmo? – ela perguntou, provocadoramente. – Você gosta disso?

Rachel passou a mão pela ereção de Finn, sentindo-se poderosa ao ver que exercia uma reação tão forte sobre ele, que apertava os olhos fortemente. Mais corajosa, o toque tímido foi se tornando mais decidido. Depois, ela retirou a mão e apertou a própria intimidade contra a dele, sentindo a ereção pulsar contra si.

Ele voltou a atenção aos seios dela, porém, ao invés de apenas a mão, agora usou também a boca. Enquanto lambia e sugava o mamilo esquerdo, apertava entre os dedos o mamilo direito. Foi a vez dela de apertar os olhos e acelerar a respiração. Rachel pôs ambas as mãos na cabeça dele, puxando-o de encontro a ela. Finn mudou a boca para o outro seio e ela soltava cada vez mais gemidos, à medida que o toque dele ficava mais e mais intenso. A cabeça dela estava girando.

– Ai, Deus! – ela falou, ofegante.

Finn deu uma risadinha e levantou a cabeça a altura da dela.

– Pecando de novo?

Rachel deu um tapa no ombro dele e, divertido, Finn voltou a beijá-la na boca. Mas logo depois passou a beijar o pescoço, nos dois lados, sugando aqui e ali. Em determinado momento, no entanto, ele começou a baixar. Foi traçando beijos no colo dela, passou pela região entre os seios, até que chegou ao abdômen. Ele começou a passar a língua em volta do umbigo de Rachel, enquanto a barriga dela subia e descia rapidamente, com a respiração, antes de colocar, finalmente, a língua dentro daquele pequeno buraquinho.

Engolindo saliva com dificuldade, ela o puxou para cima pelos cabelos.

– Você está me provocando, desse jeito eu vou perder a cabeça.

– Ótimo. – ele declarou. – Assim eu não sou o único.

As bocas voltaram a se encontrar, as mãos se exploravam e as pernas deslizavam e se entrelaçavam uma na outra.

– Finn... – Rachel murmurou no ouvido dele.

Finn desceu uma mão até que chegasse no ponto dela que mais pulsava, lá embaixo. Rachel inclinou a cabeça para trás, contra o travesseiro, ao sentir Finn introduzindo um dedo nela. Quando ele colocou um segundo dedo e fez o movimento de entrada e saída, ela mordeu a parte interna da boca fortemente, para não gritar.

– Agora! – ela falou.

Finn não precisou de mais para saber o que ela queria e também já não estava mais aguentando esperar. Colocou uma camisinha e se posicionou sobre ela. Rachel o envolveu com as pernas pela cintura e Finn a penetrou. Ele sentiu um abalo tão grande ao entrar completamente e senti-la envolver-se em volta dele que teve que parar um pouco e encostar testa com testa.

– Rachel... – disse, como se fosse uma palavra sagrada.

Logo depois, ele começou a se mover, lentamente no início. A ação dos quadris de ambos criava um perfeito atrito, num frenético movimento de entrada e saída. Finn pegou as mãos de Rachel, entrelaçou os dedos e as levou para cima da cabeça dela. Agora ela já não tinha as pernas em volta da cintura de Finn, mas sim dobradas em cada lado do corpo dele, com os pés na cama, que a apoiavam e permitia que ela impulsionasse a parte de baixo do corpo contra o dele, repetidamente e cada vez de forma mais acelerada.

Rachel inclinou a cabeça contra o travesseiro mais uma vez e gritou alto quando o orgasmo a atingiu como um golpe, fazendo o corpo explodir e começar a soltar espasmos prazerosos de cima abaixo, fazendo a mente dela ficar completamente nublada. O orgasmo de Finn veio logo depois, tão avassalador quanto, e ele desabou por cima dela, juntando corpo suado com corpo suado.

Precisaria de um momento para se recompor. Alguns minutos. Talvez horas. Ou até mesmo dias. Só então ele conseguiria se mexer novamente. Mas, depois de um tempo, que ele não sabia exatamente precisar quanto, Rachel começou a se mexer embaixo dele.

– Finn, você vai me matar sufocada.

O riso dele foi abafado contra o pescoço dela. Fazendo um esforço tremendo, ele saiu de cima de Rachel, indo para o lado e carregando-a junto, abraçando-a contra si. Rachel relaxou a cabeça no peito de Finn e o abraçou também. Satisfeita como nunca antes, fechou os olhos, achando que um cochilo viria bem a calhar.

* * *

Duas horas depois, ela já estava acordada. Saíra da cama, não sem antes passar um tempo admirando-o dormir também, com um sorriso largo e amplo no rosto, e fora até a cozinha, comer alguma coisa, depois de ter ouvido a barriga roncar.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Finn estava acabando de se acordar. Vestida com um fino robe branco, e estando de cabelos soltos, ela se apoiou contra o batente da porta. Viu quando ele olhou em volta com o cenho franzido, tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Ela riu.

– Você está no meu apartamento, na minha cama. – disse, fazendo com que ele levasse um pequeni susto, por não tê-la percebido ali até então.

Finn ficou em silêncio, provavelmente lembrando tudo o que ocorrera.

– Não me diga que, para variar, se arrependeu de novo. – ela falou, ao ver a expressão no rosto dele.

– Não me arrependi, mas...

Rachel desencostou do batente da porta.

– "Mas..."? Vai me dizer que nada disso deveria ter acontecido?

– Eu...

– Não. – ela o interrompeu. – É melhor nem começar. Não diga nada, antes que coloque tudo o que aconteceu bem aqui a perder. Não precisa ficar com essa cara de quem acabou de tirar a inocência de uma virgem, Finn.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, como se tivesse sido pego pensando em algo semelhante a isso.

– Rachel... – ele passou uma mão no rosto, ainda sentado na cama e com as costas apoiadas atrás. – O que faremos agora? – tirou as mãos e voltou a olhá-la. – O que vai acontecer? Puck vai me matar.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, meio surpreendida com o que ele disse por último.

– Puck?

– Ele é ciumento. Você não viu como ficou quando viu o seu namorado, ou amigo, ou sei lá o que ele é, me refiro ao tal do francês, o Jimmy... – Finn não viu o modo confuso com que ela o olhou ao ouvir aquele nome, e continuou: - Eu vi! Fui eu mesmo que o segurei para que ele não fizesse uma cena.

– E daí?

– E daí que eu, que deveria ser o melhor amigo e, portanto, alguém de confiança, acabei de me aproveitar da irmã dele. – voltou a passar a mão no rosto. – Puck vai me matar.

– Claro que não.

– Claro que sim.

Então, Rachel começou a rir, vendo real desespero na voz dele.

– Finn, Puck é um pouco ciumento, mas ele sabe que eu tomo conta da minha própria vida. E, além do mais, sendo você o melhor amigo dele, torna tudo ainda mais fácil, e não mais difícil.

Finn olhava para ela com cara de desamparado.

– Não, ele vai me matar, ele mesmo me disse.

– Ele disse que ia te matar?

– Não. Bom, não _exatamente_. Você não entenderia...

Rachel rolou os olhos.

– Você esteja inventando desculpas para ir embora e começar a me ignorar de novo.

– Não, não é isso.

Rachel levantou as palmas das mãos, para interrompê-lo.

– Quer saber? Se quiser ir embora, pode ir. É até melhor, porque eu dei uma olhada no meu telefone e tem um milhão de mensagens do Kurt. Você pode ir e levar aquelas roupas da mala para ele. Tudo bem assim? Pode ir. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Dizendo isso, estando ali na frente dele, ela desamarrou o laço que prendia o robe, deslizou-o dos ombros e o deixou cair no chão. Estava completamente sem nada por baixo dele. Com um sorriso quase imperceptível no canto dos lábios, virou-se, andou lentamente até o banheiro, entrou e encostou a porta, deixando um Finn de olhos arregalados para trás.

Pouco tempo depois, ela mal tinha ligado o chuveiro, Finn apareceu no banheiro. De costas para a porta, estava debaixo da ducha, Rachel virou apenas a cabeça.

– Ainda está aí? – perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Finn foi até ela.

– Não me olhe com esse ar de inocente, sua provocadorazinha de uma figa.

Rachel soltou uma gargalhada alta no mesmo instante em que ele a abraçou e a apertou forte, colocando o rosto no pescoço dela, rindo também, sem poder evitar.

* * *

**Confesso que escrever smuts não é o meu forte. Espero que tenha ficado aceitável. :)**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Agosto**_

– Estamos aqui no evento de promoção do DVD do filme "Big Dreams", um dos filmes de maior sucesso deste ano até agora. A grande atração está aqui ao meu lado, Finn Hudson. – uma repórter de um famoso canal de entretenimento estava entrevistando Finn. – E, então, Finn, mais um de seus grandes sucessos está sendo lançado em DVD. Qual é a importância de um evento como este?

Ele sorriu simpaticamente para a câmera antes de responder.

– A produção do filme organiza vários tipos de eventos para promover o lançamento do DVD, mas este aqui é o mais importante, na minha opinião, pois é quando podemos ter contato com o público que nos prestigia.

– O que Finn quer dizer é que hoje as estrelas de "Big Dreams" estão assinando DVDs para alguns fãs que compareceram. Ou melhor, eu disse alguns? Isto aqui está lotado! – a repórter exclamou, e o homem que segurava a câmera aproveitou para dar uma passada na multidão presente no local. – O que não é nenhuma surpresa, não é, Finn, você já deve estar acostumado.

Eles continuaram a falar sobre o filme e sobre os projetos futuros de Finn, até que a pergunta de sempre apareceu.

– Bom, a vida profissional vai ótima... – a repórter falou. – Mas todos nós, ou melhor, _todas_ nós estamos interessadas em saber se este coração ainda está livre. – animada, ela apontou o microfone para ele, mas Finn apenas sorriu, sem responder. – Ainda há esperanças de que você esteja solteiro?

Finn passou uma mão atrás do pescoço. Não sabia porquê continuavam insistindo em fazer aquela pergunta a ele, quando ele sempre deixou claro que sua vida pessoal não interessava a ninguém.

– Sim, estou solteir única coisa que vou falar sobre isso.

Mesmo o tom não tendo sido mais tão agradável quanto o de antes, a repórter pareceu estar satisfeita com essa única declaração e partiu para outras perguntas diversas.

Logo depois, Finn voltou para se sentar na longa mesa onde estavam os outros atores. O lugar reservado para ele ficava em uma das pontas da mesa e, como as pessoas passavam em uma fila pela frente, isso fazia com que ele fosse o último. Com uma leve dor no pescoço depois de algum tempo considerável ali, chegou um hora em que mal olhava para cima, apenas pegava o DVD, assinava e devolvia, sem levantar a cabeça.

– Quero que o meu diga "Para Rachel Berry, com carinho". – uma voz falou e ele finalmente olhou para a pessoa. – Sempre foi um sonho meu ter um autógrafo de Finn Hudson que dissesse isso.

Finn riu para ela e escreveu o que Rachel pedia.

– Aqui está. – entregou o DVD de volta. – Obrigado por ter vindo.

– Espera. – ela pediu. – Ainda tenho outra coisa para você assinar.

Rachel abriu a bolsa, tirou algo de lá e entregou a ele. Finn arregalou os olhos quando viu que era, nada mais nada menos, do que uma calcinha vermelha.

– _Rachel!_ – repreendeu num tom baixo, para que só ela pudesse escutar.

– Pode escrever o mesmo que antes. – disse ela, como se não tivesse acontecendo nada. Finn continuou olhando para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder o que tinhas nas mãos da vista dos outros. – Vamos, está atrasando a fila. – um esboço de riso já podia ser notado nos lábios e na voz dela.

Finn fez o que ela pedia e devolveu rapidamente a calcinha.

– Onde você arrumou isto? – ele ainda falava baixo.

– Bom... Passei no banheiro antes de subir aqui e...

– Você não está usando calcinha? – Finn passou o olhar pelo vestido que ela estava usando, que também não permitia o uso de sutiã. Então, pelo que Rachel dizia, o vestido era provavelmente a única peça de roupa que ela estava usando. Finn engoliu em seco.

Inclinando-se um pouco na direção dele, com as palmas das mãos apoiadas na mesa, ela sussurrou:

– Vou deixar que a sua imaginação decida se sim ou se não. Depois que isso tudo aqui acabar... – ela indicou o espaço em volta com um dedo. - ...eu vou estar esperando.

Dizendo isso, Rachel foi embora, dando lugar a próxima pessoa. Ao sair, começou a gargalhar. Não era verdade o que tinha dito. Combinara de se encontrar com Finn ali, mas dissera a ele que ficaria esperando-o no carro. Porém, vira uma loja de lingerie no caminho e tivera essa ideia, só para provocá-lo. Finn estava sempre tentando se conter em todas as situações, no que dizia respeito ao relacionamento dos dois e Rachel havia decidido dificultar o trabalho dele.

* * *

Meia hora depois, ela estava esperando encostada no carro, no local onde ele havia dito. Viu quando Finn apareceu, com o já costumeiro boné e óculos escuros. Rachel ficava impressionada como as outras pessoas não o percebiam, mesmo com aquele tamanho todo. Desencostou-se do carro no momento em que ele chegou perto.

– Você não está mesmo usando nada além disso? – Finn apontou para o vestido.

Rachel achou graça da pergunta e da expressão no rosto dele. Conseguira o que queria, aparentemente, que era fazê-lo não pensar em outra coisa além disso.

– Você vai ter que descobrir. – ela passou os braços em volta da cintura dele e, ficando nas pontas dos pés, apesar da sandália de salto alto que usava, deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios. Depois, encostou a boca perto do ouvido dele e disse: – Mais tarde.

Finn também passou os braços em volta dela e soltou um grunhido.

– Você ainda vai me matar do coração. – dizendo isso, foi a vez dele de abaixar a cabeça e beijá-la. – Melhor irmos logo, tem um monte de jornalistas com câmeras perto daqui.

– Sabe, essa coisa de relacionamento escondido até que é legal.

– Você se diverte me provocando, é isso que quer dizer.

Ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

– É a melhor parte.

– A _melhor_ parte? – perguntou ele, de forma sugestiva.

– Bom, talvez, se eu me esforçar, consiga pensar em algumas outras coisas que sejam melhores.

Os dois riram e Rachel saiu dos braços dele para ir até o outro lado e entrar no carro, no banco do motorista. Finn também se sentou no lugar ao lado dela.

– Se bem que ainda acho meio idiotice esse seu medo do Puck descobrir, mas temos que ver sempre o lado bom, afinal de contas. – ela disse, retomando o assunto, enquanto colocava o sinto de segurança.

– Não é idiotice.

Rachel apenas deu de ombros.

– Kurt gostou da ideia.

Kurt era o único que sabia do envolvimento dos dois. No dia em que Finn e Rachel dormiram juntos pela primeira vez, ele desconfiou. Rachel tinha dito a Kurt que estava com Finn naquele dia, dando carona a ele, mas quando Finn foi aparecer em casa, com as roupas dele, já era tarde da noite.

Claro que o próprio Finn não dissera nada, mas Kurt insistiu no assunto com Rachel e ela acabou confessando. Não conseguia mesmo esconder nada dele por muito tempo. Kurt soltara um grito de contentamento logo depois de Rachel ter dito tudo e a abraçara. Rachel ficava aliviada por ele saber, Kurt conhecia toda a história.

– É diferente, e você sabe.

Ela deu de ombros de novo e os dois ficaram um tempo falando de outras coisas sem muita importância. Até que passaram em frente a um cinema e Rachel viu que estava em cartaz o primeiro filme que Finn tinha feito quando ainda era uma criança e quando ela o vira pela primeira vez.

– Olha, olha! – ela apontou, empolgada. – Está passando "Saved by Love"! Vamos assistir!

– Sério?

– Sim, por favor. É meu filme preferido de todos os tempos.

– "Saved by Love"? – Finn perguntou, descrente. – De todos os filmes possíveis, esse é o seu preferido?

– Vamos? Por favor? A sessão acabou de começar, ainda dá para pegarmos o filme no começo.

Ela fez cara de suplicante e, rindo, Finn acabou aceitando. Pelo fato da sessão já ter começado, não ficaram muito tempo na fila.

– Você se dá conta de que é a primeira vez que estamos no cinema juntos? – ele perguntou, já lá dentro.

– E o filme não poderia ser melhor. – Rachel respondeu, com um enorme sorriso.

Ou mais adequado, ela pensou. Fora através dele que Rachel o conhecera e se encantara por ele na mesma hora. Era tão incrível que agora estivesse com Finn ali, assistindo àquele filme com ele ao seu lado. Olhou para Finn com o canto do olho. Ainda não conseguia acreditar aonde a vida dela tinha chegado. Estivera certa, afinal de contas. Lá atrás, quando tinha apenas oito anos, estivera certa. Ela e Finn estavam mesmo destinados a ficar juntos. Se ia durar a vida toda mesmo ou não, era algo que ela ainda precisava descobrir.

Sentiu a mão de Finn segurar a sua. O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido. Assistir aquele filme ali com ele era como juntar o passado e o presente. Depois de determinado tempo, Finn começou a beijá-la. Rachel colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça dele e correspondeu. Minutos depois, afastou-se dele e sorriu.

– Finn, este é o meu filme preferido de _todos os tempos_, portanto, sempre que assisto, procuro não perder nenhuma cena.

– É mesmo? – ele perguntou, com o rosto ainda bem perto do dela.

Rachel confirmou com a cabeça.

– E você não está deixando.

– Mas foi justamente para_ isso_ que escolhi poltronas em que não havia ninguém em volta e que ficasse na última fileira.

– Sua intenção era se aproveitar de mim? – ela olhou para ele de olhos semicerrados, fingindo estar ofendida. – Tudo bem... Acho que ficar beijando Finn Hudson no cinema é ainda melhor do que assisti-lo. Depois podemos assistir direito, já que tenho o DVD, obviamente.

Dizendo isso, Rachel colou a boca na dele novamente.

* * *

**Queria agradecer as pessoas que deixam reviews, os últimos capítulos receberam várias. :)**

**Grazi, Gabby, Rafa, ****ThaysCRVLH****, Re, Gerci, ****luafontes**** , May, Aline, ****PerfectFinchel****, Catarina, GMais, ****musikfreakbr****, MLF, Tutty Flauzino, rfgleek, Dita, Mari Soarez.**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Setembro**_

No meio de uma tarde de sexta-feira, Rachel estava de pé , no balcão da cozinha de seu apartamento, preparando algo de comer para si mesma e para Finn, que dormia na cama dela. Pensar em Finn deitado lá, tranquilamente, fazia-a sorrir levemente. Ainda se pegava olhando para o nada, surpresa com tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida.

Passava horas pensando nos momentos que passara com Finn nos últimos meses, comparando-os com o que costumava acontecer antes dela ter ido para a França. Às vezes tinha vontade de gritar para o mundo que estava, finalmente, com Finn Hudson. Exibir-se com ele na frente de todas as pessoas que riram e zombaram dela no passado.

Mas não podia. Finn preferia manter tudo em segredo. Por mais que no começo tivesse sido divertida a ideia de viver um romance às escondidas, agora ela já estava começando a se sentir presa, sem poder fazer tudo o que queria. Queria passear com Finn de mãos dadas e passar tardes ao ar livre, queria não ter que ficar se policiando sempre que não estavam sozinhos. Aquele apartamento tinha se tornado o único lugar onde eles podiam ser realmente eles.

Como ocorrera momentos atrás. Sexo com Finn era muito mais do que ela jamais imaginara. E olha que, no que se referia a ele, as expectativas de Rachel eram sempre elevadas. Mas, mesmo assim, Finn conseguira se superar. Sentia o corpo ficar mais quente só de lembrar as coisas que ele fazia e dizia enquanto os dois passavam momentos de intimidade na cama.

Mas Finn nunca ficava a noite toda. Nem sequer uma vez. Ele sempre saía do lado dela e ia embora, para dormir em sua própria casa, deixando Rachel sozinha na cama fria. Sabia que era porque ele tentava fazer tudo o que podia para não se envolver demais. De alguma maneira, Finn ainda mantinha uma certa distância entre eles, como se quisesse manter no ar a possibilidade de que poderia acabar com tudo, pôr um fim no que quer que eles tivessem, assim que achasse conveniente.

Como se surgido dos pensamentos dela, Finn apareceu na cozinha, usando apenas uma cueca boxer. Ele fazia Rachel perder completamente o fôlego.

Finn sorriu de canto ao vê-la e ela retribuiu, afastando os pensamentos tristes.

– Acordei e você não estava em lugar nenhum. – ele disse.

– Fiquei com fome e pensei que seria bom comer alguma coisa.

Ele se aproximou dela por trás, afastou o cabelo para o lado, por cima do ombro direito, e a beijou atrás do pescoço. Rachel fechou os olhos e suspirou, aproveitando as sensações que aquele contato proporcionava. Depois, relaxou o corpo contra o dele, que a abraçou pela cintura, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro esquerdo.

– Seria bom mesmo repor as energias, depois de ter passado horas lá dentro, gastando toda a energia que tinha em mim. – Finn falou, em tom brincalhão, e Rachel riu, enquanto cortava a cenoura em rodelas.

– E o dia ainda não acabou... – ela seguiu a brincadeira.

Finn voltou a beijá-la no pescoço e se afastou para ir colocar um copo de água.

– Ainda bem.

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre nada em particular, ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel continuava a fazer a comida e, sentado na mesa, Finn a ajudava no que podia, já que cozinha não era o forte dele, ainda usando apenas a cueca, enquanto Rachel usava a camisa branca, que ele vestira antes.

– Ai. – Finn exclamou e levou a ponta do dedo indicador à boca, chupando. – Me cortei.

Rachel virou a cabeça para trás, para olhá-lo.

– Sabe de uma coisa? É melhor você não continuar com isso, se não quisermos comer algo com gosto de sangue, além de todo esse desperdício de comida

Finn fez cara de ofendido e ia se defender, mas olhou para as batatas que tinha descascado e viu que, junto com a casca, tirara boa parte da própria batata, gerando mesmo um grande desperdício, e se calou. Ficou apenas sentado na cadeira da cozinha, observando Rachel. Observando e apreciando. Vestida apenas com a camisa dele e com o cabelo bagunçado, ela estava linda.

Em determinado momento, o celular de Rachel, que estava em cima do balcão, logo ao lado dela, tocou e Rachel deixou o que estava fazendo um momento para atendê-lo.

Finn estava acostumado a viver em meio ao glamour e a pessoas maquiadas e super produzidas, mas preferia bem mais vê-la assim, simples e natural, enrolando a ponta do cabelo no dedo ao mesmo tempo em que falava com quem quer que tivesse ligado.

Como se tivesse sido atraído por um imã, ele se levantou e foi até ela, abraçando-a por trás novamente. Recomeçou a beijá-la no pescoço, mas dessa vez com maior intensidade, sentindo o gosto salgado da pele. Passou as mãos pelos lados do corpo dela e, quando chegou à altura do quadril, apertou-a contra o membro dele, que já começara a se animar.

Rachel deu um tapinha numa das mãos dele, como dizendo para que ele parasse, e apontou para o telefone. Finn apenas riu e continuou a passar as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Ela tapou o bocal do celular com a mão e disse:

– Finn, é uma ligação importante.

– Quem é? – perguntou, passando a ponta dos dedos, de leve, pelo lado das coxas dela.

– É a minha empresária.

– Humm...

Finn levantou a barra da camiseta e tocou a cintura dela, agora sem nenhuma barreira, voltando a apertá-la contra si. Rachel gemeu sem querer.

– Não, não é nada. Espera só um pouquinho. – ela falou para a pessoa na ligação e tapou o celular novamente. – Meu Deus, Finn, o que ela vai pensar? – engoliu saliva quando ele deu mordidinhas em sua orelha. – Estive esperando essa ligação durante muito tempo.

Ele ainda ignorou as tentativas de reclamação e entrelaçou os dedos com os da mão livre dela, enquanto que deslizou a outra mão pelo abdômen plano de Rachel.

– Sim. – ela respondeu à empresária, com a voz meio trêmula. – Eu sei o endereço deste local.

Sorrindo de maneira rebelde, Finn começou a colocar a mão por dentro da calcinha. Rachel prendeu a respiração, mas continuou falando ao telefone, com a voz cada vez mais entrecortada.

Ele avançou ainda mais com a mão por dentro da calcinha e a pressionou com os dedos. Rachel parou de falar no meio de uma frase, respirou fundo e então continuou. Finn riu outra vez, divertido e excitado ao mesmo tempo. A carícia dele ficou cada vez mais ousada e Rachel agora só respondia à empresária com sons e palavras monossilábicas.

Finn massageou o clitóris dela mais firmemente, fazendo com que Rachel mordesse o lábio inferior e apertasse os olhos para não gemer alto. Quando Finn inseriu um dedo dentre dela, Rachel passou a acelerar a conversa, para que acabasse mais rápido.

– Tá, tudo bem! – falou, querendo pôr fim ao assunto. – Não se preocupe, estarei lá, estive esperando para fazer esse teste por muito tempo. Amanhã nos falamos de novo, tchau.

Desligou sem esperar resposta e finalmente deixou um gemido intenso escapar pela garganta. Apoiou as mãos no balcão e ficou parada, sentindo as carícias de Finn em sua intimidade. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no ombro dele.

– Finn! – exclamou, ofegante.

Ele continuou a tirar e colocar o dedo de dentro dela, que abriu mais um pouco as pernas para facilitar a tarefa. Logo depois, ele inseriu mais um dedo. Além disso, voltou a pressionar a ereção contra o corpo feminino. Os gemidos de Rachel eram ainda mais audíveis agora.

Quando Finn passou a massagear também os seios e a esfregar os mamilos, ela não aguentou e deixou vir o orgasmo. Sentindo os espasmos de prazer percorrerem-na, o corpo dela ficou mole e Finn aperou o braço que tinha envolta de sua cintura, para segurá-la.

Depois de tomar um tempo que sentiu ser necessário para se recuperar, ela se virou para ele.

– Isso foi maldade.

Finn se inclinou e roçou os lábios nos dela.

– Não gostou?

– Eu queria dizer que não, mas não posso.

Contra a boca dela, ele sorriu.

– Que bom.

– Mas aquela _era_ mesmo uma ligação importante. Sobre um teste para um musical, que eu estive esperando já faz algum tempo. E tive que me esforçar para não fazer sons comprometedores. Imagina a vergonha que seria.

Ele se afastou um pouco dela e dessa vez gargalhou.

– Isso foi por aquela vez que você levou uma calcinha para a minha tarde de autógrafos, me fazendo acreditar que não estava usando nada mais do que um vestido.

Rachel cerrou os olhos.

– Quer dizer que você é do tipo vingativo?

– Certos tipos de vingança não são assim tão ruins, ou são?

Ela pensou um pouco antes de responder.

– Talvez não.

Satisfeito com a resposta dela, Finn a beijou longamente na boca. Aproveitou ao máximo o prazer que provocava ao sentir as línguas enrolando-se uma na outra.

– Mas ainda estou sentindo que o seu amiguinho aí em baixo ainda está animado. – ela falou, após sentir a excitação de Finn pressionada contra seu ventre. Colocou a mão ali e tocou-o de maneira provocante, por cima da cueca.

– Acho que tem razão. – ele respondeu. – Vamos para o quarto.

– Mas e a comida?

– Deixa aí, podemos repor as energias daqui a pouco.


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Outubro**_

Rachel caminhou até a sala de estar de seu apartamento e, ao ver Finn esparramado no sofá, sorriu de leve. Aproveitara que ele estava vendo um jogo de basquete na televisão para ir tomar um banho. Uma felicidade tomou conta dela ao voltar e encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar em que o deixara, sem ter ido embora. Rachel adorava ter Finn em seu apartamento em momentos como aquele.

Claro que não reclamava das horas de paixão que tinha com ele, muito pelo contrário. Rachel sentia um fogo acender seu corpo só de pensar nesses momentos. Mas seu coração também apreciava passar momentos de puro cotidiano com Finn, quando os dois passavam momentos de preguiça juntos, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

Por isso, foi para os braços dele, que a esperavam abertos desde o momento em que Rachel pôs os pés na sala, sentando-se entre as pernas de Finn e aproveitando a sensação de estar envolvida por ele. Finn era muito maior de que ela, portanto, abraçava-a completamente, como um urso. Rachel amava. Podia passar horas apenas sendo abraçada por ele.

Perdendo o interesse na partida por alguns momentos, Finn colocou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, aspirando o aroma fresco de quem recém saiu do banho. Ela cheirava à sabonete e à alguma loção corporal que espalhara pelo corpo.

– Você está com um cheiro tão bom. – murmurou, aspirando profundamente mais uma vez.

De olhos fechados, ela pôs uma mão atrás da nuca dele, trazendo-o mais para si. Sentiu um arrepio quando a barba por fazer dele roçou sua pele. Finn levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e os dois ficaram apenas se encarando por alguns instantes. Ela deu um sorriso sereno e encostou a testa na dele, ainda com os dedos no cabelo dele.

Apertou os olhos fortemente, tentando abafar os sentimentos que a invadiam. Queria tanto,_ tanto_, poder dizer a ele o que sentia. Poder dizer que o amava. Que sempre o amara. Que muito provavelmente sempre o amaria.

Mas não podia dizer, porque isso o faria fugir. Rachel sabia que o que o matinha perto dela estava preso apenas por uma linha muito tênue, que poderia se romper a qualquer minuto. A constante tensão em que se via por saber disso deixava o coração dela apertado.

Rachel tinha a sensação de que os sentimentos dela para com ele poderiam assustá-lo, devido ao histórico desastroso que a incriminava. O amor que sentia por ele sempre fora grande e intenso demais, o que não tinha feito nada mais do que mantê-lo afastado, no lugar de aproximá-lo. Quando fora para a França, a distância fez com que esse amor fosse acalmado, como se fosse uma fera domada. Mas não significava que fora embora.

E, naquele exato momento, sentia-o mais vivo dentro de si do que nunca. Antes vivera uma adoração platônica, não correspondida, até mesmo rejeitada. Por mais intensa que fosse, não passava de uma fantasia, uma ilusão. Mas agora era diferente. Se bem que não poderia afirmar se Finn nutria algum sentimento mais forte por ela ou não, momentos como aquele mostravam como a relação deles agora era totalmente outra.

Hoje em dia ela podia abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tê-lo dentro de si, não apenas sentimentalmente, mas fisicamente também. Ainda podia sentir o corpo lânguido e sexualmente satisfeito, depois do que os dois fizeram há pouco tempo atrás.

E tudo isso fazia com que aquela fera domada quisesse sair e se libertar, gritando a todo pulmões. Mas tinha que continuar sufocando-a. Tinha que mantê-la presa para que ela não o afugentasse novamente, relembrando-o do que Rachel Berry costumava representar na vida dele.

Suspirou pesarosamente e Finn percebeu, afastando-se o suficiente apenas ara olhá-la outra vez.

– O que foi?

– Humm?

– Que suspiro mais triste. – ele sorriu levemente. – Algum problema?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Não, é só... Lembra daquele teste importante que eu vou fazer? Para o musical? – Rachel perguntou, e esperou que ele confirmasse. – Pois é... Eu devo apresentar a eles uma cena bastante difícil. Estou tendo problemas para chegar aonde eu quero com ela.

Era mentira, a cena já estava devidamente ensaiada até a perfeição, Rachel estava orgulhosa de si mesma, como sempre, mas servia como uma desculpa para a verdadeira razão.

– Ah... Eu te ajudo. Você me ajudou naquele dia, lembra? Naquele dia que me pegou de joelhos, pedindo Kurt em casamento?

Os dois riram com a lembrança.

– Lembro. – Rachel disse.

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela.

– Eu estava com tanta vontade de te beijar de verdade. – Finn confessou, sinceramente. – Havia beijo na cena, e eu tive que me segurar. Mas eu queria.

Lá estava ela de novo, a vontade de dizer o que sentia. O jeito com que Finn a olhava e sorria para ela não ajudavam em nada.

Rachel aceitou o oferecimento dele para ajudá-la e, depois de terem assistido ao jogo, abraçados no sofá, e um filme que passou logo depois, os dois começaram a ensaiar, sentados na mesa da cozinha.

– Tem certeza que não está gostando dessa cena? – Finn perguntou, algum tempo depois. – Na minha opinião, você está perfeita, o papel é seu.

Ela encolheu deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder, já que tudo o que tinha dito antes não passava de uma desculpa. Rachel se levantou e foi colocar mais um pouco de café em sua caneca e também na dele. Quando chegou perto, Finn a puxou e fez com que ela sentasse em eu colo.

– Eu gostaria de te ouvir cantando de novo. – falou, abraçando-a pela cintura. – Como naquele dia, na minha festa de aniversário.

Ela colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do rosto dele.

– Kurt me disse que você não tinha gostado muito da ideia. – ela comentou, divertida. – Ele me disse que quando contou a você a minha intenção de cantar, você fez uma cara de assustado.

– Mas Puck me garantiu que você não desafinaria. Porém... – acrescentou. – Mesmo assim, eu não estava esperando por aquilo. Você realmente me impressionou.

– Mesmo?

– Uhum... Eu fiquei lá parado, me perguntando como uma voz tão grande poderia sair de uma pessoa tão pequena. Foi incrível.

Ela sentiu o peito inflar com orgulho de si mesma. Estava feliz por saber que ele pensava isso dela. Rachel sabia que era talentosa, mas ouvir de Finn era diferente. Ela o beijou. Se não podia dizer o que sentia com palavras, poderia dizer através do beijo. Foi por isso que ela o beijou com todo o sentimento do mundo, levando as mãos que estavam no rosto dele para a nuca.

Ele passou a mãos pelas costas dela, por baixo do moletom cinza que Rachel usava, sentindo a pele suave. O gosto na boca dela era de café, o que o fez lembrar-se do dia em que dormiram juntos pela primeira vez. Naquele dia, Rachel também estava com um gosto de café na boca. Desde então, Finn passara a ter um vício por essa bebida, que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender, mas agora tomava mais café do que nunca. Fazia com que ele se lembrasse de Rachel toda vez.

Era tão engraçado o jeito como estava ficando viciado na própria Rachel. Engraçado porque antes era ela quem tinha uma obsessão por ele. O mundo dava voltas mesmo. Agora era ele quem se esforçava para não manter as mãos em cima dela o tempo todo.

Costumavam se encontrar no apartamento dela, praticamente sempre. Às vezes saíam juntos, às escondidas, mas era raramente. Apenas o apartamento dela era seguro. Não sabia como seria se ela ainda morasse com os pais e agradecia aos céus por ela ter se mudado antes.

Sexo com Rachel era o melhor de toda a sua vida. Na verdade, nenhum outro, com nenhuma outra pessoa, chegava sequer perto. Ainda se pegava surpreendido com esse fato. Anos atrás, jamais pensaria que teria essa perspectiva de Rachel. Ela era apenas uma garotinha, em quem ele não prestava mais do que cinco minutos de atenção. E agora ela era essa mulher que fazia com que seu sangue fervesse só de pensar nela.

Ele mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Rachel. Ela passou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e o abraçou forte. Finn retribuiu.

De repente, ela se levantou e estendeu a mão.

– Vem.

– Para onde?

– Você não disse que quer me ouvir cantar?

Dizendo que sim, ele se levantou e segurou a mão dela, que o levou de volta para a sala. Rachel ligou o som e a música se fez ouvir.

– Barbra Streisand é minha cantora favorita. – Rachel disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros dele.

Ela começou a se mexer no ritmo da música e, passando os braços pela cintura dela, Finn a seguiu, esforçando-se para não pisar em seus pés. Dançar não era seu forte. Mas Rachel era boa o suficiente para os dois, pelo visto, já que conseguiu não pisá-la. Mas era melhor ainda cantando. Ela começou a cantar a música no ouvido dele.

Finn fechou os olhos, prestando atenção. Os dois permaneceram assim até que a música terminou. Dançaram algumas outras, até que Finn achou que já tinha passado vergonha o suficiente com sua inaptidão para a dança e se sentou no sofá, observando-a. No mesmo instante em que a viu dançando, soube que tomara a decisão certa. Havia certa sedução natural numa mulher dançando. O movimento do quadril atraía-o.

Uma música animada começou a tocar e Rachel agora mais pulava do que dançava. Rindo, ele a observou dando voltas em torno de si mesma, de braços abertos, enquanto cantava a música a plenos pulmões. Incrível como ela podia ser uma mulher sedutora e passar a parecer nada mais do que uma menina animada de uma hora para outra.

Não era apenas naquele momento, Rachel tinha isso como característica de sua personalidade. Podia ser o mais sedutora possível em determinado momento e o mais adorável possível em outro logo depois. Como quando ela gritava o nome dele ao atingir o orgasmo, mas depois ficava com o rosto todo corado, tímida.

E essas duas faces de uma mesma Rachel Berry o deixavam igualmente atraído.

Foi por isso que, sem querer esperar mais, levantou-se e a envolveu com os braços, beijando-a. Colocou um dos braços atrás dos joelhos dela e a levantou nos braços, carregando-a para o quarto. No caminho até lá, Rachel começou a traçar beijos ao longo do pescoço dele.

Finn a depositou na cama e imediatamente se deitou ao lado dela. Tirou as roupas dela, bem como as próprias, e juntou os corpos nus. Tocaram-se por todos os cantos possíveis, até que Finn a penetrou. Ele adorava aquela sensação inicial, quando entrava nela pela primeira vez e a sentia envolver completamente sua ereção.

Mas também era incrível quando começava a se mover e ela o seguia no mesmo ritmo, até que os dois criassem, juntos, uma harmonia perfeita. Os corpos dos dois encaixavam-se tão bem um no outro. Eram como duas peças de quebra-cabeça se encontrando e se unindo.

O desejo que ela o fazia sentir o deixava desnorteado. Ouvi-la murmurar palavras em seu ouvido o deixava louco. Ela envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, aumentando ainda mais a intimidade. Rachel agarrou o lençol com as mãos, à medida que ele aumentava a velocidade. Beijaram-se e ela soltou gemidos contra a boca dele. Pôs a língua para fora e a passou pelos lábios de Finn. Ele fez o mesmo que ela e as línguas se tocaram. Rachel soltou o lençol e apertou os ombros dele ao sentir o orgasmo chegar. Arqueou as costas e Finn continuou entrando e saindo rapidamente até que ele também chegou ao ponto máximo.

O casal ficou deitado em silêncio na cama, tentando se recuperar. Ela se abraçou a ele, apertando-o, querendo mantê-lo o mais próximo possível.

Porém, não demorou muito até que Finn achou que já era hora de ir embora. Com um aperto no peito, ela afrouxou o abraçou, permitindo que ele saísse da cama. Queria tanto que ele ficasse. Queria dormir e acordar com Finn lá, ao seu lado. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro quando ouviu a porta bater, depois dele ter saído, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

* * *

**Faltam mais quatro capítulos e o epílogo para o fim da fic.**


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Ano: 2010**_

_**Mês: Novembro**_

– Então eu fui fazer o teste final há dois dias e acho que tenho grandes chances. – sentada no sofá da casa dos Berry, Rachel contava a Kurt.

As duas famílias estavam reunidas para o jantar de Ação de Graças, como sempre ocorria. Eles conversavam sobre o teste importante que ela fizera para o papel principal de um musical. Era uma oportunidade que Rachel estivera esperando há muito tempo.

– Claro que tem, agora só restam você e mais duas outras atrizes para a próxima etapa. E acho muito difícil alguma delas te superar.

– Devo dizer que eu realmente arrasei cantando Don't Rain On My Parade.

– Foi uma ótima escolha, é a sua melhor música.

– Exatamente. – Rachel sorriu, animada. – E, pelo que ouvi, a temporada começará aqui em Los Angeles, mas há uma grande possibilidade de se transferir para Nova York. Quem sabe possa até se transferir para a Broadway algum dia.

– Nova York? Mas... E o Finn já sabe disso?

Rachel hesitou por um momento com a pergunta e depois olhou para Finn, conversando com Puck e Hiram, um pouco mais afastado.

– Não falei para ele ainda. Quer dizer, ele sabe que eu fiz os testes e sabe que cheguei até a fase final, mas não sabe nada sobre Nova York.

Rachel preferira não contar nada a ele ainda. Se o musical fosse transferido para Nova York, significava que ela teria que se mudar para lá. Mas a vida de Finn era em Los Angeles. Era onde estava a família dele e os melhores amigos, como Puck. E Rachel tinha quase certeza de que ele nunca se mudaria para Nova York apenas por causa dela, uma vez que nem passar a noite inteira com ela ele passava. Aliás, nem sequer assumia que os dois estavam "juntos" para os outros.

O que fará com que ela tenha que escolher entre ir sozinha ou ficar em Los Angeles com ele. Ambas as coisas eram de importância incalculável para ela. Amava Finn, não era segredo para ninguém. Mas ela também tinha o sonho de se realizar profissionalmente, ir atrás de seus próprios objetivos, não podia viver inteiramente em função dele. Ainda mais porque não sabia quanto tempo mais aquela relação iria durar. Finn nunca falava em futuro. E, temerosa de qual seria a resposta, ela também nunca perguntava.

Sabia que Finn sentia algo por ela, não só atração física. Demonstrava carinho certas vezes, como quando Rachel pegou uma gripe e Finn ia todo dia ao apartamento dela, levava sopa e a ajudava com o que quer que precisasse, pois Rachel mal saía da cama. Ele até mesmo leu um livro inteiro para ela em voz alta durante esse período. Ou quando ele fez questão de ir assistir a noite de estreia de um pequeno musical que ela participou, mesmo que disfarçado, para ninguém notá-lo.

Ela quase poderia dizer que Finn era seu namorado. Quase.

– Bom, e o que vai acontecer se você realmente tiver que ir para Nova York?

Rachel ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando em qual resposta deveria dar. Mas a verdade era quem nem mesmo ela sabia..

– Não sei... Você sabe que a Broadway é o meu grande sonho. Não existe coisa melhor para uma atriz de teatro, como eu. Mas não sei se teria coragem o suficiente para... – ela parou de falar e olhou para Finn, com expressão melancólica.

Entendendo o que ela queria dizer, Kurt falou:

– Ele pode ir com você.

Rachel riu, porém, foi uma risada sem graça.

– Como, se ele nem mesmo deixa nossas famílias saberem o que está acontecendo entre nós? – Ela olhou para Kurt, esperando por uma resposta que pudesse aliviar a pressão que sentia no peito. Mas ele parecia tão em dúvida quanto ela e a resposta não veio. – Sabe de uma coisa, acho que eu estou precisando de uma bebida.

* * *

Finn e Rachel pegaram uma carona com Kurt para casa, já que os dois tinham bebido um pouco além da conta. Rachel começara a beber vinho e, em determinado momento, Finn começou a acompanhá-la. Ele não chegou a beber tanto quanto ela, mas pode-se dizer que ficou meio "alto".

Kurt parou o carro em frente ao apartamento dela e Rachel se virou para Finn antes de sair.

– Não vai subir?

– Bom, eu...

– Tenho um presente lá em cima para você. – ela falou, querendo parecer provocante.

– Humm... Tudo bem. Pode ir, Kurt, eu chamo um táxi depois.

Os dois entraram no prédio e depois no elevador.

– Eu _nunca_ tinha ficado bêbado no jantar de Ação de Graças. – Finn comentou, dentro do elevador. – Quero dizer, este dia é para estarmos gratos e tudo mais...

– O vinho era muito bom e estávamos gratos por ele.

Depois de Rachel ter dito isso, os dois se olharam e começaram a rir descontroladamente, de um modo que apenas as pessoas que beberam além da conta o fazem. Com o riso já diminuindo, Rachel se encostou contra ele e deitou a cabeça no peito de Finn.

- Mas, sim, provavelmente terei que ouvir um sermão dos meus pais amanhã, pelo telefone. – ela comentou, lembrando-se do jeito que Hiram e Leroy a olharam com desaprovação.

Finn passou os dedos pelas mechas de cabelo dela e a beijou no topo da cabeça, levemente, sentindo o corpo mole apoiado contra o seu, até que o elevador se abriu e eles saíram.

Assim que entraram no apartamento e Rachel fechou a porta, ela o beijou com sofreguidão, encostando-o contra a parede. Sem reclamar da urgência dela, Finn a beijou de volta com a mesma intensidade.

Rachel queria tirar da cabeça todas as incertezas e só o vinho não parecia ter funcionado. Por isso, retirou rapidamente o blazer preto que Finn estava usando por cima da camisa branca. Em pouco tempo, os dois já estavam quase sem roupas. Ele mudou de posição e a encostou contra a parede. Retirou a calcinha de Rachel e a própria cueca, já bastante excitado.

– Já estou pronta, pode ser agora. – ela disse a ele. – Agora.

Finn levantou uma das pernas dela e entrou no interior feminino. Como dissera, Rachel já estava mesmo preparada para recebê-lo, e Finn soltou um som de satisfação ao se sentir dentro dela. Sem demorar, começou a fazer a se movimentar com velocidade.

Gemendo alto e falando algumas palavras ininteligíveis, Rachel se apoiou nos ombros dele e rodeou-o pela cintura com as duas pernas. Finn investia contra ela cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Rachel cravou as unhas nas costas dele, sentindo que o orgasmo já estava vindo.

O dele veio logo depois do dela e ambos ficaram apoiados contra a parede, esperando o fôlego voltar.

– Gostou do meu presente? – Rachel perguntou, e sentiu o corpo dele se sacudir numa risada.

– Foi o melhor que já ganhei na vida.

– Tenho outro lá no meu quarto.

A risada dele aumentou. Finn se separou da parede, ainda com Rachel nos braços e foi caminhando até o quarto dela, com passos curtinhos, já que a calça não havia sido completamente retirada e se encontrava nos pés dele.

– Talvez eu devesse te embebedar com mais frequência. – comentou ele.

Chegando ao quarto, se jogou na cama, levando-a junto. Sentindo o desejo voltando, começaram a se tocar novamente. Dessa vez, o sexo foi mais lento e paciente, diferentemente do que tinha sido antes.

Logo depois de se satisfazerem mutuamente outra vez, Rachel abraçou Finn e soltou um suspiro de satisfação, passando uma das pernas por cima das dele.

* * *

Finn sentiu os raios de sol da manhã batendo em seu rosto. De olhos fechados, espreguiçou-se e suspirou fundo, sentindo-se feliz e confortável. Aconchegou-se contra o corpo ao seu lado, desfrutando do calor que vinha do mesmo. Então, uma mão subiu delicadamente e acariciou os fios de seu cabelo. A perna que estava em cima da dele subiu e desceu, roçando uma na outra.

Ah, aquilo era bom...

Porém, passados mais uns segundos, ele de repente franziu o cenho, estranhando a situação. Não estava sozinho em sua cama?

Abriu os olhos e viu Rachel ao seu lado. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava no quarto dela.

Tinha dormido ali!

Provavelmente o vinho tinha feito com que ele pegasse no sono e não acordasse até aquele momento. Afastando-a mais para o lado, começou a se levantar da cama rapidamente.

– Finn? – Rachel falou, com voz sonolenta.

– Continue dormindo.

– Aonde vai?

– Para casa.

– Mais ainda é cedo. – ela disse, olhando a hora no relógio de cabeceira. – Ainda não é nem sete horas da manhã.

– Eu não deveria nem ter dormido aqui.

Ele olhava em volta, procurando pelas roupas, mas lembrou que a maioria delas estavam no chão da sala e foi até lá.

Ainda deitada na cama, Rachel ficou um momento parada, tentando se acalmar depois de ter ouvido o tom apressado na voz dele, claramente ansioso para ir embora e arrependido de ter ficado a noite toda.

Levantou-se, vestiu o robe e foi até a sala também, a tempo de vê-lo colocando o blazer.

– Por que tanta pressa?

– Já te falei, nem mesmo deveria ter dormido aqui.

– Por que não? Por acaso minha cama serve para certas coisas, como fazer sexo e satisfazer as suas necessidades, mas quando se trata de dormir, ela tem alguma coisa como, sei lá... Espinhos, talvez? – ela cruzou os braços, decidindo que chegara a hora de parar de ser covarde e perguntar de uma vez. – Qual é o problema, Finn?

Ele não respondeu e continuou juntando seus pertences. A verdade era que nem mesmo Finn sabia o que dizer. Nem mesmo ele entendia os próprios sentimentos. Talvez o fato de que quisesse tanto ficar fosse justamente o motivo pelo qual tinha que ir. Envolver-se com Rachel a ponto de não conseguir mais viver sem ela acarretaria em grandes complicações e grandes mudanças que poderiam não acabar tão bem quanto eles gostariam.

– Rachel... Eu... – procurou as palavras certas para dizer, mas não encontrou.

– Sabe, Finn, eu não vou passar a minha vida toda correndo atrás de quem só faz fugir de mim. – a voz dela era calma e serena, até demais, o que causou um impacto maior ainda em Finn do que se estivesse alterada, e o fez parar de procurar suas coisas e olhar para ela. – Eu sinto que a cada passo para frente que damos, você faz questão de dar dois para trás.

Ele ainda não sabia o que dizer, por isso, apenas passou uma mão atrás do pescoço. Rachel continuou olhando-o, esperando uma por uma resposta, parada de pé e de braços cruzados. Mas como a resposta não veio, ela suspirou pesadamente e deu as costas, não querendo que ele visse seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

– É melhor que você vá mesmo. – disse ela, no mesmo tom sereno de antes. Sem que ambos dissessem mais nada, Rachel voltou para seu quarto e fechou a porta.

* * *

**Amanhã, ou depois de amanhã, vou postar uma nova fic. Mas não é uma longa, como as duas que já postei, é pequena, de poucos capítulos, apenas 4.**

**Beijos e, como sempre, obrigada pelas reviews. :)**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Ano: 2011**_

_**Mês: Março**_

– Tem certeza de que é isso é o que você quer fazer?

– Não sei se é o que eu _quero_ fazer, mas é o que eu _vou_ fazer, Kurt.

Rachel se sentou na poltrona da plateia do teatro onde estivera se apresentando nos últimos meses, ao lado da poltrona em que Kurt estava.

– Já pensou bem sobre isso?

– Na verdade, eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa ultimamente. – Rachel suspirou tristemente. – É o que deve ser feito.

– E você falou com Finn sobre isso?

– Claro que não. Não falo com Finn desde a noite de Ação de Graças, você sabe. – Rachel se esforçou para manter as emoções controladas ao pensar em como Finn voltara a agir como se ela não existisse. – E ele sabe que eu vou para Nova York. É claro que sabe, você já disse, Puck já disse... E nem por um momento tentou fazer contato comigo, nem sequer uma vez. E eu não sou idiota, Kurt. Posso ler nas entrelinhas, está claro que ele não se importa.

– Eu não diria isso, Rachel.

Rachel apenas fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo. Kurt estava tentando melhorar o lado de Finn, o que era compreensível, sendo o irmão dele, mas ela sabia que Finn simplesmente perdera o interesse. Devia até mesmo estar agradecendo o fato de que o musical dela fora transferido para Nova York e agora ele poderia se livrar dela de vez, sem ter que fazer esforço.

– Finn nunca gostou de mim. – quando Kurt ia retrucar, Rachel o impediu, completando: – Não de verdade. Eu sei que ele não foi totalmente indiferente, mas não chegou a gostar de mim da maneira que eu gosto dele.

– Você não pode ter certeza disso. Quer dizer, sempre há uma possibilidade, não é?

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, de maneira impaciente.

– Claro, sempre há uma possibilidade, para tudo há uma possibilidade, não é? Há a possibilidade de que a Terra seja invadida por alienígenas a qualquer momento, não há? Só é meio improvável.

– Rachel...

– O que eu preciso neste momento é de uma certeza, Kurt. Não de possibilidades. Passei minha vida correndo atrás de possibilidades, mas agora eu sou uma mulher adulta, que precisa tocar a vida para frente. E a única certeza que tenho agora é o musical e Nova York.

– Você podia ao menos falar com ele.

– Não. – ela respondeu, firme. Não se rebaixaria para Finn. De novo não, estava decidido. Afinal de contas, ela tinha que manter um pouco de seu amor próprio intacto. – Não vou falar. Me dói o coração tudo isso, Kurt. – tentou manter as emoções a margem novamente, esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas. – Ir embora sem nem um tchau... Mas a vida é como é, certo?

Kurt fez uma expressão de quem não estava tão certo assim. Era verdade que Finn nunca fora uma pessoa que deixava transparecer os próprios sentimentos, sempre parecendo estar de bom humor, ou querendo fazer as pessoas acreditarem que estava. Mas Kurt duvidava que ele não estivesse se importando com a partida de Rachel, como ela acreditava.

Rachel estava ferida e queria convencer a si mesma de que tudo estava acabado. Talvez fosse uma forma inconsciente de defesa, talvez ela estivesse se preparando para o pior, assim o sofrimento seria menor. Apesar de que Kurt achava que ela já estava sofrendo bastante.

* * *

Rachel olhou em volta de seu apartamento, já vazio. Umas poucas coisas desnecessárias, das quais ela não precisaria e poderia deixar para trás, eram as únicas lembranças físicas que restavam daquele lugar. Vivera pouco tempo ali, mas foram tempos vividos tão intensamente, que estava sentindo aquela velha apreensão no peito de estar se despedindo de algo muito importante.

Virou-se para ir embora rapidamente, pois as memórias ameaçaram invadir sua mente e tornar o momento ainda mais melancólico. E não deveria ser assim. Estava partindo atrás de uma nova vida, uma vida que prometia realizar os maiores sonhos que Rachel jamais tivera. Pelos menos os que se referiam ao lado profissional.

Estava prestes a estrear um musical em Nova York, que por agora seria apenas off-Broadway, mas que tinha tudo para se mudar para o centro do teatro do mundo. Esse deveria ser o maior objetivo na mente dela, nada mais.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si, era como um reflexo da porta de uma época de sua vida que estava se fechando para sempre.

Pegou um táxi até o aeroporto. Assim como no dia em que pegara um voo para a França, não quis que nenhum conhecido estivesse lá. Despedira-se de todos, ou pelo menos quase todos, corrigiu-se, lembrando-se de Finn, no dia anterior. Olhar para trás e vê-los, no momento do embarque, faria com que Rachel tivesse vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ficar.

Quando foi para a França, sabia que voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas dessa vez não tinha essa certeza. Provavelmente nunca mais voltaria para Los Angeles para ficar. Uma visita ou outra, é claro, mas para ficar não. Pelo menos não se tudo saísse do jeito que ela esperava e os planos que traçara para sua carreira fossem devidamente cumpridos.

Esperou até que seu voo fosse chamado. Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e caminhou com passos decididos até o portão de embarque. Porém, ao chegar bem perto dele, parou de repente e se virou para trás. Ainda que estivesse tentando manter aquele resquício de esperança trancado a sete chaves, naquele exato momento, em que estava prestes a passar um uma porta que a levaria dali para sempre, Rachel não pôde evitar olhar para trás, para se certificar uma última vez de que ele não apareceria.

Era verdade que tinha dito que não queria ninguém no aeroporto, mas isso não se aplicava a Finn, até porque nem mesmo tivera a chance de se despedir dele anteriormente.

Passou o olhar por todos os cantos, mas ele não estava lá.

Riu de si mesma. O que será que ela estava pensando? Que aquilo era algum dos filmes dele, em que o mocinho corria atrás da mocinha no aeroporto, declarando amor eterno?

Aquilo não era um filme, era a vida real. Portanto, claro que Finn não aparecera. Sentiu-se idiota por ter cogitado o contrário. Suspirou devido à constatação de que teria que subir no avião sem vê-lo pela última vez.

Virou-se novamente em direção ao portão de embarque e, dessa vez, foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Quando o avião já havia decolado e estava a meio caminho de Nova York, Rachel finalmente deixou escorrer algumas lágrimas silenciosas. As memórias que tentara manter afastadas inundaram sua mente naquele momento.

Lembrou-se do dia em que o conheceu, no qual fora do céu ao inferno. Vivera um momento incrível ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, mas fora um terror não poder emitir uma única palavra. Lembrou-se de como ele a olhava como se não passasse de uma menininha ingênua e boba e de como esse olhar permanecera o mesmo por muitos e muitos anos.

Lembrou-se do dia em que o viu pela primeira vez com Quinn Fabray e de como ele a olhava com adoração, desejando que aquele olhar fosse dirigido a ela. Lembrou-se de como seu coração ficou aos pedaços quando ele pediu Quinn em casamento, jurando, por um momento, amá-la para sempre.

Lembrou-se de quando fora embora para outro continente, querendo se livrar de sentimentos não correspondidos, apesar de saber que não conseguiria. Lembrou-se de quando voltou e pôs os olhos na figura dele outra vez e de como aquilo fez com que suas pernas tremessem da mesma forma que sempre tremiam todas as vezes que Finn a olhava com aqueles olhos penetrantes.

Lembrou-se de quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez, naquela noite no bar, e de como ficara parada no início do beijo, tentando se decidir se deveria mesmo se mexer, ou se isso faria com que ele sumisse de repente, mostrando a ele que tudo não passara de mais um de seus muitos sonhos. Lembrou-se do sentimento avassalador, que nem mesmo ela poderia definir qual era em palavras, quando começou a corresponder ao beijo e viu que estava de fato acontecendo.

Lembrou-se de quando viu o brilho de ciúmes nos olhos dele pela primeira vez e de como teve que se controlar para não começar a dançar de felicidade. Lembrou-se de quando ele a olhou com desejo e de como tentava manter esse desejo sob controle. Lembrou-se do dia em que se amaram pela primeira vez.

Essa era a lembrança mais vívida e especial de todas. Quando Finn a penetrou pela primeira vez, era como se tudo no mundo de repente fizesse sentido e estivesse em seu devido lugar. Tudo parecia tão certo e perfeito e seguro. Como se não houvesse outro lugar no mundo mais adequado para ela do que os braços dele.

E, então, lembrou-se de quando ele fora embora na noite de Ação de Graças, e nunca mais voltara. Lembrou-se de que a deixara embarcar num avião que a levaria embora sem tentar fazer o mínimo de contato. Nem que fosse para dizer adeus. Nada.

Talvez fosse porque era exatamente isso que Rachel representava para ele. Nada, além de um passatempo que fora divertido por um momento, mas que perdera a graça quando passara a tomar mais espaço na vida dele do que era o planejado.

O avião posou, Rachel pôs os pés para fora dele, depois para fora do aeroporto e, enquanto o táxi andava, olhou para a cidade de Nova York e tentou focar em todas as promessas que aquele lugar tinha para oferecer.

* * *

**Para quem se interessar, postei uma fic nova, como havia dito.**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Ano: 2011**_

_**Mês: Abril**_

Vindo com um suco de laranja na mão, Finn chegou até a mesa onde Puck estava sentado e se sentou também. Eles estavam passando a tarde no clube, onde tinham acabado de jogar tênis e agora estavam no restaurante.

Finn esperou Puck falar com alguém pelo celular.

– Eu tinha certeza que todos iriam acabar caindo irremediavelmente aos seus pés. – Puck dizia. – Você sempre foi a melhor.

Finn olhou em volta, observando as pessoas. No clube ele podia ficar vestido normalmente, sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de várias pessoas começarem a cercá-lo, já que o frequentava há anos e praticamente todos já o tinham pessoalmente. O clube era frequentado por outras celebridades e por pessoas da alta sociedade de Los Angeles.

Ele continuou olhando ao redor, sem realmente prestar atenção em nada, alheio à conversa de Puck com a pessoa no telefone, até que o ouvi dizer isso:

– Já sinto saudades, maninha.

Se ele fosse algum animal, as orelhas de Finn teriam ficado de pé neste momento, para escutar atentamente. Puck estava falando com Rachel.

Também já sentia falta dela. A verdade era que sentira falta dela desde a última vez em que a vira, ao sair de seu apartamento, depois de ter dormido lá. A reação dele, sempre que ouvia alguém sequer citando o nome dela, era exatamente essa. Ficava atento a qualquer informação.

Arrependia-se mortalmente por não ter se despedido dela. Mas Finn temia que, se tivesse visto Rachel antes dela embarcar, provavelmente teria implorado para que ela ficasse. E não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Rachel merecia ir para Nova York. O talento dela merecia ser mostrado nos palcos da Broadway.

Finn vivera praticamente a vida toda em meio a pessoas cheias de talento, mas poucas vezes vira alguém tão predestinada a brilhar como Rachel Berry. Engraçado como antes ela era fã dele, provavelmente ainda era, mas agora ele também se tornara um grande fã dela.

Como não, se Rachel era incrível? Assistira algumas performances dela e não tinha como não manter os olhos fixos em sua imagem, enquanto estava em cena, mas, principalmente, quando cantava. E ele sabia que acabaria se sentindo culpado se a obrigasse a desistir de tudo para ficar ali com ele.

Por isso, deixara-a ir. Apesar de que isso partira seu coração.

– Quem é esse que está falando ao fundo? – Puck perguntou e ficou em silêncio enquanto Rachel respondia. – Sam? Sam Evans? – outra vez ele ficou em silêncio e Finn agora prestava mais atenção que nunca.

Sam Evans? Aquele com quem Rachel saíra durante um tempo? O dono da loja com quem Finn trabalhou? O que sempre fora louco por ela?

O que diabos ele estaria fazendo em Nova York? E com Rachel, ainda por cima?

Finn quase arrancou o celular das mãos de Puck para exigir dela uma explicação imediata. Conteve-se justo a tempo, apenas ficando com uma expressão sisuda.

– Ah, é? – Puck perguntou e Finn estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que Rachel estava dizendo. – E quanto tempo ele vai ficar aí? – pausa de novo. – Tá, tá, tudo bem, se você diz...

Finn começou a balançar a perna impacientemente, enquanto também tamborilava os dedos na mesa. A conversa entre os dois mudou de assunto e continuou por uns cinco minutos mais até que Puck se despediu e desligou.

– O que Sam Evans está fazendo lá? – Finn perguntou, sem conseguir se conter, quando Puck mal tinha tirado o celular do ouvido ainda.

– Não entendi direito, parece que eles se encontraram lá.

Porque Puck parecia tão tranquilo? Não estava incomodado nem um pouco por Rachel estar com um ex-namorado?

– Lá onde?

– Em Nova York, obviamente, Finn.

– Sim, mas eu quis dizer exatamente onde em Nova York?

– Eu sei lá, ela não disse.

Finn começou a balançar a perna ainda mais rápido. Estava difícil obter alguma informação útil do amigo.

– Onde estavam agora?

– No Starbucks.

– O que estão fazendo no Starbucks?

Agora quem parecia impaciente era Puck. Ele encolheu os ombros e respondeu:

– Sei lá, tomando café, ou algo assim, é claro. Rachel é viciada em café.

Finn sabia disso. Inclusive era uma das coisas que mais sentia saudades: sentir o gosto de café na língua dela. Tanto que se tornara praticamente um viciado na bebida também, como se pudesse compensar a falta dela de alguma maneira. Pensou até que um café seria melhor do que aquele suco de laranja que estava tomando. Foi por isso que pediu um ao garçom.

– Você acha que eles estão saindo juntos de novo? – Finn perguntou. Fazer perguntas indiretas para tentar chegar aonde queria parecia não estar dando certo, então ele resolveu ir direto ao ponto de uma vez.

– Não, ele está com outra garota.

– Como assim?

– Rachel disse que está lá com ele e a namorada. Inclusive, parece que é a sua assessora de imprensa, a Mercedes.

– O quê? – ele perguntou, aturdido. Sam Evans com Mercedes? Como aquilo tinha acontecido?

– Foi o que Rachel disse. Daí eles se encontram um dia lá em Nova York, o que, segundo ela, foi bom, porque Rachel não conhecia ninguém mais de lá.

– Humm... – Finn murmurou, pensativo.

Pensando bem, durante o período em que trabalhou com Sam, ele e Mercedes tiveram que se encontrar conversar várias vezes mesmo. Talvez tenha surgido daí a relação entre eles. Finn não saberia dizer com exatidão, já que não sabia muito sobre a vida de Mercedes, apesar dela saber praticamente tudo da vida dele.

– Por que está fazendo todas essas perguntas, afinal? – Puck perguntou, agora olhando para Finn com olhar desconfiado.

– Curiosidade... – respondeu, sem olhar nos olhos do outro.

– Ultimamente você anda mesmo muito curioso em relação à Rachel... – o olhar de Puck ficava mais desconfiado a cada palavra. – Por quê?

Finn apenas negou com a cabeça, tentando fazer pouco caso do assunto. Mas Puck insistiu.

– Você sempre pergunta por ela, quando antes não dava a mínima bola. E, quer saber, faz um tempo que eu comecei a notar um clima diferente entre vocês dois.

A garganta de Finn agora estava travada. Não sabia o que responder. Tomou um gole de seu café, para tentar limpar a garganta, mas foi com tanta sede ao pote que acabou queimando um pouco a língua.

– Não sei do que está falando. – disse, tocando a ponta da língua com o dedo.

– Não minta para mim, Finn. Eu sei o que está rolando.

Os olhos de Finn estavam meio arregalados. Puck sabia?

– Como assim? – a voz dele saiu fraca e um pouco esganiçada.

– Eu não sou idiota. Rachel é minha irmã e você é meu melhor amigo. Achou que eu não iria notar? Só não sei exatamente a profundidade do que aconteceu, mas que alguma coisa aconteceu, disso eu sei.

Finn ficou em silêncio. Seria agora o momento em que Puck se levantaria e daria um soco nele? E depois gritaria em sua cara que ele era um traidor por ter sequer olhado na direção e sua irmã e que isso era contra qualquer código de amizade?

– Você vai me bater? – perguntou ele, finalmente.

– É claro que não.

Finn soltou o ar que estava contendo nos pulmões, mas mesmo assim não estava completamente aliviado.

– Você não me odeia?

Dessa vez, Puck riu.

– Não. Apesar de que fiquei um pouco chateado por nem você e nem ela terem me falado nada, mas, com o passar do tempo, acho que me acostumei com a ideia.

– Está falando sério mesmo? Quer dizer... Você odeia qualquer cara que ponha os olhos na Rachel.

– Isso é porque eu não conheço nenhum deles. Mas eu te conheço a minha vida toda e sei que não faria nada que a machucasse. Pelo menos não com a intenção.

Finn agora estava meio envergonhado. Puck era um amigo melhor do que ele imaginara, aparentemente. E, para falar a verdade, ele tinha feito Rachel sofrer sim. Não só ela, como ele mesmo também. E agora os dois estavam separados, porque Finn fora um covarde.

– Me desculpe, cara. Eu pensei que... – mas Finn não sabia direito como se explicar. – Mas também não é como se eu tivesse me aproveitado dela e... do que ela sentia por mim... Sabe...? Antes... – sentiu que era importante deixar aquilo claro.

– Eu sei.

Deus, ele realmente não merecia Puck como amigo! Sentia-se mais envergonhado do que nunca.

– Mas como foi que isso aconteceu então? – Puck perguntou.

Finn encolheu os ombros.

– Nem eu sei direito, na verdade. Simplesmente... Aconteceu. Desde que ela voltou da França, foi como se tudo tivesse mudado.

Puck fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Sim, Rachel mudou. Pelo menos no que diz respeito a você. Ela amadureceu.

– Sim. – Finn concordou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que Finn olhou para Puck e sorriu levemente. – Sabe aquele dia em que você disse algo como ter uma necessidade de protegê-la de qualquer coisa?

– Acho que lembro.

– É como se... Eu sinto o mesmo. Agora ela é uma pessoa totalmente especial para mim. – Finn confessou. Tinha a certeza, na verdade, de que ela não só era uma pessoa especial para ele, como era a _mais_ especial. – Tudo aquilo que você falou naquele dia, eu sinto o mesmo. Porém, tirando a parte fraternal e adicionando algumas outras partes não tão... fraternais.

Ele deu um sorriso hesitante para Puck, esperando que o amigo não achasse que agora sim ele fora longe demais e era hora de bater nele. No entanto, Puck perguntou:

– Está dizendo que gosta dela de verdade?

Finn parou para pensar um pouco e respirou fundo.

– Estou falando que... Estou falando que a amo. – confessou, finalmente, não só para Puck, como para si mesmo também. – Mais do que qualquer outra coisa que posso me lembrar neste momento.

– Então o que é que você está fazendo sentado aqui na minha frente e não está lá com ela?

* * *

**Capítulo das duas fics de novo hoje. :)**

**Este é o penúltimo desta fic. Depois apenas o último e o epílogo.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**_Ano: 2011_**

**_Mês: Abril_**

Finn se levantou e aplaudiu os atores de pé, junto com as outras pessoas da plateia. Estava particularmente orgulhoso da performance de Rachel. Ela era mesmo uma estrela e brilhava mais do que os outros em cima do palco. Com certeza encantaria a todos quando o musical fosse finalmente transferido para a Broadway.

Logo após, foi até a saída do teatro e esperou que os atores começassem a sair, sem procurar chamar muita atenção. Não quis ir até o camarim, preferindo esperar do lado de fora, porque era assim que faziam os fãs. Hoje, ele estava ali como um fã e não como um ator famoso que conseguiria acesso aos bastidores facilmente.

Durante a vida toda, ele fora o ídolo e ela a fã, mas a partir desta noite seria diferente.

Rachel saiu do teatro e se encontrou com algumas pessoas que aguardavam do lado de fora. Não eram tantas como seriam se fosse na Broadway, mas era um número considerável para um musical off-Broadway. Assinou os papéis que ofereciam a ela, até que chegou ao fim e parou de repente ao ver quem estava lá, esperando num canto mais afastando, procurando não chamar muita atenção.

Com o coração batendo descontrolado, caminhou até Finn, sentindo as pernas tremerem, dificultando a tarefa.

– Que surpresa. – falou, chegando perto dele, depois de respirar fundo e manter a calma no lugar.

– Minha intenção era mesmo fazer uma surpresa. – ele respondeu, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, feliz por vê-la de perto novamente. – Você esteve incrível lá dentro. Mereceu os aplausos de pé.

– Você assistiu?

– Sim. E, ainda que não tenha sido a primeira vez que te assisti neste musical, não pude deixar de ficar novamente impressionado.

Tocada com o elogio, ela passou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha, meio tímida, e agradeceu.

– Você estava certa por ter vindo. – Finn continuou a dizer. – É aqui que você pertence, Rachel. Fico feliz por não ter te pedido para ficar em Los Angeles.

Rachel respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça, apesar de sentir o peito apertado. Finn fora mesmo até lá para jogar na cara dela que estava feliz por ela não estar mais em Los Angeles?

– Nova York sempre foi mesmo a cidade em que eu quis morar. Eu amo Los Angeles, mas... – ela suspirou alto. – Você tem razão, é à Nova York que eu pertenço. Não havia nada mais para mim em Los Angeles mesmo. Mas e você, o que veio fazer aqui?

– Vim te assistir.

Ela sorriu brevemente.

– Isso eu deduzi, mas quis dizer aqui, em Nova York. Algum assunto profissional?

– Não, assunto pessoal.

– Ah...

Rachel parabenizou a si mesma por estar conseguindo manter uma conversa calma e normal, quando seu coração batia a mil por hora. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria abraçá-lo bem apertado, também tinha vontade de sair correndo e nunca mais vê-lo.

Quase perguntou qual assunto pessoal seria esse, mas não tinha muita certeza se queria descobrir. E, de qualquer forma, não era da conta dela, não é mesmo?

– Foi bom te ver outra vez, Finn. – ela disse, por questão de educação, preparando-se para ir embora. – A gente se vê por aí, então.

Não deu mais do que dois passos e ele a chamou de volta. Rachel se virou para ele outra vez e esperou. Finn voltou a se aproximar dela.

– Não vim apenas de passagem.

Ela franziu o cenho, sem entender.

– Como assim?

– A Nova York. Vim para ficar.

A expressão confusa de Rachel se intensificou.

– Ficar? Por quê? E quanto a sua família em Los Angeles?

– Minha família está aqui.

– Está? – Rachel perguntou, surpreendida. – Kurt não me disse que estava vindo para cá.

Finn riu.

– Ele não veio.

Rachel não estava entendendo mais nada. Tirou os cabelos que estavam na frente do seu rosto, devido ao vento que soprava.

– Não estou entendendo, Finn.

– Você é minha família agora.

Rachel ficou sem reação por um momento, apenas olhando para ele. Depois, a boca dela começou a se abrir de surpresa. Ela ficou olhando para ele como se Finn tivesse com mais duas cabeças, o que fez com que ele soltasse uma leve gargalhada.

– Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? – ela perguntou, séria.

– Não é brincadeira. Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. Eu amo você, Rachel. Sei que fui muito burro por não reconhecer a tempo, mas... – ele encolheu os ombros. – É a mais pura verdade.

Novamente, ela ficou sem reação, esperando que Finn começasse a rir e revelasse o motivo da piada a qualquer momento. Mas ele não fez nada disso, pelo contrário, ficou olhando nos olhos dela como se quisesse dizer exatamente aquilo que dissera.

– Você... me ama? – perguntou, para ter certeza de que realmente ouvira certo.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e a segurou pelos ombros, aproximando-a mais de si.

– Eu te amo. – repetiu. – Só resta saber se você ainda me ama, apesar de que eu não mereço. – ele sorriu, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão que sentia. Nunca antes estivera tão nervoso pela resposta de alguém em toda sua vida.

– E-eu...

– Você? – ele incentivou.

Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela. Rachel as limpou com as mãos. Subitamente, o sorriso mais radiante substituiu a expressão chocada que anteriormente tomava conta do rosto dela.

Mas, então, Rachel começou a dar pequenos socos no peito dele.

– Seu idiota!

Sorrindo, Finn a segurou pelos pulsos.

– Eu deveria entender isso como um sim?

Ela finalmente fez o que estivera desejando desde que pôs os olhos nele naquela noite e o envolveu pelo pescoço, abraçando-o fortemente.

– E você ainda pergunta? – afastou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. – Eu nem mesmo sei como é viver sem te amar.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem limpou as lágrimas que caíram dos olhos dela, ao mesmo tempo em que podia, finalmente, voltar a respirar com normalidade. Inclinou-se na direção de Rachel, mas, antes de beijá-la, disse:

– Ótimo. E, se depender de mim, você nunca saberá.

Os dois juntaram os lábios. O casal se beijou por mais algum tempo até que algumas pessoas em volta começaram a perceber. Olhando mais detidamente, pouco a pouco se deram conta de que aquele homem alto que parecia querer devorar a minúscula Rachel Berry se tratava de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Finn Hudson.

De repente, vários celulares e câmeras estavam voltados para eles, pegando imagens que estariam em vários jornais, revistas e programas de televisão no dia seguinte.

* * *

– Isso é bom... – Finn falou, preguiçosamente deitado na cama do apartamento de Rachel em Nova York, abraçando-a mais apertado.

Era uma tarde chuvosa, três dias depois dele ter ido assistir ao musical dela e dos dois terem se reconciliado, quando, desde então, Finn trouxera todas as suas coisas que estavam num hotel para lá. Pela primeira vez, tinham compartilhado a cama por noites seguidas, sem que ele reclamasse, muito pelo contrário. Finn estava sentindo uma paz dentro de si que nunca sentira antes.

– Uhum... – Rachel murmurou, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele e roçando a perna pelas dele, para cima e para baixo. – E só de pensar em quanto tempo você perdeu...

– Eu perdi?

– É, com a sua teimosia. – ela provocou, sorrindo, aproveitando a sensação de poder estar daquele jeito com ele.

– Tudo bem, vai... – ele concedeu, também sorrindo. – Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

– É isso o que dizem os atrasados.

Rachel começou a gargalhar e a se contorcer quando Finn passou a fazer cócegas nela como resposta pela provocação. Mas logo depois, quando ele estava por cima dela, Finn prendeu as mãos de Rachel, com os braços esticados para os lados e os dedos entrelaçados, e substituiu as cócegas por beijos no pescoço e no rosto.

– A boa notícia é que agora tenho o resto da vida pela frente.

– O resto da vida? – Rachel perguntou, de olhos fechados, inclinando a cabeça para facilitar o acesso ao seu pescoço.

– Exatamente. A vida_ toda_.

Manhosamente, ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando ele deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha, antes de voltar a beijar a curva do pescoço.

– Por acaso está me pedindo em casamento? – brincou.

Ele parou o que estivera fazendo para levantar o rosto e olhá-la nos olhos.

– Pedindo? – perguntou e depois negou com a cabeça, sério. – É uma ordem.

– Ah...

– Você não tem escolha.

– É claro que tenho.

Ele voltou a negar com a cabeça, antes de juntar as duas bocas antes de dizer, contra os lábios dela, os olhos ainda fixos nos de Rachel.

– Não neste assunto em particular.

Ela sorriu de leve.

– Então que sorte a minha que seja algo que eu quis _só_ desde que tinha oito anos e te vi pela primeira vez. – ela livrou a mão direita da dele e passou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto de Finn. – E, no fim das contas, Sr. Hudson, eu sempre estive certa sobre nós dois...

Finn deu aquele sorrisinho de canto que só ele sabe fazer e, como resposta, beijou-a mais profundamente. Ela passou a mão atrás da cabeça dele e acariciou com as unhas o couro cabeludo, enquanto abria a boca para deixar a língua dele tocar a sua. Assim eles ficaram por mais alguns instantes, apenas se beijando longamente.

* * *

**Último capítulo. Agora só nos resta o epílogo. :( Pelo menos por enquanto ainda tem alguns capítulos a mais da outra fic. :)  
**


	24. Epílogo

**_Ano: 2012_**

– Está pronto para ganhar? – Rachel perguntou a Finn, ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos pelos ombros do smoking dele, dando o toque final antes que eles finalmente saíssem.

Eles estavam prestes a ir à festa do Oscar e Finn estava indicado na categoria Melhor Ator, pela primeira vez na carreira dele.

Finn liberou o ar dos pulmões de uma vez só.

– Estou tão nervoso. – dizendo isso, soltou uma risada de quem estava claramente ansioso.

– É normal, mas eu estarei lá para segurar sua mão e torcer por você.

Ele sorriu com o comentário e então admirou a figura elegantemente vestida com um vestido azul marinho de sua esposa, e depositou um beijo fugaz em seus lábios, até que Puck entrou na sala de estar da mansão Hudson-Hummel. Tanto a família dele, quanto a família dela, estava reunida ali para assistir à transmissão pela TV juntos.

– Eca, parem com isso e saiam logo. – Puck falou, tapando os olhos com a mão.

Rindo, Rachel beijou-o também, na bochecha. Logo depois, Finn se aproximou dela e segurou sua mão.

– Ele está certo, está na hora de irmos. – ele queria chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Não conseguiria ficar mais naquela casa, deixava-o mais ansioso.

Rachel apertou forte a mão que segurava a dela, sem comentar o quanto estava fria. Mas ela também se sentia bastante nervosa, afinal de contas, ela estava indo não apenas como mulher dele, mas também como a fã número 1 que sempre fora.

Sem contar que havia uma outra coisa a mais...

– Puck, antes disso, eu gostaria de falar com Finn. – ela pediu ao irmão. – Pode nos deixar sozinhos por uns minutos?

– Claro. – antes de sair, Puck foi até Finn e o abraçou. – Boa sorte, cara.

Finn agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e apertou a mão que Puck ofereceu depois. A imagem dos dois fazendo aquele mesmo gesto, selando a amizade, anos atrás, na época do colégio, passou como um flash pela mente de Finn e ele apertou a mão de Puck ainda mais, antes de soltá-la completamente.

– O que tem para me dizer? – ele perguntou a Rachel, quando já estavam a sós.

Ela se aproximou e passou os braços pela cintura dele, que também a envolveu com os próprios braços.

– Tenho uma novidade. – Rachel disse, e os olhos dela começaram, de repente, a ficar emocionados. – Não importa o que aconteça hoje, quero que saiba que estou muito orgulhosa de você.

– Eu também estou orgulhoso de você, senhora atriz da Broadway. – ele falou, referindo-se ao fato de que o musical dela fora transferido para a Broadway. – É questão de tempo até que você receba uma indicação para o Tony Awards.

– Sim, talvez, mas... – ela segurou o rosto de Finn entre as mãos. – Tem um prêmio em especial que nós dois vamos ganhar.

Ele franziu a testa, sem entender, ainda mais porque as lágrimas agora caíam dos olhos de Rachel em cascata.

– O que quer dizer?

– Finn... – Rachel sorriu amplamente, a emoção brilhando em seus olhos. – Estou grávida.

Após o anúncio, Rachel ficou esperando pela reação, mas ela não veio. Finn ficou parado, olhando-a, como se subitamente tivesse virado uma estátua. O sangue parecia ter sido drenado do rosto dele.

– Finn? Querido... Está tudo bem? – a voz dela estava meio apreensiva.

– Ai, meu Deus, Rachel! – ele finalmente reagiu e a abraçou bem, _bem_ apertado. – Eu te amo. Te amo mais que tudo!

_**Fim.  
**_

* * *

**E é isso... É o fim. Comentem o que acharam da fic, sim? :)  
**

**A partir de agora, nos vemos na outra fic.  
**

**Beijos e obrigada por acompanhar!  
**


End file.
